A Fleur de Peau
by shadowflora
Summary: Bella ne supporte pas de vieillir en sachant qu'Edward ne prend pas une ride. Il va la quitter, elle en est persuadée. Et le jour où il la quittera, elle en mourra...
1. Chapter 1

Ouais, moi aussi je me mets à la fic sur Fascination!  
Cette idée m'est venue après avoir lu le premier tome et en lisant le résumé écrit derrière le deuxième. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas pu lire le 2, je voulais pas que ça me gêne dans l'écriture (je sais, c'est idiot...)

J'espère que ça vous plaira!

**Disclamer : **Ni Bella, ni Edward ne m'appartiennent (ouinnnnnnnn!!! c'est pô juste!!). Même Forks ne m'appartient pas mdr! Tout ceci est la propriété de la grande Stephenie Meyer (tous à genoux devant elle.)

Bonne lecture!

**A Fleur de Peau**

**Partie 1 : Descente aux enfers.**

Non, ce n'est pas possible, quelle horreur ! Ca ne peut pas m'arriver, pas maintenant, pas à moi !

Charlie entra dans la cuisine et me retrouva prostré devant la table, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose que je tenais entre mes doigts.

- « Bonjour Bella, tu as bien dormi ? » me demanda-t-il, de bonne humeur.

Je n'entendis même pas sa question, trop bouleversée par ce que je venais de découvrir.

- « Bella, tu vas bien ? Tu fais une de ces têtes ! » me dit-il, un brin angoissé par mon attitude.

Je lui tendis ce que je tenais sans dire un mot.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un cheveu, lui répondis-je d'une voix blanche.

- Et alors ? me demanda-t-il perplexe

- Et alors ?? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ! Mais c'est un cheveu blanc voyons ! Mon dieu, que vais-je faire ? » gémissais-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Il l'observa un moment avant de rétorquer :

- « C'est seulement un cheveu plus clair que les autres, rien de plus. Nous sommes en plein été, tes cheveux s'éclaircissent, c'est normal, m'expliqua-t-il.

- Non, c'est un cheveu blanc ! murmurais-je les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur.

- Si tu le dis. Je dois partir pour le boulot, je ne veux pas arriver en retard. Je te laisse à tes problèmes capillaires, moi ça me dépasse ! A ce soir » me lança-t-il avant de quitter la maison.

Je restais dans un état second encore plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que je remarque une Volvo garée dans l'allée. Poussant un soupir de résignation, je me levais pour affronter cette journée qui commençait déjà si mal.  
Edward m'attendait appuyé contre la voiture. Il m'accueillit avec son fameux sourire en coin et me tendit la main. Je m'avançai vers lui sans hâte en poussant des soupirs à fendre l'âme.

- « Qu'y a-t-il ? » me questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je m'assis dans la voiture sans lui répondre.

- « Bella ?

- Je me sens vieille » soupirais-je en appuyant ma tête contre la fenêtre.

Il éclata de rire mais se calma rapidement en voyant ma mine dépitée.

- « Je ne plaisante pas, j'ai trouvé un cheveu blanc sur mon oreiller ce matin. Je suis vieille, me plaignais-je.

- Puis-je te rappeler que tu n'as que 17 ans ? Ce n'est pas si vieux que ça, me fit-il remarquer.

- Peut-être, mais je vieillis, inexorablement. Et pas toi » boudais-je.

Il souffla bruyamment en se concentrant de nouveau sur la route.

- « Je ne supporte pas de vieillir alors que tu ne prends pas une ride. Si seulement tu…

- Ne finis même pas ta phrase ! répliqua-t-il durement. Nous en avons déjà parlé et tu connais ma position sur ce sujet.

- Je sais, mais…essayais-je de continuer.

- Non, je t'en pris, n'insiste pas, m'ordonna-t-il en me fixant de ses yeux dorés.  
Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu souffres, rajouta-t-il plus doucement en me caressant la joue du bout des doigts. Ne l'oublie jamais »

J'acquiesçais silencieusement sans relancer le débat. Mais il savait très bien que ce n'était que partie remise, je ne lâcherais jamais l'affaire.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée plus tôt que prévu, Edward n'avait pas perdu son habitude de conduire vite. Il m'aida à sortir de la voiture.

- « Tu y penses toujours, n'est-ce pas ? » me dit-il en me voyant faire la tête.

Je détournais les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard ensorcelant. Je ne devais pas craquer, encore une fois. Mais ce traître m'eut par surprise, il m'embrassa délicatement dans le cou puis remonta à mes lèvres. Mon cœur s'affola, comme à chaque fois et j'oubliais instantanément mes résolutions de ne pas craquer.

- « D'accord, tu as gagné pour cette fois-ci » lui concédais-je dans un sourire avant de me lover dans ses bras.

Il m'adressa un sourire un tant soit peu victorieux et me serra contre lui jusqu'à ce que la cloche retentisse et nous oblige à filer en cours.

------------------------

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je ne savais pas trop comment le couper, mais je pense que ça devrait aller.

Je posterais la suite la semaine prochaine, faut quand même que je l'écrive lol!

Et surtout, laissez-moi de review, pour me dire si ça vous a plu, ou pas. Merci!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Kikoo me revoilou!

Pour commencer, merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu et encore plus à celle qui ont laissé des reviews. Merci beaucoup beaucoup!! J'y répondrais d'ailleurs à la fin de ce chapitre.  
Merci aussi à celle qui m'ont en Alert et en favoris (j'ai l'impression d'être à une remise de diplôme à remercier tout le monde, mais je suis tellement contente lol!!)

Ce chapitre est plus long que le premier, qui était vraipment trop court mdr!

Bon, j'arrête de bavarder et place à l'histoire.

Bonne lecture!

-----------------  
La journée passa lentement. En maths, Jessica me raconta son week-end avec Mike, sous l'œil courroucé de notre prof. Assommé par son monologue – il n'y a pas d'autres mots – je me précipitais en dehors de la salle pour lui échapper.

Je retrouvai Edward quelques mètres plus loin, qui m'attendait. Nous prîmes la direction de la cafét, main dans la main.

- « Comment s'est passée ta matinée ? me demanda-t-il après que l'on se soit assis à notre table habituelle.

- Bof, rien de très passionnant, comme d'habitude, grommelais-je en commençant mon repas.

- Jessica a passé un bon week-end ? me questionna-t-il, amusé.

- Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris que c'était impoli d'écouter aux portes, le grondais-je gentiment.

- Elle a dû oublier ce chapitre » ricana-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et continuais mon repas. Alors que je finissais tranquillement par une pomme, je sentis ses yeux posés sur moi. Je lui lançais un regard interrogatif.

- « Tes cheveux semblent plus clairs depuis quelques jours, remarqua-t-il, les yeux pétillants.

- Ce sont des cheveux blancs, j'en étais sûre ! » paniquais-je en portant ma main à mes cheveux.

Mon affolement le fit rire ce qui lui valu un regard noir de ma part.

- « Non, ce ne sont pas des cheveux blancs, seulement des mèches éclaircies par le soleil.

- Charlie m'a dit la même chose ce matin, marmottais-je.

- C'est qu'il doit avoir raison. En tout cas, cela te va très bien » ajouta-t-il en faisant rouler une de mes mèches entre ses doigts d'albâtre.

Il me regarda encore un moment avec un air attendri que je trouvais particulièrement craquant. Puis il se pencha pour m'embrasser. Je dus me retenir à la table pour ne pas me laisser emporter, je ne voulais pas le froisser en dépassant les limites qu'il avait fixé.

- « Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que nous retournions en cours » proposa-t-il en rompant notre baiser.

Je remarquais alors que nous étions les derniers encore présents dans la cafét.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à mon cours d'histoire où je m'ennuyais à mourir. Tout en griffonnant sur mon cahier, je laissais mon esprit vagabonder.

Je repensais à notre conversation du matin dans la voiture. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous nous disputions à ce propos. Il ne voulait pas comprendre mon envie de rester toute ma vie à ses côtés. Ou plutôt, il la comprenait, mais pas comme je le voulais. Je ne supporterais pas de devenir toute décrépie alors qu'il restera éternellement jeune. Et c'est sur ce point que portaient nos disputes.

La seule solution, valable à mes yeux, était qu'il me transforme en vampire pour que je puisse devenir comme lui.

Mais il s'évertuait à vouloir me garder en vie, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je laissais échapper un petit soupir et essayais de me concentrer sur le cours.

Dès que celui-ci prit fin, je rangeais rapidement mes affaires et sortis de la salle. Mike me rattrapa dans le couloir.

- « Salut Bella, fit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu as quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir ? »

Et voilà, encore une invitation que j'allais de voir refuser. Ce n'est pas que je n'appréciais pas Mike mais, depuis qu'il sortait avec Jessica, je l'évitais le plus souvent possible. Je n'avais pas envie que cette dernière m'arrache les yeux si son Micky d'amour s'avérait avoir encore des sentiments pour moi. J'avais assez de problèmes comme ça !

- « Oui, je comptais réviser pour notre devoir de bio et commencer la dissert d'histoire.

- Ce n'est que pour la semaine prochaine ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je sais, mais je préfère prendre de l'avance, je n'aime pas me mettre la pression, lui répondis-je en lui souriant gentiment.

- Je te comprends, je n'insiste pas alors. Travaille bien et à demain. »

Je le saluai de la main et repérai Edward du coin de l'œil. Il m'attendait au détour du couloir avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture sans un mot avant qu'il ne brise le silence.

- « Tu as quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir ? me demanda-t-il innocemment tout en ouvrant ma portière. Mis à part tes révisions et la dissert d'histoire bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en dissimulant son sourire tant bien que mal.

- Pauvre Mike, s'il savait que tu lis dans ses pensées…

- Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à y voir de toute façon, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Peut-être, mais c'est le seul moyen que tu as trouvé pour m'espionner tranquillement, puisque tu ne peux pas lire dans les miennes. Heureusement d'ailleurs, ajoutais-je à voix basse.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je donnerais pour pouvoir les lire… » rétorqua-t-il d'une voix grave en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Je rougis violemment en me rappelant toutes les fois où j'avais pensé à lui. J'étais bien contente que mon esprit lui soit fermé tout compte fait.

Il éclata de rire en voyant les rougeurs sur mes joues, ce qui n'améliora pas mon état.

- « Tes pensées sont si inavouables que cela pour que te rougisse à ce point ? me demanda-t-il d'un air taquin quand il eut calmé son hilarité.

- Pas du tout, c'est juste que…euh… bredouillais-je, gênée.

- Tu es adorable » me dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture où je tentai de calmer les battements affolés de mon cœur.

- « Tu ne m'as pas répondu, que vas-tu faire ce soir ? me redemanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers moi.

- Rien de spécial, pourquoi ?

- Ca te dirait de venir au manoir ? Je ne te ramènerai pas trop tard, promis. »

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. Après tout, Charlie rentrerait plus tard ce soir et passer du temps avec les Cullen était toujours très agréable. Encore plus quand Rosalie n'était pas là… J'acceptais avec enthousiasme ce qui le fit sourire.

- « Tu resteras toujours auprès de moi ? le questionnais-je après un moment de silence.

- Bien sûr, je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit-il distraitement.

- Je sais, mais est-ce que tu resteras toujours, même quand je serais vieille et moche…

- Arrêtes Bella, je ne veux pas avoir ce genre de conversation.

- Il faudra pourtant bien l'avoir un jour, m'exclamais-je soudainement.

- Nous avons encore le temps, murmura-t-il.

- Toi peut-être mais pas moi. Et je veux y penser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre ce que je ressens ? Je vis dans l'angoisse de te voir partir loin de moi, rajoutais-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne partirais pas, pas pour une raison pareille » répondit-il fermement.

Sa mâchoire était contractée et ses mains serraient le volant avec force. Il n'aimait pas notre conversation, je le savais très bien, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de continuer.

- « Bien sûr que si, tu partiras. Tu ne pourras pas rester éternellement avec moi. Et le jour où tu me quitteras, j'en mourrais, conclu-je dans un souffle.

- Non, je m'arrangerai pour que tu meures très vieille et toute ridée, plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je pourrais peut-être demander à Carlisle de… proposais-je pensivement.

- N'y pense même pas ! » cria-t-il brusquement.

Son visage était déformé par la fureur et ses yeux, d'habitude dorés, étaient d'un noir d'encre.

J'ouvris la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais décidais finalement de ne rien dire et de m'enfermer dans un silence boudeur.

Je regardais par la fenêtre. Le paysage filait à vive allure, plus vite encore que d'ordinaire. Intriguée, je jetai un coup d'œil au compteur. Nous roulions à plus de 140km/h !

- « Edward, ralentis s'il te plaît, tu vas beaucoup trop vite » lui demandais-je, angoissée.

Mais, tout à sa colère, il accéléra encore un peu. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la route mais ne semblaient pas la voir.

- « Edward… » le suppliais-je encore une fois.

La vitesse de la voiture se stabilisa à 160km/h. Je poussais un soupir et n'insistais pas plus.

- « Vous n'êtes pas les seuls vampires de la région, tu sais. Je pourrais très bien aller demander ce service à d'autres. Ils seront certainement ravis de m'aider » laissais-je échapper.

Il me regarda avec un mélange de stupeur, de panique et de tristesse dans les yeux. Cette idée semblait le choquer au plus haut point. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi bouleversé et je me rendis compte que j'étais peut-être allée trop loin.  
Il continua à me fixer intensément comme pour essayer de me faire changer d'avis par la force de son regard.

Je détournais la tête, me sentant trop coupable pour continuer à le regarder dans les yeux. Je contemplais alors la route et poussais un cri d'effroi quand je m'aperçus que nous avions quitté la chaussée.

- « Attention !! » criais-je au moment où nous foncions vers un arbre.

Edward jura et braqua brusquement vers la gauche. Mais malgré ses réflexes de vampire, la voiture ne réagit pas aussi vite que lui et nous percutâmes violemment l'arbre. Le choc fut épouvantable, j'avais l'impression que tous mes os s'étaient brisés sous l'impact.Un dernier soubresaut et ma tête heurta la boîte à gant.  
Je sombrais dans l'inconscience en entendant Edward m'appeler au loin.

---------------------------

Et oui, je sais, ça casse un peu avec l'ambiance du début. Mais c'est fait exprès! Par contre, j'espère que c'est bien fait, il n'y a que vous qui puissiez me le dire.

Réponses aux reviews :

**_Kya Fanel : _**Oui, comme je l'ai dit au début du chapitre précédent, je n'ai toujours pas lu le deuxième tome. Et c'est une véritable torture!!! J'ai dû le prêter à une amie pour ne pas céder à la tentation ( au sens propre comme au sens figuré lol!). Et je suis contente de que ce petit début t'ai plu!! Il faut que je me dépêche d'écrire a la suite mais je bug un peu en ce moment lol!

**_Sofi : _**La crise du cheveu blanc fait rire tout le monde lol. Je l'ai trouvé au dernier moment, mais ça m'amusais alors je l'ai mis. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.

_**La-tite-yuya : **_Merci pour ta review plein d'enthousiasme, ça fait chaud au coeur snif! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!!

**_Moonymei : _**Ce n'est pas grave pour le retard, tu est entièrement pardonné, si tu continue à me lire lol!! Je sais, le coup du cheveu blanc, tout le monde l'adore. En plus j'ai failli pas le mettre, ça saurai été dommage!

Et encore merci pour vos encouragements, ils me motivent pour écrire la suite!!

Je posterais le prochain chapitre sûrement jeudi.

A plus!!


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà enfin la suite. Oui je sais, elle a tardé à venir mais c'est pas de ma faute !!! Le site merdouillait et j'arrivais pas à poster mon document grr !!

So, milles excuses, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre !  
Et surtout milles mercis à Kya Fanel pour m'avoir donné l'astuce!!! Alala, il faut toujours rusé lol!!!

Bonne lecture !

------------------------

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je me trouvais dans un lit d'hôpital, le corps perclus de douleur. Charlie se précipita sur moi.

- « Bella, tu es enfin réveillée, j'ai cru que tu n'ouvrirais plus jamais les yeux ! »

Voir mon père aussi démonstratif m'étonna un peu.

- « Ca va papa, je vais bien » lui dis-je en tentant d'échapper à son étreinte.

Je voulus me lever mais mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi. Charlie me rattrapa de justesse.

- « Doucement, tu devrais rester allongée encore un peu. »

Je grimaçais tandis qu'il me remettait au lit. Le docteur arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Je fus surprise de ne pas voir Carlisle, mais un de ces collègues que j'avais déjà croisé.

- « Bonjour jeune fille, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai l'impression d'être passée dans un mixeur, répondis-je en grimaçant de douleur.

- Vous n'êtes pas très loin de la vérité. Je viens d'avoir le résultat de vos radios : vous avez trois côtes cassées, l'épaule démise et un léger traumatisme crânien. Vous vous en êtes vraiment bien tirée, je trouve.

- Quand pourrais-je sortir ?

- Dans dix jours, au minimum. »

Dix jours ! J'allais rater la plupart des contrôles prévus par les profs. A ce train-là, je n'aurais jamais mon année ! Et je ne pourrais pas espérer être avec Edward l'an prochain…

- « Edward ! m'exclamais-je soudainement en me souvenant enfin de lui. Il était dans la voiture avec moi, est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demandais-je, anxieuse.

Je savais très bien que ma question était stupide, vu qu'il était plus résistant que n'importe qui, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

Mon père baissa légèrement la tête avec un air gêné.

- « Papa, que se passe-t-il ? Où est Edward ? le questionnais-je en partant dans les aigus.

- Il…c'est lui qui t'a emmené à l'hôpital et qui m'a prévenu de ton accident. Dès que je suis arrivé, il est parti sans un mot. »

Il avait dû me protéger de son corps pendant l'accident, ce qui expliquait le nombre relativement faible de mes blessures.

Je reposais la tête contre l'oreiller sans rien ajouter de plus. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté ? Il m'en voulait peut-être d'avoir autant insisté. Je recommençais à culpabiliser, mon corps me faisait mal et ma tête était de plus en plus lourde. Charlie s'en rendit compte, il me souhaita un bon rétablissement et me promit de repasser le lendemain. Après son départ, je tournai la tête vers la fenêtre et m'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve peu de temps après.

Le lendemain matin, mes amis vinrent me voir. Je n'étais réveillée que depuis deux heures, quand je vis Jessica, Angela et Mike débarquer dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Jessica fut la première à me sauter au cou en retenant difficilement ses larmes. Mike se contenta d'un signe de la main bien qu'il semblait réprimer son envie d'imiter Jess. Angela resta elle-même et m'adressa un signe de tête discret.

- « Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! Quand nous avons appris pour ton accident, toute l'école était sous le choc, s'exclama Jessica quand elle eut fini m'étrangler.

- Edward était avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda Mike, le visage fermé.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Vous l'avez vu, comment va-t-il ? » le questionnais-je avidement.

Je n'avais aucune nouvelle de lui depuis l'accident et cela commençait à m'inquiéter.

- « Cela fait trois jours qu'il n'est pas venu en cours.

- Quoi ? Depuis l'accident, il…

- En fait, aucun Cullen n'est allé au lycée depuis trois jours » continua-t-il sans prendre garde à mon intervention.

Pourquoi s'étaient-ils tous absentés ? Il ne faisait pas si beau que cela, il faisait chaud, certes, mais le temps restait relativement couvert. En tout cas, assez pour qu'ils puissent sortir au grand jour, sans risquer de briller de milles feux. Alors, pourquoi ? Ce devait être de ma faute, Edward a dû leur parler de mon idée stupide d'aller voir d'autres vampires et ils ont préféré s'éclipser quelques temps en attendant que les choses se tassent.

Mes amis restèrent tout l'après-midi puis ils s'en allèrent en me laissant seule avec mes interrogations. Je dormis d'ailleurs très mal, cette nuit-là. De nombreux cauchemars venaient me hanter, qui se déroulaient tous de la même façon : je voyais Edward me tourner le dos et s'éloigner. J'avais beau lui courir après, il s'éloignait, inexorablement, sans se retourner une seule fois.

Mes dix jours d'hospitalisation passèrent à un rythme excessivement lent et pas une seule fois Edward ou un autre membre de la famille Cullen ne vinrent me rendre visite. Je pris mon mal en patience, en attendant de pouvoir sortir et d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec lui. Et, au passage, m'excuser pour toutes les bêtises que j'ai pu lui sortir ces derniers temps. J'étais décidée à faire taire mon orgueil et à faire profil bas en espérant qu'il veuille encore de moi.

Le dixième jour, je n'attendis même pas la visite journalière du médecin pour sauter de mon lit. Mes muscles étaient encore raidis par la douleur, mais dans l'ensemble, je me sentais assez bien. Charlie vint me chercher une demi-heure plus tard et me ramena à la maison.

Il me couvait d'attention, de façon assez maladroite je dois l'avouer, mais il était plein de bonnes intentions. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de s'occuper de quelqu'un, mais il ne s'en sortit pas si mal que ça.

Quelques minutes après être arrivé à la maison, il m'annonça qu'il devait aller voir un ami.

- « Mais je peux reporter si tu veux, me dit-il en s'inquiétant pour moi.

- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je ne suis pas handicapée, je pourrais me débrouiller toute seule ! le rassurais-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Sûre et certaine. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je ne bougerais pas d'ici. Je vais passer l'après-midi affaler sur mon lit à comater comme une folle. »

Charlie ouvrit grand les yeux et me fixa avec un air ahuri.

- « Je plaisante, je vais sûrement regarder la télé. Et quand tu rentreras, tu me trouveras endormie sur le canapé, comme quand j'étais petite, répliquais-je avec un petit sourire.

- Je préfère ça » soupira-t-il avant de partir.

Dès qu'il fut partit, je montai dans ma chambre avec lenteur. Je n'avais aucune envie de tomber dans les escaliers, avec la chance que j'avais ! En entrant, je fus éblouie par le soleil. Je filais vers la fenêtre en souriant bêtement, un coin de ciel bleu était apparu au milieu de la couche de nuage. C'était bien la première fois que le soleil m'éblouissait, ici, à Forks. Avec un temps comme celui-ci, la journée ne pouvait être que bonne. Je souris intérieurement en pensant qu'Edward devait se tenir cacher des humains par un temps pareil. Il était peut-être à la clairière.

J'étouffai un bâillement et me dirigeais vers mon lit. Une feuille de papier traînait dessus. Intriguée, je la pris délicatement et reconnus instantanément l'écriture fine et harmonieuse d'Edward. Je souris de plaisir, il n'était pas venu à l'hôpital mais il m'avait quand même laissé un mot. Je le lus impatiemment.

_Chère Bella, _

_Je n'ai pas eu le courage de venir te voir à l'hôpital. Le fait de savoir que je suis responsable de ton état me rend déjà assez malade, je n'aurais pas pu supporter de te voir allongée dans un lit d'hôpital entourée de bandages_.  
_Tout est de ma faute, je le sais très bien. Je n'aurais jamais dû perdre le contrôle comme je l'ai fait. Je pensais avoir plus de maîtrise que ça et je me trompais lourdement. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais pu être raisonnable quand tu étais dans les parages...  
Je ne veux plus te faire souffrir, mentalement, physiquement. Je t'ai déjà assez gâché la vie. Depuis que tu m'as rencontré, tu as risqué ta vie plus de fois que n'importe qui d'autre.  
Il faut que cela cesse, avant qu'il ne t'arrive malheur !  
C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de m'éloigner de toi, pour ton bien. J'ai convaincu les autres de faire pareil, ce sera ainsi moins pénible pour toi.  
Ne m'en tiens pas rigueur, mais je ne veux plus être la cause de toutes tes souffrances. Notre relation ne t'a rien apporté de bon, bien au contraire.  
Je souhaite que tu vives ta vie comme elle aurait dû se dérouler si je n'étais pas intervenu. Une vie d'adolescente normale, avec des amis normaux et un petit ami normal.  
J'aurais dû être raisonnable dès le début et te tenir éloigné de moi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je n'ai été qu'un égoïste, je n'ai pas pensé à toi, à ce que tu vivais, à ce que tu ressentais. _

_Pardonne-moi. _

_Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrais pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerais plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. _

_Je t'aime.  
Edward. _

-------------

Oui, je sais, la fin est horrible, mais vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines hihihi !  
Le dernier passage de la lettre est une partie du résumé de Tentation, qui m'a inspiré et m'a donné en partie envie d'écrire cette histoire.

Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement sponsorisé par Kleenex lol !(vous aller me détester de vous faire attendre maintenant mdr !!)

Réponses aux reviews : 

**_Fascination120_** : Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait toujours super plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, ta patience sera ainsi bien récompensée lol !

**_Mégane_** : Encore une impatiente, lol ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise, ça me motive pour écrire la suite ! Merci ! Et (un truc qui n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire) : J'adore ton pseudo !! C'est ton prénom ou non ? Quand j'étais petite, je voulais m'appeler Mégane et il n'est pas rare qu'un personnage de mes fics s'appelle comme ça !

**_Kya Fanel _**: Je te jure, sur la tête à Stephenie Meyer que je n'ai pas lu le deuxième tome !!! lol ! Et ce n'est pas une de mes proches amies non plus, même si j'aimerais bien mdr !  
Mais si tu a l'impression de retrouver des phrases de Stephenie Meyer, c'est plutôt bien signe, non ? Ca doit vouloir dire que j'ai pas trop mal respecté le style de l'auteur, et le caractère des perso. En tout cas, j'essaye du mieux que je peux !  
Et oui, je sais, Edward sortir de la route, c'est un peu bizarre. Mais il est soucieux, anxieux, fatigué par ce genre de conversation qui ne finit jamais et bouleversé par ce que Bella vient de dire. Et puis, elle le trouble !!  
Et même avec des réflexes de vampire, la voiture ne peut pas réagir plus vite que sa mécanique ne lui permet. Lol, ce sont des explications un peu bancales, mais bon… Je mettrais peut-être une explication du point de vue d'Edward plus tard, mais faut déjà que j'arrive jusque-là lol !

**_La-tite-yuya_ : **Merci, merci, merci pour tous ces compliments, c'est super gentil !! J'aime bien couper mes chapitres à des moments un peu spéciaux, pour vous laisser sur votre fin (je suis méchante !!). Et celui-ci encore est pire je crois lol !

**_FAMME_** : Moi aussi j'aime bien les longues reviews lol ! Donc merci ! Le coup du cheveu blanc a fait rire tout le monde, c'est marrant !  
Et je te comprends pour ta fic, moi aussi j'adore Prison Break (et surtout Scofield lol !) J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va se passer avec Gabriel…  
Mais le fait qu'Edward transforme Bella, bin j'y avais pas pensé en fait lol ! Je vais faire du spoil mais tant pis : il y a peu de chance qu'il la transforme, mais cette histoire est encore en cours d'écriture, je changerais peut-être, on verra.  
J'espère que tu apprécieras quand même la suite !

**_ParticularAlice_** : Si tu commences déjà à te ronger les ongles, qu'est-ce que ça va être après ?? Tu va te manger la main lol !! J'aurais voulu mettre la suite plus tôt, mais le site buguait, désolé !!

**_Sofi_** : J'aime bien vous laisser sur votre fin (faim ?), ça m'amuse lol ! Et ça me laisse aussi le temps d'écrire la suite mdr ! La suite a tardé à venir, mais j'ai quand même réussi à la mettre ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**_MoonyMei_** : C'est pas grave si tu es en retard, je le suis aussi lol !  
Et moi aussi j'ai des pulsions un peu sadiques. L'idée de l'accident m'a semblé être une évidence, même si ça peut paraître peu crédible. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !!

-------------  
-------------

Ouf, j'ai répondu à tout le monde, c'est la première fois que je reçois autant de reviews je suis trop heureuse lol !!

Alors, pour les sensibles qui commençaient déjà à avoir la larme à l'œil à la fin de ce chapitre, préparer tout de suite la boîte de mouchoir pour le prochain !!  
Même moi j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire…. C'est dur de voir l'écran de l'ordi avec les yeux humides lol !

Comme je reprends les cours lundi (ouiiiinnnnn !!!) je sais pas quel jour exactement que pourrais poster la suite. En gros, quand j'arriverais à choper un ordi, et si possible, un qui marche !!

A plus !


	4. Chapter 4

Rah, je suis à la bourre, désolé, désolé, désolé !!!

Mais j'ai une excuse : j'étais malade pendant une bonne partie de la semaine. Plus les profs qui s'acharnent sur nous en cours (les méssants !!!). Et pour finir, je n'ai pas accès à Internet depuis ma chambre universitaire. Je suis donc obligée de poster entre deux cours (ou pendant les cours, lol) et quand un ordi est libre. Bref la galère !

Alors, rien que pour vous, chères lectrices (teurs ?), et exceptionnellement (enfin j'espère lol !), je vais enfreindre une de mes plus anciens principes, c'est-à-dire, ne pas me lever avant 13h le week-end mdr ! (qui a dit paresseuse ??)

Et je vais toute guillerette poster ce petit chapitre que vous attendez tant, à 9h du matin ! (le crime !!)

Encore milles fois pardon, j'espère réussir à respecter mes délais la prochaine fois !

Et merci pour toutes vos reviews et encouragement. Merci, merci !!

Bon, j'arrête de parler et vous laisse lire tranquillement avant qu'il n'y ai une émeute lol !

Dernière précision et après j'arrête de vous embêtez : préparez les mouchoirs… Et si vous pleurez pas, c'est que j'ai raté mon coup lol !

Bonne lecture !

------------------------------------------

Des larmes dévalèrent mes joues et tombèrent sur la lettre, diluant l'encre à certains endroits. Je la relus plusieurs fois mais je n'arrivai pas à me convaincre que tout cela était vrai. C'était impossible, il m'avait promis qu'il ne m'abandonnerait jamais ! Il ne pouvait pas partir !

Je m'affalai par terre en serrant sa lettre entre mes mains. Je ne pouvais plus la lire car ma vue était brouillée de larmes. De toute façon, je la connaissais déjà par cœur. Un sanglot me déchira la poitrine.

Je devais être en plein rêve, il ne pouvait pas partir. Il devait avoir des remords à cause de l'accident, c'est normal, mais tout n'était pas de sa faute ! C'était moi qui avais soulevé ce sujet brûlant dont il ne voulait pas entendre parler. Il fallait absolument que je m'excuse. Que je lui fasse comprendre qu'il n'était en rien responsable de mon accident. Que plus jamais je n'aborderais ce sujet tabou.

Voilà ce que je devais faire.

Il ne pouvait pas être parti. Cette lettre n'était qu'une mise en garde, une prévention, mais il était toujours à Forks. Ou peut-être était-ce une façon de m'attirer là-bas, pour qu'il puisse s'excuser en bonne et due forme ? Il me laissait ainsi la décision de lui pardonner ou pas, sans interférer dans mon jugement. Je l'imaginais bien, faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre et tournant comme un lion en cage en cherchant la meilleure façon de s'excuser.

Cette pensée me fit sourire et je décidai de me rendre au manoir des Cullen pour le voir. J'essuyai rapidement mes larmes du revers de la main et dévalai les escaliers. Je laissai un mot à Charlie lui expliquant que j'étais partie faire un tour et je sortis enfin de la maison.

M'installer au volant de ma Chevrolet me fit un bien fou. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas conduit – Edward me servait très souvent de chauffeur – et cela commençait à me manquer. A bord de cette grosse camionnette rouge, je me sentais en sécurité et invincible. Remontée à bloc, je roulai tranquillement en direction du manoir des Cullen.

Je fis bien attention à ne pas rater l'embranchement et eus tôt fait d'apercevoir leur maison. Aucune voiture n'était garée devant. Perplexe, je garai la mienne à quelques mètres de la porte et quittai l'habitacle. Je toquai à la porte et attendis plusieurs minutes, mais rien ne se passa. Je toquai encore, toujours rien. Je collai mon oreille contre la porte en bois pour tenter d'entendre quelque chose. Tout était silencieux, mais ça ne voulait rien dire, les vampires ont toujours été silencieux.

Je fis le tour de la maison en essayant de percevoir un mouvement à travers les fenêtres. Mais rien ne bougeait. Je retournai à la porte et toquai encore et encore. Plus les minutes passaient et plus je paniquai. Je frappai la porte de toutes mes forces en criant son nom, celui de l'homme que j'aimais.

Mais les seuls bruits qui me revenaient étaient ceux de mes poings contre la porte et ceux de mon cœur contre ma poitrine.

Epuisée, je m'effondrai contre le chambranle, le corps secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et éclatai en sanglots sans pouvoir me retenir.

Alors il avait dit vrai, il était réellement parti en entraînant tous les autres Cullen avec lui. J'ai toujours su qu'il partirait un jour, je le savais, mais je ne pensais pas que cela puisse me faire si mal. Je lui avais donné mon cœur et je lui aurais accordé mon corps et mon âme avec joie s'il me l'avait demandé.

Mes sanglots se calmèrent peu à peu, cependant il me suffit de repenser à lui pour que je reparte de plus belle. Mes larmes étaient intarissables. Je ne sus pas combien de temps je restai assise devant leur maison à pleurer, mais au moment où je relevais enfin la tête, je remarquai que la journée était déjà bien entamée.

Je me levai péniblement et me traînai jusqu'à ma voiture. Je me sentais totalement vide, une partie de mon âme s'était enfuie avec lui. Sans lui, je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide. Je démarrai ma voiture et ne prêtai guère attention à ses rugissements.

Je conduisis jusqu'à chez moi dans un état second, les yeux noyés de larmes. Je n'en avais d'ailleurs plus conscience, s'en était presque devenu naturel. Je voyais le paysage à travers un voile d'eau. J'évoluais dans un monde aquatique, rempli de ma douleur et de mon désespoir.

J'arrivai chez moi sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je m'extirpai difficilement de la voiture et titubai en direction de la porte que j'ouvris lentement. Charlie n'était pas encore rentré et je m'en fichais royalement.

Je gravis les escaliers pour rejoindre ma chambre. Je n'avais qu'une envie : me coucher sur mon lit et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, en attendant que la mort daigne venir me prendre. Je n'avais plus goût à rien, je ne tenais plus à rien et encore moins à la vie. A quoi bon, puisque ma raison de vivre m'avait quittée ?

Arrivée à ma chambre, mon regard se posa sur la lettre, _sa_ lettre. Je la pris entre mes doigts en tremblant mais je fus incapable de la lire une dernière fois tant je pleurai. Je me rendis dans la salle de bain pour tenter de me calmer. Je m'aperçus dans la glace du coin de l'œil et faillis me faire peur toute seule. J'avais une mine affreuse, mes cheveux étaient emmêlés, mes yeux étaient rouges, cernés et débordant de larmes et mon teint pâle aurait rendu jaloux un cadavre.

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de mes lèvres en me voyant ainsi. On aurait dit un mort-vivant. Heureusement que Charlie n'était pas là, il aurait eu une crise cardiaque rien qu'en me regardant.

Je fermai les yeux et appuyai mes doigts contre mes tempes. Mes larmes continuaient de couler sans vouloir s'arrêter. Mes réserves lacrymales étaient-elles infinies ? J'étais en passe de le croire.

Je rouvris les yeux peu de temps après et mon regard fut attiré par un éclat métallique. Les lames de rasoir de Charlie étaient posées sur le rebord du lavabo. Quand je les vis, je ne pus plus détacher mon regard de celle-ci. Elles m'hypnotisaient. Sans en avoir conscience, ma main s'en approcha et j'en pris une. Je passai délicatement un doigt dessus pour en tester le tranchant. Une goutte de sang perla de mon doigt blessé.

Lentement, je posai la lame sur mon poignet dont je pouvais entrapercevoir les veines, entrelacs complexe de filaments bleus. J'appuyai doucement sans ressentir la moindre douleur. Un flot rouge s'en échappa et coula sur le carrelage. Je regardai ce ruissellement carmin avec fascination. Le rouge presque noir de mon sang contrastait avec la blancheur maladive de ma peau. Je fis de même avec l'autre et mon regard resta fixé sur le jaillissement de mon sang.

Ma tête était de plus en plus lourde, je sentais la vie me quitter peu à peu. Elle s'écoulait par mes poignets sans qu'on puisse l'arrêter.

Cette vie qu'Edward voulait à tout prix conserver.

Cette vie pour laquelle il avait préféré me quitter.

Cette vie qui m'était insupportable depuis qu'il m'avait abandonné.

Cette vie qui s'enfuyait parce qu'il était parti.

Mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi et je glissai lentement par terre, dans une mare pourpre. Mes paupières se fermèrent toutes seules et l'image d'Edward fut une des dernières choses que je vis.

J'entendis très vaguement du bruit venant de ma chambre mais je me sentis glisser dans un sommeil apaisant avant d'avoir pu l'analyser.

------------------------------

Ca va, vous êtes encore là ? lol ! J'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre, ça me déprimait de trop.

Et pour bien me mettre en condition j'écoutais en boucle : _Hurt_ de Christina Aguilera ; _My Immortal_ d'Evanescence ; _No Bravery_ et _Good-bye my lover_ de James Blunt ; _Nobody knows_ de Pink ; _Frozen_ de Madonna ; _Only Hope_ de Mandy Moore ; _With or without you_ de U2 ; _Try_ et _All good Things come to an end_ de Nelly Furtado.

Ecoutez-les en lisant ce chapitre et le prochain, effet déprime assuré lol. Si après ça, vous ne pleurez pas, je ne sais plus quoi faire !!!

Réponses aux reviews :

_**Fanaplume**_: Merci pour ta review et pour ton enthousiasme. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

_**Kya Fanel**_ : Oui, c'est du Edward tout cracher de s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes (enfin, façon de parler lol !). La réaction de Bella était un peu prévisible, je l'avoue. Mais j'espère juste ne pas en avoir fait de trop. Encore désolé de vous avoir fait attendre (méchante vilaine insolation qui m'a foutu K.O pendant trois jours !!). J'espère que tu as gardé quelques Kleenex sous le coude pour le prochain chapitre lol. Ce n'est pas le plus gai non plus.  
Et j'attends d'avoir fini ma fic pour pouvoir dévorer Tentation ! (j'ai le temps, je croies…mdr !)

_**Megane**_ : Contente que cela te plaise toujours autant ! Et si tu étais triste pour la lettre d'Edward, qu'est-ce que ce sera pour ce chapitre lol !

_**Fascination120**_ : Oui, Edward est vraiment très bête quand il s'y met. Je l'engueulais toute seule à travers mon histoire (ce qui est tout à fait idiot, puisque c'est moi qui dicte sa conduite mouhahaha !). Mais en même temps, c'est un mec, et les mecs ont toujours une fâcheuse tendance à être débile (moi aigrie ? Pas du tout lol !)  
Mais il va se rattraper, je te le promets !

_**Moonymei**_ : C'est vrai que l'absence d'Edward était louche, mais c'était fait exprès lol ! Je suis contente que tu ai trouvé l'accident crédible. Moi aussi, l'idée que la voiture ne puisse pas réagir aussi vite que lui, me plaisait beaucoup. Je voulais montrer qu'il n'est pas surpuissant, tout vampire qu'il est.  
Et merci pour la comparaison avec New Moon. Cela me touche parce que je n'ai toujours pas lu New Moon !! Je veux d'abord finir ma fic avant, pour ne pas être influencé. Donc je patiente, mais c'est dur ! lol !  
Mais plusieurs personnes font déjà fait la remarque. Ca veut peut-être dire que j'ai pas trop mal repris l'univers de Stephenie Meyer, et le caractère de ces perso. Enfin, c'est ce que j'espère en tout cas.

_**Sofi**_ : Non, Edward n'a vraiment rien compris. Il pense aider Bella en s'éloignant alors qu'il va la tuer à petit feu. Sa cervelle a dû se ramollir ces derniers temps lol ! Et je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à m'énerver contre des perso d'une fiction, ça me rassure lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

----------------------

Allez, ne verser pas toutes vos larmes, gardez-en pour le prochain chapitre lol !

Comme je rentre chez moi que samedi (avec accès à Internet illimité, ouais !!) je posterais le chapitre 5 à ce moment-là.

En attendant, vos petites reviews toutes gentilles sont bien sûr les bienvenues mdr !


	5. Chapter 5

Et voici enfin la suite! J'ai réussis à trouver un peu de temps pour la poster. La fin de l'année arrive bientôt (enfin, pour moi lol!) et les profs s'acharnent de plus en plus sur nous snif!!

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me vont droit au coeur!!!

Ce chapitre est aussi triste, mais moins que le précédent je trouve. Et il y a une note d'espoir à la fin lol!

Bonne lecture!

-----------------

J'ouvris les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard. Ou peut-être était-ce plusieurs jours ? Je ne faisais plus attention à rien et j'avais perdu la notion de temps. Je me trouvais de nouveau dans une chambre d'hôpital, dans ce même hôpital où Edward m'avait emmené la dernière fois. La dernière chose qu'il avait fait avant de partir. Avant de me quitter pour de bon.

A cette pensée, mes larmes affluèrent à nouveau et coulèrent silencieusement le long de mes joues.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et Charlie pénétra dans ma chambre. Il avait l'air très fatigué, ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux, cernés d'épuisement et il portait une barbe de trois jours. J'en déduisis rapidement que je me trouvais ici depuis plus d'une journée.

- « Bella, ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ? me demanda-t-il doucement en s'asseyant près de moi.

- Comme quelqu'un qui vient de tenter de se suicider, lui répondis-je, la voix chargée de sarcasmes.

- Mon Dieu Bella, tu imagines un peu dans quel état j'étais ? » s'exclama-t-il douloureusement.

Il soupira doucement en passant une main sur son visage.

- « J'étais complètement paniqué quand je t'ai... Comment est-ce arrivé ? m'interrogea-t-il avec quelques trémolos dans la voix.

- J'ai pris tes lames de rasoir et j'ai...commencèrent-je avec un sourire sardonique.

- Je ne parle pas de ça ! me coupa-t-il. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi ? »

Ses yeux exprimaient une telle tristesse et une telle douleur que je n'eus pas la force de lui répondre.

Je détournais la tête pour ne plus croiser son regard rempli de chagrin et fixai le mur en ravalant mes larmes.

Je l'entendis soupirer bruyamment. Il devait se sentir coupable lui aussi. Coupable de ne pas avoir pu aider sa fille quand elle en avait besoin. Coupable de ne pas avoir vu assez tôt à quel point elle allait mal.

Je n'arrêtais pas de faire culpabiliser les personnes qui m'entouraient. Ma mère, Edward et maintenant Charlie.

J'étais une plaie pour tous ceux qui me connaissaient. Un boulet à traîner. Une malédiction. Je chamboulais la vie de ceux que j'approchais de façon irrémédiable et je les faisais souffrir, inévitablement.

Les larmes revinrent sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je pleurais sur moi, sur eux. Je pleurais sur ma pauvre existence d'être humain, qui avait été brièvement éclairée par l'arrivée d'Edward. Cette présence que je n'oublierais jamais et que j'avais perdue pour toujours. Jamais plus je ne reverrais ses prunelles dorées, ni son sourire enjôleur. Jamais plus je ne sentirais ses bras musclés autour de ma taille, ses lèvres douces sur ma peau, ses doigts froids sur ma joue. Et jamais plus je n'entendrais sa voix chaude et profonde qui faisait à chaque fois s'affoler mon cœur.

J'avais perdu tout cela et cette perte allait me tuer à petit feu. Son absence ne m'avait encore jamais semblé aussi atroce. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un trou béant à la place du cœur.

La seule chose dont j'étais sûre, c'était que je ne ressortirais pas indemne de cette histoire. Mes lacérations aux poignets cicatriseront, mais ma blessure au cœur ne se refermera jamais. Passée le reste de ma vie avec cette douleur lancinante me parut absolument intolérable.

Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui !

Je fermai les yeux pour retenir mes larmes qui coulaient à flots, mais la barrière que faisaient mes paupières n'était pas suffisante.

Charlie me caressa tendrement les cheveux pour tenter de me calmer mais rien n'y fit. Je finis par m'endormir, complètement épuisée.

Une semaine s'écoula sans que je puisse quitter l'hôpital. Je passais mes journées à pleurer et à dormir, ou plutôt à sombrer dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars plus éprouvants les uns que les autres. Edward en avait bien entendu le rôle principal. Je le voyais très souvent de dos, en train de s'éloigner de moi. J'avais beau lui courir après, je ne le rattrapais jamais. Il s'éloignait inexorablement de moi.

Je rêvais aussi de Rosalie. J'étais dans les bras d'Edward et Rosalie arrivait par derrière. Elle posait ses mains sur ses épaules et lui disait doucement : « Aller, viens Edward, il est temps de la laisser. Elle n'en vaut pas le coup. »

Alors, Edward me lâchait. Je tentais de le retenir, je le suppliais de ne pas m'abandonner mais rien n'y faisait. Il partait avec la blonde sans un regard pour moi. Rosalie se retournait une dernière fois pour m'adresser un sourire à la fois méchant et victorieux, tout en resserrant ses bras autour des épaules du jeune vampire. Ces types de rêves étaient horribles, et je me sentais à chaque fois un peu plus vide quand je me réveillais de l'un d'eux.

Mais le cauchemar qui revenait le plus fréquemment était celui où je le voyais à mes côtés, me regardant amoureusement. Nous n'étions que tous les deux et nous nous suffisions à nous-même. J'étais dans un tel état de plénitude et de sérénité que pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu faire cesser ce moment. Mais l'instant d'après, quand Edward allait m'embrasser, il me fixait avec horreur et s'enfuyait en courant. Je me retournais alors et apercevais mon reflet dans un miroir. Mes cheveux étaient gris et mon visage, plus ridé qu'une vieille pomme. Il s'était enfui pour ne pas me voir dans cet état.

Ce cauchemar était le pire de tous. Je m'en réveillais toujours en hurlant, le visage recouvert d'une fine pellicule de transpiration et le corps secoué de tremblements nerveux et incontrôlables.

Charlie était venu me rendre visite plusieurs fois, néanmoins il ne restait jamais très longtemps. Me voir allonger dans un lit d'hôpital, les poignets étroitement serrés par des bandages – une preuve physique flagrante de mon mal-être – à pleurer sans fin, ne devait pas être un spectacle des plus réjouissant. Par contre, aucun de mes prétendus amis ne vinrent me voir, à moins que Charlie ne fasse barrage pour leur éviter la vue de ma déchéance.

Puis, quelques jours plus tard, mon état commença à s'améliorer. Mes crises de larmes étaient plus espacées et je me nourrissais à peu près normalement. Je ne parlais toujours pas mais mes progrès étaient visibles.

Mon regard se posait très souvent sur mes bandages néanmoins, les larmes ne venaient plus déborder de mes yeux.

Le jour où je voulu en défaire un, l'infirmière me prit doucement mais fermement le poignet pour le reposer sur le lit.

- « Vos blessures sont profondes et la cicatrisation n'est pas encore totalement achevée, mademoiselle Swan. Vous ne tenez sans doute pas à ce que l'on vous attache à votre lit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix était douce et chaleureuse, je sentais qu'elle ne me voulait aucun mal, bien au contraire. Je la regardai droit dans les yeux en lui répliquant :

- « N'ayez crainte, je ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur. J'ai compris et je ne veux pas revivre cela une nouvelle fois.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie. Je suis heureuse de constater que vous tenez à vous en sortir. Et quelques soit les raisons de votre tentative de suicide, n'oubliez jamais que votre vie est toujours plus importante, toujours. »

J'acquiesçais à ses paroles et elle m'adressa un sourire qui me réchauffa le cœur.

Je n'avais toujours pas oublié ce qu'il s'était passé, mais j'arrivais à prendre du recul, à relativiser. Avec le temps, la douleur s'amenuiserait peut-être d'elle-même. C'était ce que je me répétais tous les jours pour tenter de reprendre le dessus.

Mais j'essayais surtout de me convaincre qu'un jour ou l'autre il reviendrait, et j'y croyais dur comme fer. J'avais ainsi trouvé une nouvelle raison de vivre même si l'espoir n'était encore qu'un fil tenu qui pouvait se rompre à n'importe quel moment. Je devais y croire, parce que la vie continue, et puis je ne voulais plus voir Charlie souffrir par ma faute.

Heureusement que maman n'était pas au courant, elle en aurait sûrement fait une jaunisse. Elle se trouvait pour le moment au Kansas avec Phil, dans une ville paumée où il n'y avait ni téléphone, ni Internet, ce qui m'arrangeait bien.

Trois jours après ma résolution de reprendre le dessus, Charlie vint me voir. Il s'assit sur une chaise à côté de moi et ne prononça pas un mot, comme à son habitude. Pour la première fois depuis mon hospitalisation, je me tournais vers lui, les yeux totalement secs de larmes. Je décelai une lueur de soulagement dans ses yeux.

- « Je suis désolée, murmurais-je d'une voix éraillée.

- Non, non Bella, tu n'as pas à l'être. Je suis tellement soulagé de t'entendre parler à nouveau, me dit-il avec un grand sourire. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. Je passais des heures auprès de toi mais tu ne réagissais plus, tu étais comme morte. »

Il détourna la tête pour cacher les larmes qui commençaient poindre le bout de leur nez. Je lui pris la main.

- « Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait souffrir. Je n'aurais pas dû faire cela, je n'aurais pas dû arriver à de telles...extrémités. Même si tout cela est terminé...

- Je sais. Je te mentirais en te disant que je comprends tes raisons ou ce que tu ressens, mais sache que, quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là pour toi. Et si tu veux en parler, je serais là pour t'écouter, affirma-t-il doucement.

- Merci. »

Il me caressa les cheveux dans un geste tendre.

- « Je voudrais quitter l'hôpital » lui demandais-je timidement.

Il paru étonné de ma requête.

- « Il est peut-être encore un peu tôt pour cela, tu ne crois pas ? me demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Il serait sans doute plus sage pour toi de rester encore quelques temps ici, au cas où.

- Papa, je vais devenir folle si je reste dans cet hôpital, lui rétorquais-je en souriant. Si je veux guérir complètement, il faut que je reprenne le cours de ma vie et je n'arriverais pas à le faire ici.

- Le médecin dit que ton état s'est grandement amélioré, mais n'est-ce pas un peu prématuré ? Je souhaite de tout cœur que tu reviennes à la maison, crois-moi. Mais j'ai peur que tu ne fasses une rechute, m'expliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je vais mieux papa, je t'assure. Je veux juste retourner à la maison et continuer à vivre, tout simplement. Je t'en pris, ne détruis pas tout mes efforts pour reprendre le dessus en voulant me garder enfermer ici, l'implorais-je en lui serrant doucement la main.

- Je vais d'abord en parler avec le médecin, ensuite on avisera.

- D'accord » lui concédais-je.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et se dirigea vers la porte.

- « Je t'aime papa, déclarais-je avant qu'il ne franchisse le pas de la porte.

- Moi aussi ma chérie » me répondit-il en souriant.

Je reposais ma tête sur l'oreiller. Oui, j'allais reprendre mon ancienne vie, sans lui. Ce constat me déchira le cœur, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il était partit pour que je puisse vivre, non ? Alors, autant lui accorder cette dernière faveur, je lui devais bien ça. Et peut-être reviendrait-il, ronger par le remord.

Un jour.

----------------

Réponses aux reviews : 

_**la-tite-yuya**_ : J'adore ta façon d'exprimer tes émotions avec les smileys lol!!Merci beaucoup! j'espère que tu appréciera celui-ci!

_**fascination120 **_: Ouais, une madeleine lol!! J'ai réussis à émouvoir quelqu'un!! La suite sera, euh...mitigé on va dire. Il y aura des hauts et des bas. J'espère que cela te plaira!

_**Kya Fanel**_ : Non, ce n'est pas très gai, j'avoue! Mais la tienne non plus, avec Charlie...ouin!!! et non, ce n'est pas Ed, comme tu peux le voir. Mais c'est beau l'espoir lol! Et encore une de chamboulée, ouais!! Désiké de pas pouvoir poster plus vite, ni de poster tout de suite mes reviews pour ta fic, mais j'ai le temps de rien faire snif!!

_**Aileen : **_Une nouvelle fan, youpi! Donc bienvenue et je suis très heureuse de te compter parmis nous! Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçue par la suite!

_**Sofi**_ : C'est vrai, tu as suivi mon conseil? C'est super triste avec ces chansons snif, la boîte de mouchoirs y passe très vite! Mais ne la range pas tout de suite, car la suite sera assez mitigée, avec des hauts et bas.

-----------------

J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde car fanfiction ne m'a pas envoyé d'alertes pour les reviews!!

Et comme d'habitude, la suite samedi prochain. En attendant, laissaer moi des reviews!

Bizzzou!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello me revoilou ! Je remercie tout d'abord toutes les personnes qui me lisent et encore plus celles qui me laissent des reviews. Merci beaucoup, beaucoup les filles !

C'est grâce à vous si je continue à écrire ! Je vais d'ailleurs vous mettre à **contribution** pour la suite de mon histoire… Mais non, ne prenez pas peur, je vous explique tout à la fin de ce chapitre lol !

J'ai rajouté ce chapitre au dernier moment. Je n'étais pas censé le mettre au début mais je trouvais qu'il allait bien avec. Il est un peu court par contre, gomen !

Ah oui, une dernière chose. Je publie aussi sur **Fictionpress**, sous le même pseudo. J'ai mis le lien dans mon profil.  
Si vous aimez bien ce que j'écris, venez y jeter un œil !

Bonne lecture !

--------------------------

Le docteur vint me voir juste après avoir discuté avec mon père. Il regarda rapidement mes poignets et me posa quelques questions. Il m'avoua avoir quelques réticences à me laisser partir ainsi. J'eus beau le supplier sur tous les tons, il ne voulait pas m'accorder mon droit de sortie.

Après dix minutes de débats houleux, nous arrivâmes à un compromis : il me laisserait sortir si le psychologue de l'hôpital attestait de mon bon équilibre mental. Il était plusieurs fois venu me voir depuis mon internement mais je ne lui avais jamais parlé. Il se contentait de rester assis sur une chaise, à m'observer.

Je réfléchis un moment. Après tout, qu'avais-je à y perdre ? S'il pouvait prouver que j'allais mieux, je pourrai enfin rentrer chez moi. J'acceptais donc les conditions du médecin et nous fixâmes le rendez-vous pour la fin d'après-midi.

A 16h30, je me rendis dans le cabinet du psy. C'était un vieil homme avec des yeux d'un bleu glacial mais qui brillait de malice dès que celui-ci souriait. Il me fit passer plusieurs tests assez barbants. Puis nous nous sommes assis face à face sans rien dire. Il brisa le silence quelques minutes plus tard.

- « Comment te sens-tu, Bella ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Bien, répondis-je de façon laconique.

- Non, je veux dire, comment te sens-tu en ce moment ? Que ressens-tu précisément ? »

J'hésitais avant de répondre.

- « Je me sens un peu perdue. Et terriblement triste aussi. Et coupable d'avoir inquiété mes proches ainsi. Je me sens affreusement vide, mais je me sens aussi de nouveau assez forte pour y faire face, lui répondis-je de manière décousue.

- Pourquoi veux-tu sortir de l'hôpital ?

- Pour pouvoir reprendre le cours de mon ancienne vie.

- Crois-tu que cela sera possible ? »

Sa question me désarçonna. J'avais évité de me la poser jusqu'à présent.

- « Je... je ne sais pas. Ce ne sera pas évident, je m'en doute, mais je ne peux pas m'avouer vaincue avant d'avoir essayer.

- C'est une belle façon de penser, déclara-t-il en souriant. Mais, tu n'as pas atterri dans cet hôpital sans raison. Un élément de ce que tu appelles ton ancienne vie a entraîné ta présence ici, je me trompe ?

- Non, murmurais-je malgré moi.

- Penses-tu pouvoir tenir le coup face à cet élément ?

- Oui. Et de toute façon, cet « élément » n'est plus là, ajoutais-je douloureusement.

- Veux-tu en parler ? » m'interrogea-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

J'aurais pu refuser et ne rien lui dire, mais je n'en avais pas envie. J'avais gardé toute cette histoire pour moi depuis trop longtemps, je devais en parler. Même si je ne pouvais pas tout dire.

- « C'est... c'est à cause d'un garçon. Que j'ai connu au lycée... »

Et je lui racontais tout : notre rencontre, nos conversations, nos différents, même le passage à Phœnix. Je transformais bien sûr les faits, pour qu'ils paraissent crédibles, mais je ne touchai pas au fond.

- « ... Et nous avons eu un accident de voiture. J'ai fini à l'hôpital et j'y suis restée une dizaine de jours. Quand je suis enfin rentrée chez moi, j'ai trouvé une lettre, où il me disait qu'il... »

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler mais je réussis à me contrôler avant qu'elles ne me submergent complètement.

- « ... Où il me disait qu'il s'en allait. Qu'il ne voulait pas continuer à me faire souffrir et que ça valait mieux pour nous deux. »

J'essuyais rapidement mes larmes et respirai profondément pour repousser la vague de souffrance que je sentais monter en moi.

- « Et il est parti, affirma-t-il avec compassion.

- Oui. Quand je me suis allée chez lui pour m'en rendre compte par mes propres yeux, j'ai cru devenir folle. Vivre sans lui me paraissait impossible, insupportable.

- Et tu as fini dans cet hôpital. »

J'acquiesçais silencieusement. Avec tout ce que je venais de lui dire, il ne me laisserait pas partir de sitôt !

- Je te pense apte à reprendre le cours de ta vie en dehors de cet hôpital » déclara-t-il après un silence.

Bouche bée, je le regardais sans comprendre.

- « Mais, pourquoi ? Je viens pourtant de...

- Tu as tenté de te suicider et tu es resté de nombreux jours prostrés dans un lit d'hôpital, c'est vrai. Mais tu as ensuite montré que tu voulais t'en sortir, que tu voulais vivre. La souffrance est normale dans ces moments-là, elle fait partie intégrante de notre vie. Je ne te promets pas que cela sera facile, elle ne disparaîtra du jour au lendemain. Mais tu peux la dépasser et aller de l'avant. Et tes proches, ta famille, tes amis, t'y aideront. Tu peux y arriver, il suffit d'y croire.

- Merci, lui dis-je en lui lançant un regard rempli de reconnaissance. Ah, mais mon père, il ne doit pas... m'exclamais-je soudainement.

- Il ne saura rien de notre conversation. Je suis tenu par le secret professionnel, rajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Merci, répétais-je, faute de mieux.

- Je t'en pris. Promets-moi de prendre soin de toi et de tout faire pour ne pas revenir ici » me demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

Je le lui promis et me jetais à son cou en laissant éclater ma joie.

Je pouvais enfin rentrer chez moi. Je me réjouissais de cette perspective autant que je la redoutais en fin de compte. J'allai devoir m'habituer à ne plus le voir, plus jamais. J'allai devoir apprendre à vivre sans lui, comme une personne normale. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester ici à me morfondre, ne serait-ce que pour mes parents.

J'attendis avec impatience que le psy eu finit de remplir mon attestation et couru la remettre au médecin. Il la parcourut rapidement des yeux et m'affirma que je pourrais sortir le lendemain.

-------------------------

Je vous avais dit qu'il était court. Et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu, parce que je n'ai aucune expérience en matière de psy. J'ai fait ce chapitre au feeling lol !

Réponses aux reviews :

_**Kya Fanel**_ : Et non c'était pas Ed lol. Mais t'inquiètes pas, il reviendra je te le promets !! J'ai essayé de décrire l'état de Bella du mieux que je pouvais, et j'espère ne jamais me retrouver dans un état pareil brrrr ! J'attends la suite de la tienne avec impatience !

_**Aileen**_ : Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça me fait super plaisir ! Si tu as été émue, c'est que j'ai réussi à bien l'écrire, ça me rassure lol !

_**Fascination120**_ : encore une petite madeleine ? C'est ce que je mange au petit déjeuner en ce moment lol ! Et oui, je vais continuer même si j'ai un peu de mal en ce moment. Je vais pas vous laisser sur votre fin quand même !

_**La-tite-yuya**_ : « Qui exprime toute la grandeur de celui qui l'écrit »… Kya ! Tu va me faire rougir ! Merci beaucoup, c'est super gentil ! J'espère que mon histoire ne s'essoufflera pas trop et que tu continueras à aimer !

_**Bellalove**_ : Contente d'avoir fait une nouvelle adepte ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

----------------------------------

Bon, reparlons de cette fameuse **contribution**, que je vous explique tout.

Pour commencer, je vais faire un gros spoil sinon vous allez rien comprendre : Edward est censé revenir (un jour ou l'autre lol !).

Et vous avez peut-être remarqué qu'au début de mon histoire, j'avais intitulé la première partie : **Descente aux enfers**. Ce qui sous-entend qu'il y aura une seconde partie (pour ceux qui ont suivi…lol).

Dans la seconde partie, j'étais censé faire une scène d'amour (au sens propre du terme…) entre Bella et Edward, ce qui m'obligera à faire passer cette fic en M malheureusement.

Mais après en avoir discuté avec ma sœur, j'ai trouvé d'autres idées. Et comme je veux faire cette histoire au mieux, je voudrais votre avis.

**1****er**** choix à faire** : Je fais juste une scène d'amour toute seule ou je la fais précéder de la transformation de Bella en vampire ? (ce qui est plus cohérent selon ma sœur)

**2ème choix à faire** : La seconde partie sera du point de vue d'Edward (je suis tarée, je sais). Mais raconter la transformation de Bella depuis un point de vue extérieur ne servirait pas à grand chose.

Donc, je fais toute la seconde partie du point de vue d'Edward sans exception, ou je fais quand même la transformation de Bella de son point de vue à elle, et le reste selon le point de vue d'Edward ?

Voilà le genre de questions existentielles qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jours lol ! Et je vous le demande assez tôt pour avoir le temps d'écrire mdr !

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez, et je tiendrais bien évidemment compte de vos remarques !

Merci beaucoup !

La suite la semaine prochaine, mais je ne sais pas si ce sera vendredi soir ou samedi, ça dépend si je rentre chez moi ou pas.

Bizzzou


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, c'est de nouveau moi (qui d'autre sinon ?) !

Comme j'ai été malade il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai pu écrire un max ! Comme je ça j'ai pris un peu d'avance. Mais vous allez devoir attendre patiemment pour avoir la suite niak niak niak !

Merci encore à toutes les revieweuses et aux lectrices qui rewievent pas mais qui lisent quand même !

Et merci à toutes celles qui m'ont donné leur avis pour la suite de cette histoire ! J'ai pris note de toutes vos remarques et je ferais en conséquence !

Bonne lecture !

-----------------------

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était partit, je ne fis pas de cauchemars cette nuit-là. Je dormis à peu près paisiblement sans trop me réveiller. Charlie vint me chercher vers la fin de matinée, pour me ramener à la maison. J'étais tellement contente de quitter l'hôpital que je lui sautai dans les bras. Il en fut très surpris – aucun de nous n'était habitués à ce genre de manifestation – mais il me serra malgré tout contre lui.

Puis il me ramena chez nous.

- « Que compte-tu faire de ta journée ? me demanda-t-il tandis qu'il conduisait.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être travailler sur l'ordinateur. Ou regarder la télé.

- Option non envisageable, il y a la demi-finale de base-ball cet après-midi, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Très bien, je lirais alors ! Je ne comprendrais jamais votre engouement pour ce sport, ce ne sont que des hommes qui s'amusent à envoyer une balle le plus loin possible avec un bâton, exclamais-je, faussement exaspérée.

- Une batte Bella, ça s'appelle une batte, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. C'est un sport exaltant qui demande de la force mais aussi de la concentration, de la logique, de la stratégie. Ce n'est pas qu'un bête sport, c'est toute une...

- ... institution, je sais » finissais-je à sa place en levant les mains pour avouer ma défaite.

Nous rîmes un moment. Cela me fit du bien sur le coup, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à une certaine personne qui aurait défendu ce sport avec sûrement autant d'ardeur que mon père. Je me rappelais aussi une partie de base-ball endiablée et sacrément plus « exaltante » que toutes celles que l'on peut voir à la télé !

Ce souvenir me fit sourire tristement. Encore une chose que je ne reverrai probablement plus. Mais avant d'avoir pu m'apitoyer plus sur mon sort, Charlie gara la voiture dans l'allée, devant notre maison.

Je montais directement dans ma chambre. Elle m'avait manqué cette petite chambre, même si elle me rappelait des souvenirs douloureux par moment. Je repensais à nos discutions sur mon lit, ou sur mon rocking-chair. Et toutes les fois où je m'étais endormie dans ses bras.

Je réussis malgré tout à retenir mes larmes, je faisais des progrès. J'avais l'impression de faire son deuil, même si ce n'était pas très loin de la vérité. Après tout, une partie de moi était morte quand il s'en était allé et j'allais devoir vivre le restant de mes jours avec un manque que rien ni personne ne pourra jamais combler.

- « Bella ! » m'appela Charlie depuis la salle de séjour.

Je descendis rapidement les escaliers pour le retrouver dans le salon, en train de ranger son bippeur.

- « Il y a une urgence au commissariat.

- Rien de grave, j'espère, m'inquiétais-je.

- Non, ne te fais pas de soucis. Ils ont seulement besoin de moi pour résoudre une affaire. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te laisser toute seule... ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'un air soucieux.

- Ca ira, tu peux y aller, répondis-je en balayant d'une main sa remarque.

- Pourtant, la dernière fois que je t'ai laissé toute seule, tu as... »

Je vis un éclair de douleur traverser ses prunelles. Le cœur étreint par le remord, je me glissai entre ses bras.

- « Je sais. La dernière fois, je n'allais pas bien, je le reconnais. Mais maintenant, je vais mieux. Je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur. Je resterais tranquille sans faire de bêtises, je te le promets.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il en me caressant les cheveux. Mais si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à me biper et j'accourrais immédiatement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Tu as ma parole. »

Je me sentais dans l'obligation de le rassurer. Après ce qu'il avait subi par ma faute, il était normal qu'il craigne pour ma santé. Mais, j'avais décidé de passer le cap et de ne plus replonger. En tous cas, je ferais tout pour.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et partie sur son lieu de travail. Je remontais et allumais mon ordinateur. La connexion à Internet prit plusieurs minutes mais je pus quand même accéder à ma boîte mail. Je n'avais qu'un message, daté de la veille.

_Bonjour ma chérie, c'est Maman._

_J'ai pu trouver un cybercafé qui tarife ses minutes de connexion à un prix exorbitant, mais je voulais absolument avoir de tes nouvelles.  
Le temps ici est superbe, quoique beaucoup plus sec qu'à Phoenix. Phil a gagné de nombreux match et il a reçu trois propositions de clubs réputés de la côte ouest, n'est-ce pas formidable ?  
J'espère que tu te portes bien que tu profites quand même de l'été.  
J'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience.  
Je t'aime fort ma chérie, et je pense souvent à toi._

_Bisous._

_Maman._

Son mail me fit sourire. J'étais contente qu'elle soit heureuse, ma réclusion à Forks avait au moins fait le bonheur de quelqu'un. Non, je n'avais pas le droit de dire cela. J'avais passé de très bon moment depuis que j'étais ici, en commençant par ma rencontre avec Edward. Même si la situation était plus que difficile en ce moment, je ne pourrais jamais regretter de l'avoir rencontré, jamais. Je devais juste m'habituer à ne plus y penser, en tout cas moins souvent qu'avant. Ce n'étaient que des souvenirs maintenant, rien de plus.

Et je ne pouvais pas passer ma vie à ruminer ces souvenirs, à m'y enfermer pour fuir la réalité.

Ma détermination toute neuve de commencer une nouvelle vie s'écroula d'un coup quand mon regard se posa sur un bout de papier chiffonné posé sur mon bureau.

Sa fameuse lettre.

Je soupirais bruyamment. Ce ne serait vraiment pas facile, vraiment pas. Je pouvais m'écrouler en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et replonger dans la dépression. Mais à cet instant, le visage de Charlie, déformé par la tristesse et la douleur, s'imposa à mon esprit. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire subir cette souffrance une nouvelle fois, ce serait vraiment égoïste de ma part. Et je devais penser à maman aussi, qui ne devait en aucun cas apprendre ce qui m'était arrivé.

Je lui rédigeais un rapide message pour la rassurer. Je lui parlai des cours, du beau temps qui se maintenait, en bref de banalités.

Je passais encore une heure sur l'ordinateur, à naviguer un peu au hasard sur Internet, avant que Charlie ne rentre.

Je décidais ensuite de regarder la demi-finale de base-ball avec lui, ce qui le surprit grandement. Ce n'était pas vraiment par enthousiasme que je faisais ça, mais je ne voulais pas être seule. Quand j'étais seule, j'avais tendance à ruminer, à trop penser à lui. J'avais besoin d'une présence à mes côtés pour atténuer quelque peu la douleur de son absence.

Quand le soir fut venu, je repris mes bonnes vieilles habitudes et préparais le repas pour Charlie et moi. Au menu : poisson en papillote et pommes de terre sautées. Puis, nous mangeâmes silencieusement, chacun plongé dans ces pensées.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle, je me rendis dans ma chambre et me plongeai dans le premier livre que je vis. Je m'endormis quelques heures plus tard, au beau milieu de ma lecture.

Les rayons du soleil vinrent me chatouiller le nez le lendemain matin. J'avais totalement oublié de fermer les volets la veille et une clarté éblouissante remplissait la pièce. J'aurais pu ronchonner et me rendormir rapidement mais j'avais passé plus de deux semaines à l'hôpital et je ne voulais plus perdre de temps. Je me levai promptement et partis prendre ma douche. Le jet d'eau chaude finit par me réveiller complètement mais je restai encore plusieurs minutes sous l'eau, par pur plaisir.

Quand je descendis enfin dans la cuisine, Charlie était déjà en train de déjeuner.

- « Bien dormi ? me demanda-t-il tout en beurrant sa tartine de pain.

- Comme un bébé. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi.

- Tu m'en vois heureux. »

Je m'assis à mon tour et me préparai un bol de céréales.

- « Euh… papa, je souhaiterais que maman ne soit pas au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières semaines. »

Charlie releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- « Je ne voudrais pas l'inquiéter et je sais que si elle apprenait quoique ce soit, elle accourrait aussitôt. Je ne veux pas gâcher son bonheur, ajoutais-je en baissant la tête.

- D'accord, cela restera entre nous, répondit-il en me souriant gentiment.

- Merci. »

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, je repris :

- « Tu vas aller pêcher cet après-midi ?

- Je ne sais pas encore…

- J'espère que tu n'hésites pas à cause de moi ? lui demandais-je en haussant les sourcils.

- Je pensais annuler, mais puisque tu ne veux pas de moi à la maison, j'irais quand même, répliqua-t-il.

- Je ne voudrais pas te priver de ce plaisir » lui répondis-je avec un sourire alors que je terminais mes céréales.

Je passais le reste de la matinée à traîner dans la maison. Charlie partit juste après manger.

Comme il faisait beau, et que je m'ennuyais ferme, je décidais d'aller me promener dehors. Je sortis de la maison et mes pas me menèrent directement auprès de la forêt derrière notre maison. La première fois que je l'avais vu, elle m'avait paru sombre et inhospitalière. Mais, éclairée par la clarté du jour, elle n'était plus si impressionnante que cela. Je marchais un moment, en évitant de tomber, de me cogner contre un arbre, de me prendre les pieds dans une racine…bref, les petits tracas habituels.

Occupée à surveiller chacun de mes pas avec précaution, je n'aperçus pas immédiatement que j'avais débouché dans une petite clairière. Je m'en rendis compte à cause de la soudaine luminosité qui m'aveugla un instant.

La clairière était beaucoup plus petite que celle d'Edward, et moins belle aussi. Mais c'était peut-être simplement parce qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle était néanmoins agréable et je m'assis dans l'herbe pour profiter de son calme.

Mes pensées se tournèrent bien évidemment vers Edward et le souvenir de son départ était toujours aussi douloureux. Mais je ne pouvais pas me laisser abattre, je devais aller de l'avant. C'était pour cela qu'il était partit, pour me laisser vivre ma propre vie, même si cela me tuait à chaque fois que je pensais à lui.

Les larmes aux yeux, je m'allongeai sur l'herbe et jouai avec des brindilles. La douce chaleur de la journée et le bruit du vent me berçait et je finis par m'endormir.

Je fis un rêve étrange à ce moment-là. Je me voyais dormir et une ombre s'approchai de moi. Je n'arrivai pas à fixer mon regard sur elle tant elle se déplaçait vite. Il y avait une chose dont j'étais sûre, je connaissais cette personne qui se mouvait trop vite pour être perçu par l'œil.

- « Edward ! » m'écriais-je en me réveillant en sursaut.

Je portais la main à ma joue, quelque chose de froid et de dur m'avait effleuré. Avais-je seulement fait un rêve particulièrement réaliste ou bien Edward était-il réellement venu me rendre visite ? Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à déborder. Un sanglot douloureux souleva ma poitrine. Il me manquait tellement que je me mettais à l'imaginer près de moi, c'était pathétique. J'étais pathétique. Je me couchais en chien de fusil et laissai libre court à mes larmes que j'avais réussi à retenir jusque là.

Comment une personne peut-t-elle vous donner autant de bonheur et l'instant d'après vous faire souffrir atrocement ? Je ne pourrais jamais me faire à son absence, c'était impossible. Il faisait partie de ma vie, il était une partie de moi-même. Jamais personne ne m'avait manqué à ce point, pas même ma mère.

Je restai de longues minutes prostrés dans cette clairière qui me rappelai tant l'homme que j'aimais à en mourir.

Après plus d'une demi-heure à me lamenter, je me relevai et me dirigeai vers la maison. Charlie n'était pas encore rentré et j'en profitai pour me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. Bizarrement, plus aucune lame de rasoir ne traînait et ce constat me fit sourire ironiquement. Après m'être passé de l'eau sur la figure, histoire d'essayer de faire un peu dégonfler mes yeux bouffis de larmes, je me rendis dans ma chambre et m'affalais sur mon lit, vidée.

Mon regard se posa sur mon sac de cours. Mes amis devaient s'inquiéter pour moi. Ou peut-être pas. Après tout, aucun n'était venu me voir pendant mon hospitalisation. Mais je pensai plutôt que c'était Charlie qui leur avait fait barrage. A bien y réfléchir, ils me manquaient eux aussi : Jessica, Mike, Angela et même Eric et Tyler. J'avais envie de les revoir, de les rassurer sur mon sort.

Je voulais retourner en cours.

Pas que les cours m'ait tant manqué que cela, mais j'avais besoin d'une présence, de personne autour de moi pour me sentir moins seule. Même si cette impression était toute relative. A chaque fois que je restai seule, je déprimai et il fallait à tout prix que je remonte la pente, au moins pour mes parents. Alors que je formulai cette pensée, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir : Charlie venait de rentrer.

Je dévalai les escaliers en manquant de m'étaler pour me diriger vers lui. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul en me voyant débouler de la sorte et me regarda d'un air suspicieux.

- « Papa, j'aimerais retourner en cours demain » lui annonçais-je de but en blanc.

Charlie me fixa avec de grands yeux étonnés. Il avait tendance à prendre un air ahuri un peu trop souvent à mon goût ces derniers temps.

- « Euh… je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ton année scolaire, mais tu viens juste de sortir de l'hôpital. Il te faut du repos, du calme. Reprendre les cours dans ton état n'est pas conseillé, conclut-il sans autre forme de procès.

- Papa, je vais bien, soupirais-je, exaspérée. Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Je veux retourner au lycée, j'en ai besoin, tu comprends. Quand je reste seule, j'ai tendance à trop penser… à ce qui s'est passé » bredouillais-je, la tête baissée.

J'avais failli dire que je pensais trop à lui, mais Charlie ne savait pas qu'Edward était la cause principale de mon état. Enfin, je l'espérais…

- « J'ai besoin de voir du monde, de revoir mes amis, repris-je. S'il te plaît, le suppliais-je.

- Tu veux vraiment y retourner ? me demanda-t-il avec anxiété.

- Oui.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il après quelques instants, vaincu. Tu as toujours obtenu ce que tu voulais et si je refusais, tu serais capable de faire le mur pour t'y rendre quand même. Promets-moi seulement de te ménager, et de rentrer directement si tu te sens mal.

- C'est promis. Merci papa ! » m'exclamais-je avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue et filai dans ma chambre.

Après le dîner, je fis mon sac pour le lendemain. La journée risquait d'être difficile et j'allais devoir me maîtriser pour ne pas chercher un membre de la famille Cullen du regard. Son absence se ferait cruellement ressentir, mais en même temps, cela me permettrai de revoir mes amis et de me sentir un peu moins seule. J'allai me coucher quelques heures plus tard en priant pour que cette reprise se passe bien.

----------------------------

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Personnellement je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre. Je trouve qu'il ne sert pas à grand chose et qu'il fait pas avancer l'histoire, mais bon…

Réponses aux reviews :

_**Fascination120**_ : Oui, moi non plus je n'aime pas les psy. Ils croient tous connaître alors qu'ils ne comprennent rien ! Et la preuve en sera faite dans quelques chapitres…

_**Kya Fanel**_ : Merci beaucoup pour ton aide. Et je pense que je vais faire comme tu as dit : la transformation de Bella, vu de son point de vue à elle. Et le reste en POV d'Edward. Et je te dirais pas comment, ni quand il revient…lol ! Ce sera la surprise ! Et j'aime beaucoup l'idée de te savoir scotchée à ma fic hihihih !

_**Aileen**_ : Je prends note de ton choix. Je trouve aussi que c'est plus logique, mais je voulais avoir votre avis. Et oui, je sais ce chapitre est court, mais je n'étais pas censé le mettre au début, je le trouvais pas génial. C'est ma sœur qui a insisté, donc c'est elle qui faut remercier lol !

_**Sofi**_ : Ok pour la transformation ! Ca va pas être facile, mais j'adore relever les défis ! J'espère juste ne pas vous décevoir.

_**MoonyMei**_ : C'est pas grave si tu es en retard, quand que tu viens voir ma fic de temps en temps lol. Moi aussi j'ai plus trop le temps en ce moment, mais plus qu'un mois de cours et ça sera bon !!! Et oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Ed va revenir incessamment sous peu ! C'est vrai que Bella va avoir du mal à reprendre le dessus. Mais tu verras, comment j'ai fait ça lol !

_**La-tite-yuya**_ : J'ai failli ne pas te répondre. En fait, je viens tout juste de recevoir ta review, c'est beau la technologie non ? lol ! Et comme pour les autres, je prends note de ta remarque. J'ai pas mal d'idée maintenant, il faut juste que j'arrive à agencer tout ça lol !  
Et merci beaucoup pour ta confiance et tes encouragements, ça me motive à écrire la suite !

------------------------

Donc, après avoir lu toutes vos reviews j'ai tout pleins de nouvelles idées ! Je ferais donc la transformation de Bella de son point de vue à elle. Et la suite selon Edward. Et même la scène d'amour (je vais bien m'amuser moi…) !!

Ca va être un vrai défi, mais je vais y arriver. Ou peut-être pas…on verra bien lol !

En tout cas, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir et que mon histoire ne va pas s'essouffler !

La suite samedi prochain, comme d'habitude. Et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton violet en bas à gauche. Oui oui, vous avez le droit !!

Bizzzzzz


	8. Chapter 8

Me revoila pour vous narrer la reprise des cours de Bella ! Va-t-elle réussir à surmonter l'absence d'Edward ? Réponse dans ce chapitre !

Un grand et gros merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu, elles me font toujours autant plaisir.

En ce moment, j'ai énormément de mal à écrire. Manque de temps, stress à cause des cours et pas la grande joie en général. Mais avec vos reviews, je retrouve le sourire et l'envie d'écrire ! Merci pour tout !

Bonne lecture !

---------------------------

Quand le réveil sonna le lendemain, je me levai prestement pour ne pas être tentée de me rendormir. Je jetais un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il faisait gris, malheureusement. Le soleil n'avait pas quitté le ciel de Forks depuis plusieurs jours et je m'y étais habituée. Cependant, je n'étais pas à Phœnix et le beau temps était plutôt rare par ici. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour achever de me réveiller sous le jet brûlant de la douche. Puis je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner. Charlie était déjà parti, je me retrouvais alors seule en tête-à-tête avec mon bol de céréales. Je réfléchissais à cette journée de cours qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer, tout en mangeant distraitement mes céréales.

Quand j'eus terminé, je lavais rapidement mon bol et sortis de la maison. La chaleur étouffante m'écrasa dès que j'eus passé le seuil de la porte. Le temps était orageux mais il ne pleuvait pas encore. Je priais pour qu'il en soit ainsi toute la journée. Ou que la pluie attende au moins le soir pour tomber.

Je m'engouffrais dans ma camionnette rouge avec plaisir. Je fis rugir le moteur et m'engagea prudemment dans la circulation, peu dense à cette heure de la journée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me garais sur le parking du campus. En voyant les élèves dans la cour juste devant moi, je fus pris de panique. Qu'allaient-ils dire en me voyant revenir ? Allaient-ils me demander des explications ? Allaient-ils me plaindre ou me prendre en pitié ? Je me pris la tête entre les mains pour arrêter ce flot de questions. Je ne pouvais pas me dérober maintenant, il fallait que je relève la tête et que j'affronte la réalité.

En fait, ce n'était pas la réaction des autres qui me faisait peur, mais son absence à _lui_. Je n'osais pas me l'avouer, néanmoins c'était cela qui me paralysait et qui m'empêchait de quitter l'habitacle de ma voiture.

Je respirai un bon coup en fermant les yeux. Tout allait bien se passer, je pouvais y arriver. Je n'allais pas me laisser détruire par si peu quand même ! Quand je rouvris les yeux, ma détermination était revenue et j'ouvris ma portière pour affronter cette journée. Et puis, advienne que pourra !

J'arrivais devant la salle de cours sans encombre. Je n'avais croisé personne que je connaissais et même si certains me dévisageait bizarrement, j'arrivai à gérer.

Alors que j'accrochais ma veste à une patère, j'aperçus Jessica qui arrivait. Quand elle me vit, elle s'arrêta net en me fixant de ses grands yeux clairs. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblota puis elle se précipita sur moi et se jeta à mon cou. Elle me serra étroitement dans ses bras sans rien dire. Je passais un bras autour de ses épaules qui tressautaient. Je priais pour qu'elle n'aborde pas un quelconque sujet fâcheux mais elle se contenta de pleurer silencieusement sur mon épaule. Lorsque ses larmes furent taries, elle releva la tête et me regarda en souriant.

- « Je suis contente de te revoir Bella, tu nous as tellement manqué, me dit-elle simplement.

- Moi aussi, vous m'avez manqué » lui concédais-je.

Elle me serra encore une fois dans ses bras avant de me relâcher et de m'entraîner vers la salle de classe. Juste au moment où j'allais passer le pas de la porte, je vis Mike venir à notre rencontre. Et comme Jessica, il s'arrêta et me dévisagea avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois sans émettre le moindre son. C'était assez comique, on aurait dit un poisson hors de l'eau. Il semblait partagé entre l'envie de me serrer dans ses bras à son tour – et peut-être plus, le connaissant – et la peur de ma réaction.

- « Salut Bella, bredouilla-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Content de te revoir parmi nous » ajouta-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de classe et s'assied à sa place.

Son comportement me surpris quelque peu. Je pensais qu'il serait content de me revoir. Alors que là, j'avais eu l'impression que quelque chose le dérangeait ! Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû revenir en fin de compte.

Mon dépit n'échappa pas à Jess qui se dépêcha de me rassurer :

- « Ne tiens pas compte de son comportement. Il a été bouleversé en apprenant ce qui t'était arrivé. Il est soulagé de te voir en bonne santé, j'en suis persuadée, mais il ne sait pas comment le montrer. Tu connais la psychologie masculine : ils ne doivent jamais montrer ce qu'ils ressentent » répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, plongée dans mes pensées. Nous entrâmes finalement dans la classe et nous nous assîmes côte à côte. Elle se chargea de me raconter tous les potins et ragots que j'avais ratés et me promit de me fournir tous les cours.

La matinée suivit son cours sans problème. J'avais l'impression que tout était normal. Enfin, presque tout malheureusement. Je redoutais le moment où j'irais à la cafétéria et où je constaterais de mes propres yeux qu'il n'était vraiment plus là.

A la sortie de notre dernier cours de la matinée, Mike me rattrapa dans le couloir.

- « Euh…Bella, écoutes, je tenais à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, me dit-il confusément.

- T'excuser pourquoi ? lui demandais-je étonnée.

- Pour mon comportement. Je ne voulais pas te paraître froid ou blasé…mais, je…je ne sais pas comment dire ça… »

Je mis fin à sa torture en posant une main sur son épaule.

- « Je sais, j'ai compris ce que tu cherches à me dire. Et ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser, pour vous avoir fait vous inquiéter de la sorte, lui dis-je doucement.

- Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce serait plutôt à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. En tout cas, je suis vraiment content que tu ailles mieux ! » m'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Je lui souris à mon tour et nous partîmes rejoindre les autres devant la cafétéria. Jusqu'à maintenant, personne ne m'avait demandé les raisons de mon hospitalisation, même si, j'en étais sûre, beaucoup en mourrait d'envie. Je me doutais qu'ils en avaient une vague idée et je les remerciais mentalement de ne pas en parler.

Le moment que je redoutais le plus arrivait à grand pas. Je pris place dans la file et suivit mes amis. J'arrivai jusqu'à notre table sans lever le regard de mon plateau et m'assis dos au reste de la salle. Mike lança un regard interrogateur à Jessica qui fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête en guise de réponse. Il haussa les épaules et vint s'asseoir en face de moi alors que Jessica prenait place à ma droite.

Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien pour faire passer le temps et je constatais qu'ils faisaient tout pour éviter certains sujets. Après le déjeuner, nous retournâmes en cours et la journée s'écoula tranquillement. Je réussis même à ne pas penser à lui de tout l'après-midi.

A la fin de la journée, Jessica resta un moment avec moi pour discuter. Enfin, elle parlait et moi j'écoutais. Mais cela ne me gênait pas, bien au contraire. Elle me raccompagna jusqu'au parking. Et, par pur réflexe, je cherchais une certaine Volvo des yeux. En prenant conscience de mon geste, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Jessica s'en aperçu et me serra contre elle.

- « Il est parti Jess, il est vraiment parti, sanglotais-je contre son épaule.

- Je sais et j'en suis sincèrement désolé, répondit-elle en me caressant les cheveux pour m'apaiser.

- Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, c'est trop dur. Je ne pourrais pas l'oublier !

- C'est toujours difficile au début, mais tu vas y arriver, j'en suis sûre. Et nous sommes là pour te soutenir. Tu peux compter sur nous quoi qu'il arrive, d'accord ? C'est normal que tu ais mal, c'est encore trop tôt mais je te promets que tu iras mieux.

- D'accord. »

Je restais à pleurer silencieusement sur son épaule encore un moment avant de me détacher d'elle.

- « Merci Jess, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

- C'est à ça que serve les amis, non ? Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. »

Je la remerciais encore une fois avant de monter dans ma voiture. Elle me fit signe de la main alors que je quittais le parking.

En rentrant chez moi, je me sentais plus apaisée. Même si je ne lui avais pas tout dit, j'étais sûre que Jessica avait à peu près compris ce qui s'était passé, et bizarrement cela me faisait du bien. Elle était là pour m'aider, et Charlie aussi, tout comme l'avait dit le psychologue de l'hôpital. Leur soutien et leur présence allait m'aider à surmonter cette épreuve et à remonter la pente.

Je rentrais chez moi pour faire mes devoirs et commencer à travailler les cours que j'avais ratés. Charlie rentra quelques heures plus tard et je fis le dîner. Notre petite routine quotidienne reprenait place et cela me réconfortait. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai bientôt reprendre normalement le cours de ma vie, comme il le souhaitait dans sa lettre.

La semaine se déroula merveilleusement bien. Tout le monde était au petit soin pour moi, mais sans jamais en faire trop. C'était des petits gestes ou des paroles réconfortantes qui m'aidaient beaucoup. Jessica était toujours avec moi et savait me dérider quand une crise de larmes menaçait de pointer le bout de son nez. Elle savait très bien me faire oublier son absence. Mike aussi m'aidait beaucoup et sa façon maladroite de me montrer son soulagement et sa joie de me revoir était touchante.

Je réussis peu à peu à retrouver le sourire même si, au cours de la journée, il y avait toujours un moment où je pensais à lui. Ces moments-là étaient douloureux et je risquais de craquer à n'importe quel instant mais le soutien de mes amis, ainsi que leur présence à mes côtés, me forçait à ravaler ma peine et à relever la tête.

--------------------------------

Alors, cette première journée ? Au prochain chapitre, vous aurez la fin de la semaine, et… non je dis rien, ça va vous gâcher le suspense lol !

Réponses aux reviews : 

_**Fascination120**_ : Oui, tes reviews me font énormément plaisir et je suis contente de t'apporter autant de joie quand tu lis ma fic. Et même si j'ai du mal à écrire en ce moment, je compte continuer, je ne vais pas vous laisser sur votre fin !

_**leti1515**_ : Oui, j'essaye de publier régulièrement même si des fois c'est difficile lol ! Et c'est vrai, j'ai peur rien qu'en pensant à ce que je veux écrire. Peur de pas être à la hauteur et de me ramasser lamentablement. Ca me bloque un peu pour écrire, mais je vais y arriver lol ! Et comme tu le dis, cette histoire me tient particulièrement à cœur, donc j'espère ne pas la rater pour la suite !

_**Lou de Tylmarade**_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et au risque de me répéter, je n'ai pas encore lu Tentation !! Ca me touche que tu dises que j'ai bien repris le style de l'auteur, mais je n'ai pas lu Tentation, pour éviter le plagiat justement. Je me suis juste inspiré de Fascination.

_**Kya Fanel**_ : Et non, Ed n'est toujours pas revenu, ce serait pas drôle sinon lol ! Mais il reviendra je te le promets ! Et moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le passage de la clairière ! Après, c'est à l'interprétation du lecteur : Ed est-il venu lui rendre visite ou pas ? Même moi je le sais pas lol !

_**La-tite-yuya**_ : Merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait super plaisir et j'espère que mon histoire continuera à te plaire.

_**MoonyMei**_ : Mais non, tu n'es pas oiseau de mauvaise augure ! Et comme tu peux le voir, sa reprise est mitigée. Elle a du mal à tenir le coup, ce qui se comprend aisément. Et oui, tu as le droit de cliquer, même pour ce chapitre lol !

_**Megane**_ : Merci pour ta review, elle me fait super plaisir ! Je suis heureuse quand vous prenez autant de plaisir à me lire que j'en prends à écrire !

_**XxjustineblainxX**_ : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a très plaisir. Oui je sais, l'histoire est assez triste mais Edward reviendra promis ! J'ai hâte de lire la suite de la tienne ;) !

--------------------

Je vais essayer de poster le chapitre suivant samedi prochain mais je ne promets rien ! Avec les cours j'ai plus de temps pour moi. Et j'ai du mal à écrire la suite de cette histoire, j'ai peut-être vu trop ambitieux, je sais pas. Mais comme je suis en vacances dès le 10 juin, ça ira sûrement mieux après !

Bizzzz et à la semaine prochaine !!


	9. Chapter 9

Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour (les références... lol !).

Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez toutes les reviews remplit de mots de félicitations et d'encouragements que j'ai reçu. Merci beaucoup beaucoup !

Les semaines sont de plus en plus dures, les profs de plus en plus exigeants et les heures de libres de moins en moins nombreuses. Résultat, pas le temps pour écrire.

Jusque là, j'avais toujours réussi à garder un chapitre d'avance, bin plus maintenant lol ! Le chapitre 10 est en cours d'écriture et j'espère l'avoir fini pour le week-end prochain, mais je ne vous promets rien.

En tout cas, merci encore et VIVEMENT LES VACANCES !!!!!!

Bonne lecture !

-------------------------------

Le dernier jour de la semaine, alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi, j'entendis des éclats de voix non loin du bâtiment. Curieuse, je m'approchais un peu et reconnu les voix d'Eric et de Mike.

- « Je ne supporte pas de la voir dans cet état ! Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider ! s'exclama Mike.

- Tu ne peux rien faire de plus, elle doit s'en remettre toute seule, répondit Eric.

- Non, elle a besoin d'être épaulée, de quelqu'un pour la soutenir. Elle a l'air de tellement souffrir. Tout ça à cause de lui ! »

Eric répondit quelque chose que je n'entendis pas. Intriguée, je me rapprochais encore.

- « Il ne l'a méritait pas ! Il n'a su que la faire souffrir. Il n'a pas intérêt à remettre les pieds à Forks, sinon je lui refais le portrait ! Moi je ne l'aurais pas fait souffrir, je ne me serais pas enfui comme un lâche. Je l'aurais rendu heureuse et jamais elle n'aurait versé la moindre larme. Ce type est un monstre ! »

En prononçant cette dernière phrase, Mike m'aperçu enfin. Surpris de ma présence, il tenta vainement de s'excuser.

Mais j'étais trop sous le choc pour lui prêter vraiment attention.

Oui il m'avait fait souffrir.

Oui il était parti.

Oui j'avais pleuré à cause de lui.

Mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, je l'aimais trop pour ça !

- « Bella, il ne te méritait pas, comment as-tu pu tomber amoureuse d'un type pareil ? Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ? Moi je ne t'aurais pas fait souffrir, répéta-t-il en me prenant les mains. Je t'aime et je prendrais soin de toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je te ferais oublier cet Edward qui t'a fait tant de mal en apparaissant dans ta vie… »

Ma main partie toute seule. Mike porta la sienne à sa joue rougie en me regardant d'un air étonné. La marque de mes doigts commençait à apparaître sur sa joue.

- « Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier, jamais ! Et surtout pas avec toi Mike Newton, merci de me l'avoir rappeler. Je ne pourrais jamais en aimer un autre que lui et encore moins un gringalet insipide et égoïste comme toi ! » lui déclarais-je d'un ton dangereusement bas et menaçant.

Je les plantais tous les deux là et me dirigeais vers le parking. En entrant dans la voiture, je pris conscience des larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues. J'étais partagée entre une tristesse immense et une colère intense. J'entendais à peine le bruit du moteur tant mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine. Je rentrais chez moi en bouillonnant.

En arrivant à la maison, j'ouvris la porte à la volée et la refermai en la claquant violemment. Heureusement que Charlie n'était pas encore rentré, j'allais pouvoir me calmer tranquillement sans m'en prendre à lui.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je balançais mon sac et ma veste à travers la pièce et me dirigeais d'un pas rageur vers la salle de bain. La colère m'avait donné chaud et je voulais me rafraîchir.

Je me passais alors de l'eau sur le visage tout en marmonnant les pires insultes que j'aurais voulu balancer à Mike. Quand je levais les yeux vers le miroir pour voir ma tête, je crus devenir folle. Le visage d'Edward était apparu dans la glace, en flou, comme un mirage. Il paraissait triste et ses traits étaient sombres. Il me murmura « _je t'aime_ » puis son visage s'assombri encore plus tout en commençant à s'estomper. Il chuchota un « _adieu_ » qui me déchira le cœur, avant d'être remplacé par l'image de Mike.

Ce dernier arborait un sourire triomphant tout en me disant « _Je te ferais oublier cet Edward qui t'a fait tant de mal en apparaissant dans ta vie…_ » 

De rage, mon poing s'abattit sur le miroir qui explosa en mille morceaux. La main ensanglantée, je retournais dans ma chambre. J'avais une folle envie de passer mes nerfs sur quelque chose, à défaut de quelqu'un. Je pris ma chaise de bureau et la lançais avec violence contre le mur où elle s'écrasa dans un bruit assourdissant. Je cherchais des yeux de quoi me défouler.

Je voulais tout casser pour faire enfin sortir tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Toute cette colère, toute cette tristesse qui menaçaient de m'étouffer.

Je m'avançais vers mon étagère et commençais à balancer tout ce qui s'y trouvait : livres, bibelots, photos… Tous se retrouva à terre. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers mon bureau et arrachai l'ordinateur de toutes ces connexions. Il alla compléter le tas d'affaire qui s'amoncelait à mes pieds.

Je n'en pouvais plus de cette vie qui tournait au cauchemar. Il fallait que ça cesse ! Des larmes mêlant rage et chagrin coulèrent de mes yeux et ma vue se brouilla.

Je me ruai vers mon armoire et jetais tous mes vêtements par-dessus mon épaule. A cause des larmes, je ne voyais pas ce que je lançais.

Mais malgré tout ce remue-ménage, je n'arrivai toujours pas à me calmer. Une douleur sans nom commençait à m'étreindre le cœur jusqu'à me faire suffoquer. Mes sanglots redoublèrent quand je compris enfin la raison de ce débordement.

Je ne m'énervais pas à cause de Mike, pas entièrement en tout cas. Mais bien à cause de _lui _! A cause de son abandon et de sa fuite !

Comment pouvait-on aimer une personne au point d'en devenir folle, dans le sens propre du terme ?

Je m'écroulais par terre au milieu de mes habits en pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je ne pouvais pas lui survivre, jamais. J'étais en son pouvoir et sans lui je dépérissais.

J'entourais mes genoux de mes bras et me balançais d'avant en arrière comme pour me bercer. Et tout en pleurant, je murmurais une série sans fin de « J'en peux plus », comme une litanie incessante résultant de mon coup de folie.

_J'en peux plus, j'en peux plus, j'en peux plus, j'en peux plus, j'en peux plus…_

---------------------------

Dispute avec Mike, qui révèle sa vraie nature ! Désolé mais je l'ai jamais aimé, il faisait le bouc émissaire parfait lol ! Et le pétage de plomb de notre chère Bella, vous en pensez quoi ?

Réponses aux reviews : 

_**Fascination120**_ : Un grand merci à toi pour m'avoir soutenue jusque là et pour tout tes encouragements. Merci beaucoup ! J'espère toujours autant que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !

_**Leti1515**_ : ton anniversaire le 15 juin ? C'est noté lol ! Moi c'est en octobre, j'ai le temps mdr ! Merci infiniment pour tes encouragements qui me vont droit au cœur. Oui, ne t'inquiète pas je continue. Mon rythme est considérablement ralenti, mais ce ne sera que le temps de deux semaines, après je repartirai sur les chapeau de roue lol !

_**XxjustineblainxX **_: Edward reviendra bientôt, promis. Dans quelques chapitres. Pas plus de trois en tous cas, ça dépendra de comment je vais les découper. Mais l'histoire ne s'arrêtera pas quand il reviendra, loin de là. Je compte m'amuser avec eux encore un peu lol !

_**Megane**_ : Merci pour ta review, elle me touche toujours autant que les autres. Je pense que Bella aussi a hâte qu'Edward revienne lol ! Mais ça ne va pas tarder, promis !

_**LA-TITE-YUYA **_: Oui, rassures-toi, Edward reviendra. Dans trois chapitres au grand maximum ! Merci pour tes encouragements et félicitations qui me touchent énormément ! C'est vrai que Bella a des amis super, qui ont ses intérêts à cœur. Peut-être un peu trop pour certain, comme tu as pu le remarquer ! Généralissime chapitre ? ... « rouge » « rouge » lol ! Merci beaucoup !

_**Kya Fanel**_ : Oui, c'est tout à fait ce que je voulais faire passer. Montrer qu'elle voulait être forte, qu'elle voulait aller mieux, mais qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Parce que l'absence d'Edward est trop forte et encore beaucoup trop récente. Promis, dans moins de trois chapitres, notre ami aux longues quenottes fera sa réapparition ! Et merci encore pour ta fidélité !

_**Zelda-sama **_: Chic, une nouvelle revieweuse ! Ca me fait super plaisir que mon histoire te plaise ! Et la suite arrive, il faut juste que je trouve le temps de l'écrire mdr!

_**Moonymei**_ : Toi aussi tu ne portes pas Mike dans ton cœur ? Bienvenue au club ! Je pense que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre alors, où Micky montre sa vraie nature ! J'ai toujours trouvé son attachement à Bella un peu trop suspect à mon goût. Et puis je n'aime pas le prénom Mike, c'est pas une excuse mais tant pis lol !  
Pour la phrase où Bella dit qu'elle ne pourra pas l'oublier, c'est du vécu, j'ai pas eu à chercher très loin !  
Et merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, amie adepte du cliquaque sur le petit bouton « Go » lol !

_**¤Charly¤ **_: Ouais, j'ai réussi à en émouvoir une de plus lol ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et félicitations, cela me touche énormément. Et promis, je ne vous laisserais pas en plan. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de ne pas finir une histoire, par simple orgueil lol ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

-----------------------------

Pfiou, que de reviews, j'ai été gâtée aujourd'hui ! Moi contente ! J'en ai l'air larmes aux yeux, snif ! Surtout en sachant que je peux quasiment plus écrire ouinn !! Méchant profs ! Je vais cramer l'IUT et les laisser dedans grrrr !

Donc, la suite euh... prochainement :-D (pas tapée, pas tapée !). Dans le meilleur des cas, dimanche prochain. Dans le pire, je dirais le jeudi d'après.

Gros bisous et encore merci !!


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour tout le monde ! Malgré ce que j'avais dit la semaine dernière, j'ai quand même trouvé le temps d'écrire la suite !! Trop fière de moi (vive les nuits blanches zzzzz).

Et en plus, j'ai essayé de pas le bâcler, enfin j'espère que ça rend bien !

Je vous laisse donc en juger et vous remercie encore pour toutes vos gentilles reviews. En plus j'ai des nouvelles revieweuses, trop contente !!

Bonne lecture !

------------------------

Ce qui suivit, je n'en gardai que très peu de souvenirs. Mon esprit était plongé dans un tel brouillard que très peu de chose arrivait à m'atteindre. Je me souvenais de Charlie, entrant dans ma chambre avec une expression stupéfaite sur le visage. Je me souvenais vaguement avoir été transporté, vers l'hôpital, je supposais.

Je n'en eus la certitude que le lendemain, quand je me réveillais dans une chambre d'un blanc aseptisé. Une chambre que je connaissais pour en avoir fréquenté une, à peine une semaine plus tôt. Une chambre d'hôpital.

Mais bizarrement, je n'étais pas dans un état second comme la dernière fois, bien au contraire. Je ne ressentais pas la moindre apathie, mais une grande colère, comme si mon débordement de la veille n'avait rien changé. J'avais l'impression d'en vouloir à la terre entière : à Jessica, pour n'avoir pas su me consoler comme il le fallait. A Mike, pour tout ce qu'il avait dit. A mon père, qui n'avait pas compris que je n'allais pas bien. Et enfin, à Edward, pour m'avoir abandonner au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de lui.

De rage, j'arrachai les tubes qui me reliaient aux différents instruments de mesure, bondis hors de mon lit et sortis de la chambre d'un pas rapide. Je devais absolument quitter cet hôpital. Je n'avais pas besoin d'eux, de leurs médicaments ou de leur psy à deux balles pour aller mieux. C'était de lui dont j'avais besoin et de rien d'autre.

Mais avant que je n'ais eu le temps de faire plus de 10 mètres, un interne m'interpella. Je ne me retournai pas et continuai à avancer. Il m'appela encore une fois, de façon plus appuyée. Je pressai le pas. Il avança vers moi pour me rattraper. Instinctivement, je me mis à courir.

Il n'y avait aucune raison logique à cela, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me rattrape. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me ramène dans cette chambre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me retienne et m'empêche de retrouver Edward. Parce que c'était cela mon but : le retrouver et lui dire à quel point je l'aimais, que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui et qu'il me manquait de trop. J'étais même prête à oublier cette histoire de transformation et à le laisser faire comme il l'entendait. Voilà qu'elle était la raison de ma fuite. Je devais le retrouver.

Soudain au détour d'un couloir, je percutai quelqu'un. Je levai les yeux vers cette personne et reconnu mon père. Un sourire éclaira immédiatement mon visage. Lui pourrait m'aider, il a toujours été là pour moi.

- « Bella, que fais-tu dans ce couloir à courir comme si tu avais le diable aux trousses ? me demanda-t-il éberlué.

- Papa, il faut que tu m'aide !

- Mais à quoi ?

- Je dois à tout prix sortir de cet hôpital. Ne les laisse pas m'y enfermer, je t'en pris ! »

Je me cramponnais à sa manche tout en jetant un regard par-dessus mon épaule. Il ne devait pas me ramener dans cette chambre !

- Bella, calme-toi, pourquoi veux-tu sortir de l'hôpital ? Tu ne vas pas bien, tu as besoin de repos et…

- Non, je ne veux pas rester ici ! criai-je malgré moi. Je dois le retrouver, c'est de lui dont j'ai besoin ! Je t'en supplie, aide-moi à sortir d'ici, aide-moi à le retrouver !

- Mais qui veux-tu retrouver ? me questionna Charlie, ne comprenant rien du tout.

- Edward ! »

Le visage de Charlie se ferma en entendant ce nom et il afficha une mine sombre.

- « C'est donc à cause de lui, déclara-t-il froidement.

- Il faut que je lui parle, que je m'excuse pour tout le tord que je lui ai causé. J'ai était idiote, je le reconnais, je n'aurais pas dû dire toutes ces choses. Si je m'excuse, il voudra peut-être revenir auprès de moi » babillai-je d'un air halluciné.

Charlie me prit doucement par l'épaule et j'entendis l'interne arriver derrière moi. De peur, je voulus me dégager de la poigne de Charlie pour m'enfuir à nouveau, mais mon père resserra sa prise. Je le regardais d'un air à la fois étonné et indigné.

- « Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je dois partir, je viens de te le dire. Je dois le rejoindre !

- Ça, il en est hors de question ! Ce garçon t'a fait plus de mal que de bien. Regarde dans quel état tu es à cause de lui ! répliqua-t-il.

- Non, c'est à cause de moi. Je l'ai fait fuir, mais je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur. La prochaine fois…

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, certifia Charlie d'un ton ferme.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de le revoir, tu n'en as pas le droit ! Je trouverais un moyen !

- Mademoiselle, veuillez retourner dans votre chambre, je vous pris, me demanda poliment mais fermement l'interne.

- Non ! lui criais-je avec force. Je ne retournerais pas dans cette chambre ! Et je ne resterais pas dans cet hôpital non plus ! Papa, laisse-moi partir ! le suppliais-je, les yeux larmoyants.

- Je ne peux pas, me répondit-il douloureusement. Tu as besoin d'aide, et il n'y a qu'ici que tu pourras la recevoir. Bella, écoute-moi…

- Non, c'est faux, vous ne voulez pas m'aider ! »

Je le poussai brutalement et m'enfuyais de nouveau. Mais l'interne eut tôt fait de me rattraper. Il me plaqua sans douceur contre le mur. J'avais beau le supplier, lui hurler de me lâcher, rien y faisait. Je lançais des regards haineux à Charlie qui s'était rapproché.

- « Je pensais que tu allais m'aider, que tu comprendrais ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire confiance ! » lui crachais-je à la figure.

L'interne fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une seringue. A sa vue, je blêmis d'un coup en écarquillant les yeux de frayeur. Je me débattis avec encore plus de vigueur mais l'interne ne me lâcha pas.

- Non, je vous en pris, ne faites pas ça ! Je dois le retrouver, il le faut ! Laissez-moi partir ! » criais-je une dernière fois, avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Je sentis l'aiguille transpercer ma peau puis le produit parcourir mes veines.

Ma tête se fit de plus en plus lourde et mes pensées de moins en moins cohérentes.

- « Non…vous n'avez…pas le…droit. Dois…le retrouver…

- Je suis désolé, pardonnes-moi. Mais c'est pour ton bien, m'affirma Charlie.

- Edward… » murmurais-je avant de m'écrouler, sous l'effet du calmant.

Je me réveillai plusieurs heures plus tard, la tête lourde et la langue pâteuse. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, ma vue était brouillée et ma tête me lançait affreusement. Je laissai échapper un petit gémissement de douleur. Ma vue se stabilisa peu à peu et quand je pus voir à nouveau correctement, je m'aperçu que je me trouvais dans ma chambre d'hôpital. Evidemment.

Je voulus porter la main à ma tête pour tenter de calmer mon mal de crâne, mais je ne pus pas bouger la main. Ni l'autre. Ni même mes pieds d'ailleurs. L'esprit encore embrumé, je regardais mes membres et remarquais que j'étais attachée au lit ! Des sangles de cuir m'enserraient les poignées et les chevilles, pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir. Ils me traitaient comme une folle, ou comme une dangereuse criminelle !

Je tirais dessus avec rage mais rien y fit. J'étais belle et bien attachée sans pouvoir bouger de ce lit. Des larmes de colère perlèrent du coin de mes yeux et je pleurai de rage sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je sanglotais à m'en déchirer ma gorge.

Et sans que je m'en rende compte, je commençais à crier. A hurler plutôt. A hurler mon indignation. Ma colère. Ma tristesse. Mon amour.

Mes larmes m'aveuglaient totalement mais je n'en avais cure. Je criai à qui mieux mieux tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur et que je ne pouvais plus garder pour moi.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit de me garder prisonnière ici ! A m'empêcher de le retrouver, ils risquaient de me tuer !

Mes hurlements incessants alertèrent les infirmières et les docteurs qui vinrent me voir. En les voyant entrer dans ma chambre, ma rage gagna encore en intensité. Je les insultais et vociférais toute ma haine à leur égard. Je m'arc-boutais autant que je le pouvais sur mon lit.

Sur l'ordre du médecin, une infirmière tenta de m'administrer un sédatif. Mais je bougeais tellement qu'elle n'y arriva pas. Elle dut faire appel à deux autres infirmières pour m'empêcher de m'agiter et pouvoir me faire la piqûre. Mes mouvements ralentirent jusqu'à ce que je cesse totalement de bouger, vaincu par la drogue qui coulait dans mes veines. Je les insultais encore une fois, du bout des lèvres avant de perdre connaissance.

Je me réveillai plusieurs heures plus tard, exactement dans le même état que précédemment. Mais, ayant retenu la leçon, j'évitai au maximum de bouger. Quand ma vue se stabilisa, je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil autour de moi. Aucun médecin en vue. La seule personne présente dans ma chambre était... Charlie !

Je lui lançais un regard noir, remplit de colère et de déception.

- « Tout ça, c'est de ta faute » lui ai-je dit d'une voix éraillée à force d'avoir trop crier auparavant.

A ces mots, il se leva et fit un pas dans ma direction.

- « Ne t'approches pas de moi ! crachais-je rageusement.

- Bella, ma chérie, c'est pour ton bien. Tu ne vas pas bien et les médecins sont là pour t'aider.

- Je vais parfaitement bien ! Et si je pouvais sortir d'ici, j'irai encore mieux.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, répliqua-t-il.

- J'ai tellement besoin de lui, murmurai-je en fermant les yeux un court instant.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, il ne t'a apporté que de la souffrance et du malheur.

- Faux ! Il est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, lui répondis-je en rouvrant les yeux et en le transperçant de mon regard. Tout est de ta faute !

- Mais, je...

- Si tu avais mieux agit, maman ne t'aurais peut-être pas quitté. Je n'aurai pas été obligé d'être partagé entre vous deux. Je n'aurais pas été obligé de m'exiler dans ce trou pourri pour qu'elle puisse être heureuse ! Tu as tout raté, du début à la fin, constatai-je froidement.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela, Bella. Je reste ton père ! déclara-t-il en haussant le ton.

- Un père qui ne s'est même pas aperçu que sa fille était au plus mal ! Qu'elle était en train de sombrer dans la dépression la plus profonde ! Un père qui n'est même pas capable de l'aider, d'être là quand elle a besoin d'amour et de soutien. Un père qui se contente de l'enfermer dans un hôpital pour être tranquille ! »

Charlie ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne trouva rien à rajouter.

- « Je suis désolé que tu ais une si piètre opinion de moi. Je sais que je ne suis pas parfait, mais j'ai toujours fait mon possible pour toi.

- Il faut croire que ce n'était pas suffisant » affirmai-je d'une voix glaciale.

Il me regarda une dernière fois avant de quitter ma chambre.

Je reposais ma tête contre mon oreiller. Je me sentais épuisée. Toute ma colère, ma rage, ma tristesse m'avaient quitté. Il ne me restait plus qu'une profonde lassitude et un sentiment de manque des plus persistants. Des larmes commencèrent à me monter aux yeux. Je battis rapidement des paupières pour les chasser. Je ne pouvais même pas les sécher puisque j'étais toujours attachée.

Comme il me manquait. Affreusement. Encore plus qu'avant. J'avais besoin de revoir son sourire, de l'entendre rire, de me couler dans ses bras et de sentir son parfum envoûtant que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement. J'avais envie qu'il vienne, qu'il me rassure en me disant que ces dernières semaines n'avaient été qu'un mauvais rêve. Qu'il ne me quitterai sous aucun prétexte.

Penser à lui me fit plus de bien que je ne le pensai. Avant, la seule évocation de son nom me détruisait totalement. Mais, maintenant, c'était la seule façon que j'avais trouvé pour m'apaiser. Parce que c'est avec lui que je me sentais le mieux. Si je ne pouvais pas être avec lui physiquement, je le saurais au moins dans ma tête.

Et c'est sur cette pensée que je me rendormis, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-----------------------------

Une Bella tarée, ça faisait longtemps que ça me trottait dans la tête lol ! Et le coup des sangles, ça m'est venu au dernier moment (sur les coups des 4h du matin, ça se comprends mdr !)

Mais j'espère que c'est pas trop raté ? Ca doit changé de Tentation, non ? (vu que je l'ai toujours pas lu, je peux pas dire !)

Réponses aux reviews : 

_**Fascination120**_ : C'est vrai, tu continue à m'encourager ? C'est gentil ça ! Alors je continuerai à écrire lol ! Encore merci, ma plus grande fan !

_**XxjustineblainxX**_ : Oui, le bazar est assez inimaginable. Mais j'étais énervée, alors j'ai écrit ce que j'avais envie de faire mdr ! Et puis, elle a raison de devenir folle, l'absence d'Edward lui est totalement insupportable !

_**Kya Fanel**_ : Oui, je sais c'est un court. Mais je ne savais pas comment couper sinon. Ca te plaît toujours ? J'ai aussi du mal à imaginer Bella péter les plombs comme ça. Elle serait plus à se refermer, mais ça, ça vient après lol ! Merci encore !

_**la-tite-yuya**_ : C'est très très dur pour Bella, à sa place, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais ! Sa vie ne vaut pas le coup d'être vécu sans lui ! Mais Edward, va revenir… bientôt ! Hihihi, je vais pas trop donner d'indices, c'est pas drôle sinon mdr ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements.

_**Megane**_ : Bella fait peine à voir, mais c'est encore pire dans ce chapitre ! Plus personne ne la comprend ! Mais quand est-ce qu'Edward va-t-il revenir ?? Ah, c'est moi qui suis sensé répondre à cette question lol ! Bientôt, très bientôt même ! Et merci pour tes encouragements qui me motive à fond !

_**léti1515**_ : Oui, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup son pétage de plomb, ça défoule lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review !

_**Lady Ange Shadow **_: Oh, une nouvelle revieweuse ! Chic, chic, chic ! Merci à toi de me lire, c'est super gentil ! J'arrive même à plaire aux fans de HP, c'est cool ! Merci encore !

_**Fascination07**_ : Oui, c'est suis d'accord avec toi, j'aime pas Mike, il m'est toujours apparu comme un faux-jeton ! Il était la cible idéale niak niak niak ! Edward revient très bientôt, promis ! Merci pour ta review !

_**Moonymei**_ : Scotchée ? Double face ou simple scotch lol ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour ta description de Mike, c'est exactement comme ça que je le voyais ! La phrase de fin est venue juste avant que je poste le chapitre lol ! Je la trouvais appropriée !  
Merci pour tes encouragements, pour mon histoire et mes études, c'est gentil ! Bientôt les vacances, voui !!! Le soleil ? Je l'espère. La plage ? Euh, arrière de ma voiture ! Et les cocotiers ? Ceux planté dans le jardin de mon voisin mdr !  
Un gros merci à toi, même si t'es en retard, c'est pas grave du tout lol !

-------------------

Encore merci à vous toutes (tous ?) pour tous ces encouragements. J'ai presque fini cette partie là, il me reste plus qu'à attaquer la prochaine partie, du point de vue de Edward… Je vais m'amuser moi !

En tout cas, notre cher vampire adoré va revenir…prochainement. Bin, oui je vais tout vous dire, ça gâcherait tout le suspense ! Donc je vous en dit pas plus mouahahahahah (gros rire bien sadique lol !)

Je suis méchante, hein ?

Par contre le prochain chapitre sera poster jeudi soir. Parce que je suis pas chez moi le week-end (vive le salon du livre !!). Donc je poste en avance, réjouissez-vous !!

Bizzzzz

Et à bientôt !


	11. Chapter 11

Hello tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre tant attendu, en retard, mais c'est pas ma faute ! Mon ordi ne voulait plus se connecter à internet, je l'ai traiter de tous les noms !!

J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop !

Je vous laisse donc lire et attends avec impatience vos réactions.

Bonne lecture !

-------------

A mesure que le temps passait, les infirmières constatèrent que Bella réagissait de moins en moins à leur présence. Les premiers jours, elle leur lançait des regards meurtriers. Puis ses regards s'atténuèrent pour n'être plus que simplement méchants et finir par être totalement éteints et vides. Pas une seule fois, elle n'avait tenté de se débattre contre ses liens qui la retenaient à son lit. Elle ne mangeait presque plus. Elle ne mangeait même plus du tout, dorénavant.

Ces changements dans son comportement inquiétèrent les infirmières qui alertèrent le médecin. Il l'examina plusieurs fois sans recevoir un seul regard de sa part. Et quand il voulut discuter avec elle, elle ne lui adressa pas la moindre parole. Perplexe, il l'a mit sous perfusion et décida d'en parler au psychologue.

Ce dernier vint la voir le lendemain. Il resta plusieurs heures près d'elle sans parler, attendant une réaction de sa part. Mais même quand il fit affreusement grincer sa chaise, Bella resta imperturbable. C'était comme si plus rien ne pouvait la toucher.

Deux jours plus tard, Charlie vint lui rendre visite. Il regrettait la tournure qu'avait prise leur conversation la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, et il comptait bien montrer à sa fille qu'il serait toujours là pour l'épauler quoiqu'il se passe.

Il entra dans sa chambre. Quand il la vit sous perfusion et plus pâle qu'un mort, il blêmit lui aussi. Le docteur pénétra dans la pièce à ce moment-là et Charlie le regarda d'un air angoissé.

- « Docteur, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Bella est-elle sous perfusion ?

- Votre fille ne veut plus se nourrir.

- Comment cela ? » demanda Charlie avec étonnement.

Le médecin s'approcha du lit de la jeune fille pour lire sa fiche. Puis il se retourna vers le shérif en soupirant.

- « Je vais tâcher de faire simple. Bella s'est en quelque sorte refermée en elle-même.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Elle s'est coupée du monde extérieur, pour s'inventer son propre monde, dans sa tête. Plus rien ne semble l'atteindre.

- Mais... mais, comment est-ce possible ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Cela arrive souvent aux personnes victime d'un traumatisme psychologique grave ou qui ont perdu un être cher. Elles n'arrivent pas à accepter leur mort et à faire leur deuil. Leur absence est beaucoup trop douloureuse. Elles sombrent alors dans la dépression en se laissant périr peu à peu. Puis elles finissent par se créer un monde imaginaire où la personne qu'elles ont perdu se trouve. Elles s'enferment dans ce monde pour éviter d'avoir à affronter la dure réalité.

- Et... y a-t-il un moyen de la soigner ? De la faire réintégrer le monde réel ?

- Il n'existe pas de remède miracle, les maladies mentales sont très difficiles à soigner. Néanmoins, un stimulus pourrait la faire réagir et la sortir de cet état. Mais les chances de réussite sont assez faibles.

- Quel genre de stimulus ?

- Affectif, la plupart du temps. Une personne qui lui est chère et qui l'aime énormément. Un parent proche, souvent présent à ses côtés. Ou au contraire, un parent qu'elle aime mais qu'elle ne voit pas souvent.

- Je vois »

Charlie s'assit sur une chaise près du lit de sa fille et soupira bruyamment en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il regarda sa fille avec tendresse et douleur. Elle allait de mal en pis et il ne pouvait toujours rien faire pour l'aider. Elle avait sûrement raison après tout, il n'avait aucune compétence entant que père. Son regard se posa sur les sangles qui enserraient les poignées et les chevilles de Bella.

- « Vous pourriez peut-être la détacher. Dans l'état où elle est, elle ne risque pas de s'enfuir.

- C'est exact, mais nous voulions la laisser attacher encore un jour ou deux. Au cas où elle se réveillerait brutalement, dans le même état qu'il y a quelques jours.

- Je comprends.

- Vous devriez rentrer pour le moment. S'il y a le moindre changement, nous vous préviendrons.

- Euh, d'accord. Je repasserai la voir plus tard. »

Charlie quitta donc la chambre de Bella d'un pas quelque peu chancelant. Toute cette accumulation de malheurs arrivés à sa fille l'affectait au plus au point. Il se devait d'être fort pour elle, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

L'envie de téléphoner à Renée le démangeait horriblement. Mais il avait fait une promesse à Bella : sa mère ne devait pas être au courant, sous aucun prétexte. Voir sa fille dans cet état l'anéantirait. Il rentra chez lui pour se reposer.

Quelques jours plus tard, après en avoir discuter avec le psychologue, le docteur décida de détacher Bella. Son ami le psychologue l'accompagna.

Lorsque la jeune fille fut détachée, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et bondit hors du lit. Le médecin recula instinctivement, de stupeur. Une fois sortit de son lit, Bella courut se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce, opposé à la porte.

Elle se laissa glisser à terre et se ramassa le plus possible sur elle-même, comme pour se protéger. Le médecin s'approcha d'elle dans l'intention de la ramener dans son lit, mais quand il lui toucha le bras, Bella lui repoussa violemment la main et se tint le bras comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Elle se colla encore plus contre le mur dans un effort illusoire de leur échapper.

Le médecin siffla entre ses dents et s'approcha de nouveau d'elle. Mais le psy le retint par le bras.

- « Non, laisses-la.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne vais pas la laisser dormir par terre quand même ?

- Si, il le faut. On dirait qu'elle s'y sent en sécurité. Tu as vu comment elle a réagit quand tu lui as pris le bras. C'est la première réaction qu'elle a depuis plusieurs jours.

- Je sais, mais...

- Elle n'est pas dangereuse. Elle est seulement perdue et affolée. Elle est comme un animal effarouché qui prend peur dès qu'on l'approche. Laisses-la comme ça, son état s'améliorera peut-être.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Elle a dû vivre un sacré choc pour se retrouver dans un tel état psychologique.

- A qui le dit-tu... »

Les jours passèrent et l'état de Bella ne changeait guère. Complètement refermée sur elle-même, elle réagissait très peu à la présence des autres. Sauf quand quelqu'un l'approchait de trop près. Dans ces cas là, elle s'agitait, sa respiration s'accélérait brusquement et parfois, de petits gémissements de frayeur s'échappaient de sa bouche. Comme l'avait dit le psy, elle réagissait comme un animal apeuré.

Quand Charlie revint à l'hôpital et apprit son état, il dut se tenir à deux mains pour ne pas s'effondrer.

- « Elle ne laisse approcher personne. Et le psychologue ne veut pas qu'elle soit placée sous calmant. Il dit que cela ne ferait que repousser le problème sans le régler, lui expliqua le médecin.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour elle, soupira douloureusement Charlie.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire pour le moment. Simplement lui montrer que vous êtes là, auprès d'elle.

- Oui.

- J'ai remarqué que son état avait changé depuis deux jours. Maintenant, elle parle.

- Et que dit-elle ?

- Personne ne le sait. Elle ne nous laisse pas l'approcher d'assez près pour comprendre ce qu'elle dit. Ce ne sont que des marmonnements incompréhensibles mais selon le psychologue, elle nous raconte ce qu'il se passe dans son monde imaginaire. Je l'ai même entendu rire aujourd'hui.

- Tout cela est de sa faute. Mais il n'y a que lui qui puisse l'aider. Mais il n'est même pas là, alors qu'elle a cruellement besoin de lui, marmotta-t-il dans sa barbe.

- Que dites-vous ? lui demanda le médecin.

- Rien, rien du tout. Je vais rester un moment auprès d'elle.

- Très bien, je vous laisse alors. »

Le médecin quitta la pièce, laissant le père et la fille ensemble.

Chaque jour, Charlie revint voir sa fille. Mais son état ne s'améliorait pas. Elle babillait toute seule dans son coin, sans que personne ne puisse la comprendre.

Et peu de temps après, son état se détériora encore. Tout en continuant à parler, des larmes vinrent remplacer ses sourires.

Jusqu'au jour où elle ne parla plus du tout. Ses larmes étaient silencieuses mais elles sillonnaient ses joues de manière continue. Les seules réactions qui lui restaient étaient celles qu'elle avait quand quelqu'un l'approchait de trop près.

Malgré son état alarmant, le psychologue refusait de la faire interner. Il soutenait qu'un internement ne ferait qu'empirer son état.

Les choses restèrent telles quelle, jusqu'au jour où Bella ne réagit même plus à l'approche d'une personne. Elle ne réagissait plus à rien. Elle était comme une poupée cassée, sans plus aucune chance d'être réparée. Une poupée que l'on aurait jetée contre le mur sans prendre la peine de la ramasser. Et plus le temps passait, et plus elle s'enfonçait en elle-même, dans ses rêveries imaginaires.

Un soir, une ombre se faufila dans sa chambre sans que personne ne l'entende.

En apercevant le corps de la jeune fille prostré à terre, son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine et son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il s'avança et s'accroupit devant elle. Il lui prit délicatement la main et la porta à ses lèvres. Puis il se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura :

- Je t'en pris Bella, réveilles-toi. J'ai eu tord de partir, si tu savais à quel point je le regrette. Je ne pensais pas que mon départ te bouleverserait autant ! Si j'avais su, je... »

Il retint difficilement un sanglot.

- « Je t'en conjure, ne me laisse pas. Reviens-moi ! » implora-t-il, les larmes au bord des yeux.

En entendant ces derniers mots, Bella releva la tête pour croiser un regard doré qu'elle connaissait si bien. En reconnaissant la personne à qui il appartenait, une vague d'émotions pures la submergea. De la joie. De la tristesse. Du soulagement. De la douleur. De l'incompréhension. De la souffrance. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

Surmenée par toutes ces émotions contradictoires, elle éclata en sanglot. Il se précipita pour la serrer contre lui et étouffer ses pleurs qui lui déchiraient le cœur.

Et entre deux sanglots, Bella trouva assez de force pour prononcer le nom de celui qui lui était revenu :

« Edward ! »

---------

Notre cher ami aux longues quenottes est enfin de retour. Bon bin, voilà c'est la fin de cette longue épopée. Edward est enfin de retour et Bella est comblée. Fin de l'histoire. Alors, je remercie toutes les lectrices qui m'ont soutenue jusqu'ici, merci beaucoup beaucoup !!  
Et aussi, je… quoi ? (Tend l'oreille et écoute sa conscience). Tu crois ? Ah oui, tu as raison, autant pour moi.  
Excusez-moi chères lectrices, ce n'est pas encore la fin. Et non, je vais encore vous embêter un peu. Et m'amuser avec eux niak niak niak !!  
Donc le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue d'Edward. Je suis en train de l'écrire et je l'ai déjà recommencé 4 fois ! C'est super dur, j'arrive pas à le cerner. Donc, je vous préviens, il risque d'avoir un caractère un peu différent que celui dans le livre. Sorry !

Réponses aux reviews : 

_**Moonymei**_ : Et oui, tu es la première, félicitations ! Oui, Ed va culpabiliser à mort hihihihi ! Et merci pour le salon, je vais m'éclater. Enfin je vais surtout courir partout lol! Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que le prochain chapitre ne te décevra pas.

_**Fascination120**_ : Moi, un talent fou ? « rouge » « rouge ». Merci c'est super gentil !! Moi aussi j'aime bien le coup des sangles. Et je trouve que Charlie abuse un peu de la laisser un peu tomber, il manque de compréhension. Merci encore !

_**Lady Ange Shadow**_ : C'est vrai, tu n'as laissé des review qu'à la mienne ? Je suis flattée ! Et oui, je sais, Bella internée il fallait oser lol ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

_**XxjustineblainxX **_: Oui, j'ai essayé de changer un peu. C'est ma sœur qui m'a conseillé, parce que ELLE, elle l'a lu tentation grrrr ! Mais maintenant, Edward est revenu, donc Bella ne peut aller que mieux, enfin en théorie…

_**Kya Fanel **_: Complètement jetée la Bella mdr ! Mais je serais peut-être dans le même état qu'elle s'il m'arrivait la même chose. Et oui, Ed a enfin ramené ses fesses, il était temps, depuis le temps que vous l'attendiez ! Merci encore de me soutenir !

_**Leti1515**_ : Voici donc la suite tant attendue. Et oui, vive le salon du livre, on va bien s'amuser ! Merci beaucoup !

_**La-tite-yuya**_ : Merci pour ta gentille review ! Elle m'a fait super plaisir. Oui, Bella souffre beaucoup, mais elle va aller mieux, je te le promets, un jour ou l'autre…lol ! C'est vrai que Charlie sera marqué par ce qu'elle lui a dit, il voudra sûrement se racheter.

_**Zelda-sama**_ : Oui, elle est complètement folle lol ! Et ce n'est pas ce chapitre qui va me contredire ! Merci encore pour ta review et j'espère que la suite de plaira !

-----------

La suite euh…prochainement ! Je n'ai toujours pas écrit la suite, je bugue un peu. Et puis comme c'est les vacances (enfin !!!), j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et de personnes à aller voir. Donc je posterai de façon plus décousue. Et sûrement pas toutes les semaines. Mais je posterai, c'est promis !!

Bonnes vacances à celles qui y sont déjà. Sinon, courage pour les autres !

A bientôt !


	12. Chapter 12

Et me revoilà après une **si** **longue** absence.

Evidemment, je commence par les excuses. Deux mois sans poster, c'est long quand même. Gomen !!  
Mais les vacances ont été mouvementées, avec du très bon et du très mauvais. Bref, un petit condensé d'émotions diverses en à peine deux mois, c'est épuisant, pfiou lol !  
Et puis, j'ai toujours eu du mal à écrire pendant les vacances. C'est quand je rentre de cours, quand je suis stressée à mort et overbookée de boulot que j'écris le mieux. Bizarre, non ?  
Mais après avoir reçu autant de review, je culpabilisais de rien vous mettre, mes lectrices adorées !! (non, non, je me la pète pas lol !). Alors merci à vous toutes pour votre soutien !!

Donc voici (enfin !) la suite tant attendue.

Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre est écrit du point de vue d'Edward. Oui, j'aime faire compliqué lol.  
Je l'ai réécrit au moins trois fois, mais là j'en ai marre, alors je le mets. Je vous laisse juger. Ne soyez pas trop sévère snif.

Bonne lecture !

**Partie 2 : Sensations nouvelles.**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une immense culpabilité en voyant Bella dans cet état. Tout son corps tremblait entre mes bras et ses sanglots me lacéraient le cœur. Je la serrai plus fort encore pour tenter de la consoler, de la rassurer et de la calmer. Je la berçai doucement en lui fredonnant la berceuse que j'avais composé pour elle.

Peu à peu, elle s'apaisa et son souffle se fit plus régulier. Je desserrais mon étreinte pour la laisser dormir mais elle me retint par le bras.

- « Ne pars pas, je t'en supplie ! » me dit-elle en levant vers moi ses yeux noyés de larmes.

Cette vision me bouleversa totalement et je ne pus pas résister à l'envie de la reprendre dans mes bras, pour effacer cette image.

- « Je ne repartirai pas, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

- Tu me le promets ? me demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Oui, je t'en fais la promesse. C'était une grossière erreur de ma part, je ne risque pas de la refaire de sitôt » répondis-je en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

Cette réponse sembla lui convenir puisqu'elle s'endormit dans mes bras peu de temps après, l'air apaisé.

N'ayant pas besoin de dormir, je passai beaucoup de temps à réfléchir. A m'auto-flageller plutôt. Comment avais-je pu partir ainsi ? Comment avais-je pu la laisser dépérir à ce point sans rien faire ? J'étais un monstre. Un monstre ignoble et égoïste. Je n'avais pensé qu'à moi, comme d'habitude. J'étais partit pour qu'elle n'ait pas à choisir entre moi et sa vie humaine. Je voulais qu'elle puisse être heureuse, sans moi.

Mais ce n'était que de piètres excuses. Je ne voulais pas être responsable de son malheur, je ne voulais pas qu'elle regrette un jour sa transformation et qu'elle m'en veuille pour l'éternité. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Voilà qu'elles étaient les vraies raisons. J'avais préféré m'éloigner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant qu'elle ne me convainque définitivement que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Parce que oui, elle aurait réussi à m'en convaincre tôt ou tard, j'en suis persuadé.

Mais jamais je n'aurais, ne serais-je qu'imaginer, qu'elle puisse souffrir à ce point de mon absence. Quand Alice m'avait dit que Bella était en danger, je ne pensais pas la retrouver dans un tel état psychologique.

Je l'avais détruite. Et je m'en voulais à en mourir pour cela. J'avais osé l'abandonner au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de moi et jamais je ne pourrai me le pardonner. Ce serait déjà un exploit si elle me pardonnait ! Je serrai les mâchoires tant la culpabilité me rongeait.

Bella gesticula et marmonna dans son sommeil. Mais même avec mes talents de vampire, je ne pus comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Elle devait me maudire, à coup sûr.

Alors qu'elle venait tout juste de bouger, son parfum enivrant m'emplit les narines. Je le respirai avec délectation. Je ne l'avais pas sentit depuis tellement longtemps qu'il me tourna la tête. Elle m'avait tant manqué ! Je me demandais comment j'avais pu survivre sans elle pendant plus de deux mois ! C'était impensable. Cet éloignement m'aura au moins apprit une chose : j'avais besoin d'elle, autant qu'elle de moi.

Et je passai la nuit à ruminer toute cette histoire en serrant ce petit corps chaud et frêle tout contre moi. Moi qui étais plus froid que le marbre, je brûlais pourtant de l'intérieur.

Je brûlais de rage, de désespoir et de honte.

Le lendemain, une infirmière vint dans la chambre de Bella. Elle resta estomaquée en me voyant et s'apprêta à alerter le médecin. Mais elle ne put faire le moindre geste tant elle était pétrifiée par le regard noir et intense que je lui jetais.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles je la tuais du regard, un médecin fit son apparition. Il parut tout aussi surpris de me voir et s'approcha de nous, le visage sévère. Je serrai un peu plus Bella contre mon torse et un grondement sourd s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je ne les laisserai pas me l'enlever. Plus maintenant. Plus jamais. Je venais tout juste de la retrouver, je ne voulais pas la perdre à nouveau.

Bella ouvrit les yeux avec un air encore endormi. Mes grondements avaient dû la réveiller. Je cessai immédiatement et la regardai émerger de son sommeil avec un air attendri. Elle mit quelques secondes à se rappeler de l'endroit où elle se trouvait mais son air perdu s'évanouit rapidement quand ses yeux croisèrent les miens. Un sourire éclatant illumina son visage et me réchauffa le cœur.

- « Bonjour, dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

- Bonjour. J'ai eu peur d'avoir rêvé cette nuit et que tu ne sois pas là à mon réveil, ajouta-t-elle sombrement.

- Je t'ai promis de ne plus te quitter, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais partit. Je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur, je tiens trop à toi pour cela. »

Elle se blottit de nouveau dans mes bras et soupira d'aise.

Je lançai un dernier regard en direction du médecin qui m'adressa un petit signe de tête avant de quitter la pièce. L'infirmière me regarda d'un air mauvais mais je la mis au défi d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Elle emboîta le pas du médecin et nous laissa tous les deux.

Je poussai un petit soupir et m'éloigna doucement de Bella.

- « Tu ne veux pas retourner dans ton lit ? Tu y seras plus confortablement installé, lui proposais-je.

- Non ! répondit-elle prestement d'un air paniqué. Je… Je préfère rester ici, répliqua-t-elle avec plus de calme.

- C'est comme tu veux. Ca me va tout à fait, tant que je peux te garder près de moi » lui susurrais-je à l'oreille.

Elle rougit à cette remarque et je pouffai de rire en la voyant ainsi.

- Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle, rétorqua-t-elle d'un air faussement boudeur.

- Mais si, ça l'ai » répondis-je en la voyant bouder.

Je lui pris le menton et lui relevai la tête pour croiser son magnifique regard.

- « Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu rougir, ça m'a manqué, la taquinais-je. Tu m'as tellement manqué, rajoutai-je plus sérieusement. Je n'aurais jamais dû…

- Excuse-moi ! me coupa subitement Bella en baissant la tête.

- Pardon ? demandai-je, surpris.

- C'est de ma faute si tu es parti. Je n'aurais pas dû insister, j'ai été idiote. Je te promets de ne plus jamais en parler, je te laisserai faire comme bon te semblera. Je veux seulement rester à tes côtés. Pardonne-moi… » chuchota-t-elle doucement en se tassant sur elle-même.

Abasourdi par ce que je venais d'entendre, je ne trouvai rien à dire. Je me contentai de la serrer contre moi, en tentant de lui communiquer tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle à travers cette étreinte. Tout ce que je m'étais préparé à lui dire, mes excuses comme tout le reste, restèrent bloqués au fond de ma gorge. Moi qui croyais que les vampires ne pouvaient pas pleurer, cela ne m'empêcha pas de laisser s'échapper une larme qui alla se perdre dans ses cheveux.

- « Idiote » lui lançai-je après un silence.

Je la sentis se crisper contre moi.

- « C'est moi qui t'ai abandonné, et c'est toi qui t'excuse ? C'est le monde à l'envers. Je suis parti comme un couard et tu me demandes de te pardonner ? Mais je ne mérite même pas d'être à tes côtés ! Tu as tellement souffert à cause de moi. Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous rencontrer » ajoutai-je douloureusement.

Elle me lâcha brusquement et leva son visage, déformé par la stupeur, vers moi. Puis l'étonnement passa et son visage se durci.

- « Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé ! Si je devais choisir entre ma vie d'avant toi et ma vie actuelle, le choix serait vite fait ! répliqua-t-elle sévèrement. Oui tu m'as fait du mal, mais tu m'en fais encore plus en osant avouer que tu aurais préféré ne jamais me rencontrer.

- Non, c'est faux, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! » m'insurgeai-je.

Mais je me tus en la voyant si bouleversée. Je faisais vraiment tout de travers. Je venais à peine de revenir et je la faisais déjà pleurer. Je pris délicatement son visage entre mes mains et essuyais ses larmes.

- « Bella, regarde-moi. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. C'est juste que… »

Je soupirai tout en cherchant mes mots.

- « J'ai eu si peur pendant l'accident de voiture. Tu avais été blessé par ma faute et je n'arrivai pas à me le pardonner. J'ai… j'ai eu peur que tu m'en veuilles. Alors, j'ai préféré fuir. Pour ne pas avoir à prendre mes responsabilités. J'ai été lâche, je le conçois. Cette séparation a été un déchirement pour moi, chaque jour loin de toi était une torture. Mais je pensais que c'était le mieux pour toi. Pour que tu puisse vivre ta vie normalement. Je… »

L'émotion me serrait la gorge.

- « Je t'aime si fort, Bella, tu n'imagine pas à quel point. Savoir toute la souffrance que je t'ai causé me soulève le cœur. »

Je fermai les yeux pour endiguer la vague d'émotion qui menaçait de me submerger. Je ne les rouvris qu'en sentant une main poser sur ma joue. Bella, les joues encore humide de larmes, me souriait tendrement.

- « Je ne t'en veux pas. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu me sois revenu. »

J'acquiesçai silencieusement. C'était elle qui allait au plus mal et c'était pourtant elle qui me réconfortait. Elle étouffa un bâillement.

- « Rendors-toi, je veille sur toi » murmurai-je tout contre son oreille.

Elle se coula de nouveau entre mes bras et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. J'eus alors tout le loisir pour réfléchir à ces derniers mois et à repenser à tout ce qui était arrivé depuis notre accident de voiture.

--------------------------------------------

Approche timidement : Alors, qu'est que vous en avez pensé ? Pas trop déçue ? J'ai pas trop romantisé Edward ? lol ! Je sais vraiment pas si les vampires peuvent pleurer mais tant pis. Je trouve que ça le faisait bien dans ce passage. 

**Réponses aux reviews** :

_**Megane**_ : Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise toujours autant. Et j'espère que cela continuera. Surtout maintenant que je m'attaque au point de vue d'Edward, il est coriace à cerner l'animal ! Merci pour ton soutien !

_**Moonymei**_ : Et oui, l'état de Bella ne s'est pas arrangé. Et pour la suite, disons qu'elle va avoir des hauts et des bas. Je ne vais pas la faire péter la forme du jour au lendemain quand même, ce serait pas drôle (niak niak niak !). Merci pour ta review et bravo à toi pour ta fic !

_**Kya Fanel**_ : Je savais bien que ma fausse annonce de fin allait en énerver plus d'une lol ! Mais non, c'est pas fini. Et vu comme c'est partit, je sais pas combien de chapitre il va y avoir. Désolé pour cette attente, j'espère que tu seras satisfaite de la suite. Et merci pour ta review !

**_XxjustineblainxX_** : Et oui, le prince charmant sur son beau destrier blanc est de retour. Ah non, c'est un vampire au volant d'une Volvo lol ! J'allais pas laisser Bella dépérir quand même. Vu que mon histoire n'est pas censée finir mal, ça aurait fait tache mdr ! Merci pour ton soutien !

_**La-tite-yuya**_ : Je vous ai fait poireauter un moment avant de faire revenir Edward. Même moi je me demandais quand il allait revenir lol ! Et oui, c'est vrai, Bella est dans un état assez déplorable. Mais ça va s'arranger, plus ou moins. C'est compliqué lol ! Mais, de sûr, à la fin, elle ira super bien lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

_**Fascination120**_ : Toujours au rendez-vous, ça me fait chaud au cœur, merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai, tu a aimé la fin ? Je savais pas vraiment comment faire apparaître Edward et j'ai trouvé le coup de l'ombre pas mal. Même si tout le monde sait qui sait lol ! J'espère que la suite de plaira tout autant !

_**Marion**_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour ta remarque. La mère de Bella s'appelle bien Renée, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de l'appeler Irène lol ! Un coup de fatigue sûrement mdr ! Dis-moi si la suite te plaît !

_**Leti1515**_ : Merci pour ton soutien, il me va droit au cœur. Et relèves-toi, pas la peine de me supplier à genoux. Parce que, rester deux mois sur les genoux, je plains tes rotules lol ! Milles pardons pour ce retard. Mais j'espère que la suite de plaira tout autant !

_**Happy Mad**_ : Milles merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir !! Et encore une que ma fausse fin à énerver lol ! Je suis contente de mon petit effet, je sadique hein ? mdr ! Mais vu les idées que j'ai, la fin n'est pas pour tout de suite ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu continuera à me lire !

_**Fascination07**_ : Merci pour ta review très enthousiaste, ça m'a boosté pour écrire la suite ! Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi : VIVE EDWARD !!

_**Lady Ange Shadow**_ : Merci pour ton soutien ! Pour Edward, bin c'est à toi de me dire XD. J'ai essayé de pas le faire trop prince charmant, style soit beau et tais-toi. Il culpabilise un peu trop peut-être, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Et pour le côté dépressif, je vous réserve encore quelques surprises. Mais je t'assure qu'il y aura un happy end ! Promis !

_**Engie**_ : T'as tout lu d'une traite ?? Alors là, chapeau bas, parce qu'il faut quand même le faire ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux ! Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas, moi aussi je pleure beaucoup en ce moment, hypersensibilité et c'est de pire en pire --. C'est avec une joie immense que je t'accepte entant que fan !! J'espère que la suite de plaira tout autant et te fera ressentir tout plein d'émotions !

_**Xio**_ : Ouais, une nouvelle revieweuse, trop bien !! En espérant ne pas te perdre en route, parce que la fin n'est pas prête d'arriver lol ! Voici donc la suite que tu attendais, donne-moi ton avis stp ! Et t'inquiètes, les barges ça me fait pas peur mdr ! Merci !

-------------------------------------

Merci encore pour toutes ces gentilles reviews qui m'ont motivé pour écrire la suite. J'en ai jamais reçu autant, je vous adore !

Par contre, le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit. Comme je savais pas comment allait être accueilli celui-ci, j'ai pas osé écrire la suite. J'ai l'impression de foirer un peu le point de d'Edward.  
Et comme il ne reste plus que deux semaines avant la rentrée (ouin !!!), si j'écrit la suite, je la posterais probablement la dernière semaine, voire à la rentrée (pour vous motiver lol !)

A bientôt !


	13. Chapter 13

Ohayô minna !

J'ai tellement été heureuse de l'accueil que mon précédent chapitre a reçu que j'ai décidé de continuer sur ma lancée !

Donc, merci à toutes pour vos gentilles reviews. Merci aux nouvelles revieweuses (ça fait toujours super plaisir d'en avoir de nouvelles !) et évidemment merci aussi aux anciennes qui continuent à me soutenir !

Bon j'arrête mon blabla et place à la lecture !

Bonne lecture !

----------------------------------

Après avoir emmené Bella à l'hôpital, j'étais directement rentré au manoir. Carlisle ne travaillait pas cette après-midi là, ce qui m'arrangeait. Arrivé au manoir, je croisais Emmett et Alice dans le hall d'entrée.

- « Et bien Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu fais une de ces têtes. » plaisanta Emmett.

Le regard remplit de détresse que je lui lançais le dissuada de continuer. Il fit un pas dans ma direction mais Alice le retint par le bras en secouant la tête. Je montai directement dans ma chambre et m'affalais sur le canapé. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à ma porte. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me lever. Ne recevant aucune réponse, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et je pus apercevoir Esmée suivi du reste de la famille Cullen par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- « Je peux entrer ? » me demanda-t-elle poliment.

Je lui adressai un bref signe de tête. Elle entra dans ma chambre, referma la porte derrière elle et s'assit à côté de moi.

- « Que s'est-il passé Edward ? »

J'hésitai un moment à lui parler de l'accident. Mais je ne pouvais plus me taire, ce que j'avais fait m'était insupportable. Alors je lui racontai tout. L'accident de voiture, mais aussi mes discussions avec Bella concernant sa transformation, son insistance et mes refus. Je lui parlai aussi de ce que je ressentais pour elle, de mes peurs, de mes craintes. Je ne m'étais jamais autant confier et cela me fit un bien fou. Esmée m'écouta avec patience, sans dire un mot. Et quand j'eus enfin fini de m'épancher, elle laissa le silence s'installer.

- « L'aime-tu ? me demanda-t-elle brusquement.

- Bien sûr ! répondis-je, choqué qu'elle puisse me poser ce genre de question.

- Alors, va la retrouver. Va la voir à l'hôpital et dis-lui tout ce que tu viens de me dire, me conseilla-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas, déclarais-je d'un air sombre. Je ne peux pas retourner la voir après ce que je lui ai fait. Elle n'a fait que souffrir depuis qu'elle me connaît, je ne veux plus lui faire endurer tout ça !

- Alors que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je crois… Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je parte. C'est mieux pour elle. Elle pourra ainsi mener une vie saine et sans problème. Sans danger, murmurais-je.

- C'est peut-être le mieux pour elle, mais toi, que souhaite-tu réellement ? me demanda Esmée en me prenant la main.

- Son bonheur.

- Même si pour cela tu dois disparaître de sa vie ?

- Oui, si cela peut conduire à la rendre heureuse, alors je partirai » déclarais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle me regarda un moment, comme si elle me jaugeait puis s'exclama :

- « Alors nous partirons avec toi.

- Quoi ? Non, je ne peux pas vous demander ça ! C'est moi qui ai créé ce problème, c'est à moi de le résoudre. Vous n'avez pas à vous exiler avec moi.

- Qui te parle d'exil ? C'est comme si nous prenions des vacances un peu en avance. Je suis sûre que tout le monde en sera ravi, dit-elle d'un ton réjoui. Et puis cela te permettra de mieux réfléchir à ce qu'il s'est passé. Et de prendre la bonne décision.

- Mais, je…

- Fais-moi confiance, me coupa-t-elle en souriant. Je vais prévenir les autres. »

Puis elle sortit de ma chambre. Ma décision, je l'avais déjà prise. Quoi qu'elle puisse me dire, je ne retournerai pas à Forks. Je ne devais plus jamais revoir Bella, pour son bien. Je devais me tenir à cette résolution et tout irai pour le mieux.

Les autres membres de ma famille furent rapidement mis au courant de notre idée de prendre des vacances anticipées. Carlisle me regarda bizarrement quand je descendis les rejoindre dans le salon mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Esmée avait dû lui dire la véritable raison de ces vacances. Alice semblait aussi se douter de quelque chose mais elle garda le silence. L'annonce des vacances réjouissait grandement les autres, comme l'avait prédit Esmée.

Nos valises furent vite bouclées et nous partîmes le lendemain matin, en emmenant toutes les voitures avec nous. Pour nous garantir une meilleure autonomie, nous dit Carlisle. Mais je savais que c'était pour m'aider qu'il faisait cela. Si on emmenait toutes les voitures et laissait porte close, tout le monde croirait que nous sommes partit pour de bon. Enfin, je l'espérais.

Juste avant de partir, je voulus me rendre chez Bella une dernière fois. Je grimpais directement dans sa chambre. Evidemment, elle n'était pas là. Mais son odeur était pourtant bien présente. J'inspirai profondément en fermant les yeux et laissai une foule de souvenirs m'envahir. Elle allait tellement me manquer. Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Au moment où j'étais sur le point de quitter la chambre, mon regard tomba sur son bloc-note qui traînait sur son bureau. Je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir comme un voleur, je lui devais au moins un semblant d'explication. Je lui rédigeai donc une courte lettre pour lui expliquer mon départ et la convaincre de son bien fondé. Je la déposais sur le lit. Je contemplais une dernière fois la chambre puis sortis enfin de la maison.

Je rejoignis les autres devant le manoir. Ils avaient déjà chargé les bagages et décidé de notre destination : cette année, ce serait Montréal. Ils avaient choisi cette ville pour son climat, pour sa proximité – qui nous permettait d'y aller en voiture – et pour son cadre. Nous montâmes tous dans nos voitures respectives et prirent la route en direction du Canada. Seul, au volant de ma Volvo, je repensais inlassablement à cet accident de voiture.

Notre séjour à Montréal fut très agréable. En tout cas pour les autres. Moi, où que j'aille, je me sentais mal. Je jouais le jeu en leur présence, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Et ils s'en doutaient forcément, mais ils ne tentaient pas d'aborder le sujet. Je passai mes journées à chasser, parfois avec Emmett, mais souvent seul. Je ne tuais pas tout le temps ma proie, à quoi bon me gaver. Non, je me contentais de la chasser puis de la laisser filer. C'était la chasse en elle-même qui me plaisait et me faisait oublier pour un temps mes tracas.

Puis vint un jour où même la chasse n'eut plus d'attrait pour moi. Je faisais tout pour ne plus penser à Bella. Après tout, cela faisait déjà plus d'un mois que nous avions quitté Forks. Elle ne devait plus penser à moi, elle avait dû continuer sa vie normalement comme je lui avais recommandé. Alors, je tâchais de l'oublier, de faire comme si elle n'était qu'une humaine parmi tant d'autres.

Mais plus les jours passaient et plus je savais que je me mentais. Non, elle n'était pas qu'une humaine parmi tant d'autres, elle était exceptionnelle et unique. Et je ne pouvais pas l'oublier. Elle avait illuminé ma vie et son absence était de plus en plus difficile à vivre. Mais je ne pouvais pas revenir sur ma décision, ce n'était pas possible.

Au fil des jours, je devint irritable et râleur. Les autres finissaient par m'éviter tant j'étais d'humeur exécrable. Esmée me regardait souvent avec un air triste mais je m'en fichais. Je passais mes journées dehors, dans le Grand Nord, à ruminer.

Un jour, alors que je rentrais d'une de mes longues balades, je retrouvais Alice dans le salon. Tout le monde était sortit. Elle me fixa bizarrement puis son visage se tordit de douleur. Intrigué, je me rapprochai d'elle. Tout son corps fut parcouru de frissons, elle tomba à genou en se tenant la tête et en gémissant. Je me précipitais vers elle pour la soutenir.

- « Alice, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demandais-je, paniqué.

- Une vision… gémit-elle en tremblant de plus belle. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va éclater ! » cria-t-elle douloureusement.

Puis sa crise s'arrêta aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Elle tremblait encore et sa respiration était laborieuse mais elle semblait ne plus souffrir.

- « C'est la première fois que j'ai une vision aussi violente, affirma-t-elle en se redressant péniblement.

- Qu'as-tu vu dans cette vision ? lui demandais-je en craignant le pire.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, cette vision était différente des autres. Je n'ai pas vu d'images claires, c'était plutôt une succession d'émotions mélangées à des flash.

- Raconte-moi ! la pressai-je.

- J'y ai vu de la tristesse, du désarroi, une grande détresse, de la colère aussi. Une très grande colère mais pas aussi grande que la tristesse. Du sang, de la douleur… énuméra-t-elle de façon décousue.

- Et ensuite ? insistais-je.

- Et ensuite plus rien. Le vide total » me répondit-elle en me fixant de ses grands yeux sombres.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle me regardait sans me voir vraiment, comme si elle était toujours dans sa vision.

- « Quelqu'un souffre, Edward. Elle souffre terriblement. Quelque chose qui lui était très chère lui a été retiré et elle ne s'en remet pas. Et elle s'en trouve totalement vide, sans aucun espoir, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix éthérée.

- Qui souffre ? Alice, est-ce que tu sais qui est en train de souffrir ? »

Elle retint avec peine un sanglot déchirant et se crispa dans mes bras.

- « Bella… »

-------------------------

Et voilà, maintenant vous savez ce qu'a fait notre cher Edward pendant sa période de réclusion !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

_**Fascination120**_ : Mon chapitre t'aurait-il coupé la chique, pour que tu n'arrive plus à trouver de mots ? lol ! J'espère être encore digne de cette pénurie de mots par la suite mdr ! Merci !

_**Peopleforpeace**_ : Quand je parlais des nouvelles revieweuses hihihi ! Merci pour ta review et comme tu le vois, je ne vous pas trop fait attendre pour la suite, je ne suis pas toujours méchante lol !

_**Kya Fanel**_ : Ouah, la toute longue review lol ! Alors comme ça, je t'ai fait griller un feu rouge, trop fière de moi mdr ! Enfin, je devrais pas, mais bon lol ! Et je suis contente de voir que ça te fait plaisir que je continue cette fic. Bella pardonne un peu trop vite à Edward, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est qu'une impression. Mais, chut, je n'en dirais pas plus lol ! Et ou, promis, je vais continuer maintenant que je sais où je vais dans l'histoire lol ! Merci encore !

_**Fascination07**_ : Tu venais sur le site rien que pour moi ?? Ouh, rougis, rougis ! lol ! Merci pour ta review !

_**Pauline**_ : C'est pas grave si tu ne reviewes que maintenant, mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit lol !Et je suis super contente d'avoir une nouvelle adepte des Bella détraquées lol ! Au début, je pensais pas la faire autant plonger dans la dépression, c'est venu au fil de l'histoire lol ! Merci pour ta review !

_**XxjustineblainxX **_: Merci pour ton compliment, j'en rougis de plaisir ! Je suis heureuse que mon Edward (oui, le mien lol) ne t'ais pas choqué, j'ai essayé de respecter au mieux son caractère, ce qui n'est pas évident.

_**MoonyMei**_ : Tu concurrence avec Kya pour la longueur lol !  
Et encore une qui devient hystérique quand Edward montre le bout de ses crocs lol ! T'inquiète, je suis pareil ! Je suis contente que tu ais trouvé Edward si Edward. Bin oui, s'il avait ressemblé à Emmett, ça aurait été embêtant mdr.  
Pour l'expression « m'auto-flageller », j'imagine très bien Ed se donner de grands coups de fouet et répétant sans cesse : tout est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute…lol ! C'est l'impression que j'ai voulu donner en tout cas mdr !  
Oh, j'ai failli te faire pleurer, hihihi, contente !  
Et comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai pas trop tardé à mettre la suite !

_**La-tite-yuya**_ : Merci pour tes acclamations et encouragements, ils me font toujours autant chaud au cœur !! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

----------------------

Bientôt la rentrée (bouh !! trop snif !), donc je devrais retrouver un rythme d'écriture un peu plus normal. C'est à dire, un chapitre par semaine, sauf cas de force majeure.

Alors bonne rentrée pour les malheureuses (comme moi) qui doivent reprendre le chemin des cours, ou du boulot.

Et bonnes vacances à celles qui peuvent encore en profiter !

A la semaine prochaine !


	14. Chapter 14

Me revoici comme promis !

Vous voyez, je tiens mes délais lol ! J'aurais dû poster hier mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordi grrrrr !

Enfin, c'est pas très grave, j'ai quand même pu mettre la suite.

Encore merci à toutes mes petites revieweuses sans qui je serais pas allée aussi loin dans cette histoire.

Bonne lecture !

------------------

La nuit me paru extrêmement longue. Bella ne cessait de s'agiter et de parler dans son sommeil. Parfois, je l'entendais prononcer mon nom, ou bien elle me suppliait de rester auprès d'elle. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et je les essuyais bien vite avant qu'elles n'aient eu le temps de descendre plus bas.

La voir dans cet état me bouleversait toujours autant. J'étais le seul responsable de son mal-être. Moi et mon égoïsme. En voulant la protéger, je lui avais fait plus de mal que de bien. Tout ce que j'avais voulu éviter était finalement arrivé parce que j'étais partie. Alors que je lui avais fait la promesse de ne jamais la quitter quoiqu'il advienne. J'ai laissé la peur me guider et m'emmener loin d'elle. Et à cause de cela, j'avais failli la perdre.

Je sentis Bella se réveiller, ce qui mit fin à mes ruminations. Elle ouvrit les yeux, encore embrumés de sommeil, et regarda autour d'elle avec un air perdu. Puis elle ouvrit grand les yeux comme si elle se rappelait enfin ce qui lui était arrivé. Pendant une fraction de secondes, je pus lire de la peur dans ses jolies prunelles marron, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les tourne vers moi. Une lueur de soulagement les illumina un bref instant puis elle fut de nouveau remplacer par la peur.

- « Edward, Edward, promets-moi de ne plus jamais repartir, me supplia-t-elle en s'accrochant à ma chemise. Promets-le-moi !

- Je te le promets. Je ne te quitterais plus jamais, je t'en fais le serment.

- Promis ? me demanda-t-elle, des trémolos dans la voix.

- Promis » lui répondis-je en plongeon mes yeux dans son regard envoûtant.

Son regard se troubla légèrement, ses joues rosirent mais elle avait l'air plus apaisé.

Elle était tellement belle. Comment avais-je pu quitter pareille créature ? Elle bougea légèrement pour se redresser et son parfum emplit toute la pièce. Je l'inhalai avec délice, savourant chaque fragrance qu'il contenait. Son odeur était toujours aussi délicieuse. Je fermais les yeux un bref instant en me forçant à rester immobile. Pourtant, j'aurais tellement voulu la serrer contre moi, de toutes mes forces, pour lui prouver à quel point je l'aimais. Mais ce n'était pas possible, évidemment.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, ce fut pour la voir me contempler d'un air étrange, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Ne pas pouvoir lire dans ses pensées avait toujours été frustrant, mais à cet instant précis, j'aurais donné tout ce que je possédais pour pouvoir, ne serais-je, qu'en avoir une ébauche. Pour pouvoir savoir ce qu'elle pensait de toute cette histoire. Savoir si elle m'en voulait, si elle m'aimait encore malgré le mal que je lui avais fait. Pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa jolie petite tête d'ange.

- A quoi penses-tu ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

- A toi. Tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours aussi beau, aussi… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et détourna la tête en rougissant de plus belle.

- « Je n'ai jamais vu une personne rougir autant que tu le fais, m'exclamais-je en souriant.

- Si tu crois que je le fais exprès ! Je m'en passerais bien, crois-moi ! s'écria-t-elle d'un air boudeur.

- Moi, je ne m'en passerais pas, lui dis-je en lui caressant la joue. Tu es si belle quand tu rougis, ajoutais-je avec tendresse.

- Mais oui, c'est ça, répondit-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire.

- Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? demandais-je, intrigué.

- Le fait que tu me trouve belle. Encore plus maintenant. Enfin, regarde-moi ! J'ai un teint de cadavre, des cernes énormes sous les yeux, les cheveux en bataille. Sans compter ma banalité et ma fadeur qui n'est plus à prouver. »

Je l'interrompis un déposant sur ses lèvres le plus doux des baisers.

- « Tu n'as rien de banale, tu es la plus exquise des humaines et je t'aime. »

Je sentis son cœur palpiter avec plus de force à l'entente de ces mots.

- « Non, je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire, murmura-t-elle en tentant de résister à mon charme.

- Bien sûr que si, sinon je ne serais jamais tombé amoureux de toi », lui susurrais-je à l'oreille.

Je lui butinais le cou de légers baisers puis remontais à ses lèvres pour les effleurer avec les miennes.

- « Arrête s'il te plaît » me demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

En voyant l'incompréhension se peindre sur mon visage, elle ajouta :

- « Si tu continue, je ne serais plus en mesure de penser, m'expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Mais c'était le but voyons » la taquinais-je.

Je l'embrassais encore une fois. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, elle était trop tentante. Puis, elle éloigna son visage du mien et me regarda dans les yeux. Ils étaient remplis d'amour mais aussi de tristesse. Elle devait craindre que je ne reparte une nouvelle fois. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. J'ouvris mes bras et elle s'y précipita.

- « Tu m'as tellement manqué, sanglota-t-elle contre mon torse. Ton absence me lacérait le cœur un peu plus chaque jour. J'ai bien cru en mourir. J'ai bien failli en mourir » murmura-t-elle si doucement que je n'étais pas sûr de l'avoir réellement entendu.

Elle resta de longues minutes dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que ses épaules cessent de tressauter.

- « Où es-tu parti après l'accident ? me demanda-t-elle doucement.

- A Montréal.

- Et qu'y a-tu fais ? »

Je restai silencieux. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir lui raconter ce que j'avais fait et ce que j'avais pensé pendant cette période d'exil. Cela m'aurait fait l'impression d'être un bourreau racontant ses vacances à sa victime juste après l'avoir torturé.

- « Edward, s'il te plaît, me demanda-t-elle encore une fois.

- Très bien » cédais-je en soupirant.

Je lui racontais donc tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis ce fameux accident de voiture. Ma discussion avec Esmée, notre départ pour Montréal. Mes longues périodes de chasse, mes balades dans le Grand Nord. Je lui parlais aussi de la dégradation de mon humeur, de mes pensées qui se tournaient constamment vers elle, du vide qu'elle avait laissé dans mon existence, de la culpabilité que je ressentais en repensant aux nombres de fois où je l'avais fait souffrir ainsi que de mon obstination à me tenir à ma promesse de rester dorénavant loin d'elle.

Je marquais une pause dans mon récit pour l'observer. Son front était plissé sous l'effet d'une intense réflexion. Par pur réflexe, je lançais mon esprit vers le sien mais je fus accueillis par un mur, pour ne pas changer. Je n'arrivais pas à décrypter ce à quoi elle pensait.

- « Et qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à revenir ? » m'interrogea-t-elle afin de relancer son récit.

Je lui parlais alors de la vision d'Alice. De sa violence et de son aspect décousu. – « Et quand Alice m'a dit que c'était toi qui étais en danger, je me suis précipité à Forks. Je n'ai eu qu'à lire les pensées de Charlie pour savoir où te trouver » ajoutais-je d'un air piteux.

J'avais tellement honte.

- « Il faudra que je remercie Alice alors. Après tout, c'est grâce à elle si tu es revenu, dit-elle en se coulant de nouveau dans mes bras.

- « Et toi, qu'as-tu fait pendant mon absence ? » lui demandais-je en toute innocence.

Je la sentis se raidir dans mes bras.

- Rien de spécial, souffla-t-elle sans rien dire de plus.

- Attends, je te retrouve à l'hôpital dans un état catatonique et tu me dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé ? m'étonnais-je en m'éloignant d'elle pour la regarder.

- Edward, ce n'est pas une période de ma vie dont j'ai envie de me souvenir. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça pour moi, alors n'insistes pas sil te plaît, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Bella, je sais que cela n'a pas dû être une période très joyeuse, concédais-je en lui prenant le menton, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Pour pouvoir, un jour, espérer me faire pardonner.

- Tu y tiens tant que ça ?

- Oui, c'est important pour moi » lui avouais-je.

Elle détourna de nouveau les yeux, se mordilla les lèvres et tritura la couverture entre ses doigts. Elle semblait en proie à ses démons intérieurs. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû insister, c'était encore trop récent pour elle, elle n'avait pas assez de recul pour pouvoir en parler. Elle inspira profondément et, finalement, elle commença son récit.

Elle me parla de ses dix jours passés à l'hôpital juste après l'accident, de ses amis qui étaient venus la voir. De sa tristesse en voyant que je ne venais pas lui rendre visite. Elle me raconta à quel point elle s'était sentit coupable d'avoir autant insister. Puis, j'eus droit au récit de la découverte de notre absence, au désespoir qui l'avait terrassé et à sa tentative de suicide. Je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer les dents et de me raidir en entendant ce passage. Ainsi elle avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Moi qui m'étais éloigné pour qu'elle puisse vivre en paix, j'avais vraiment tout fait de travers !

Elle enchaîna ensuite sur la détresse de Charlie, de sa volonté à elle de remonter la pente, de reprendre le cours de sa vie. De sa semaine de cours, du soutien de Jessica et de la trahison de Mike. Là encore, je me crispais involontairement. Ce misérable cloporte ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Je reportais mon attention sur elle pour tenter de me calmer. Elle poursuivit en me parlant de son « coup de folie » comme elle l'appelait, qui la conduisit de nouveau à l'hôpital, de sa profonde dépression, de son mutisme et enfin de son repli sur elle-même, dans son monde imaginaire.

Quand elle eut enfin terminé, je n'osais rien dire, j'étais trop sous le choc. Elle avait posé sa tête contre le mur, les paupières closes et les mains tremblantes. Je l'avais forcé à se souvenir de tellement de choses horribles qui s'étaient déroulées à cause de moi.

Je commençais à me lever. Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux et me regarda d'un air effrayé.

- « Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu m'avais promis que…

- Je… J'ai besoin de prendre l'air quelques minutes. »

Sa main agrippa la mienne et elle m'implora du regard de ne pas la quitter.

- « Je vais revenir, je te le jure. Je vais juste prendre l'air, rien de plus, ajoutais-je pour la calmer.

- D'accord, mais ne tarde pas trop s'il te plaît. »

Je lui en fit la promesse. Elle me tint encore un peu la main avant de la relâcher. Je l'embrassais sur le front et quittai la chambre, encore plus honteux et désespéré qu'à mon retour.

--------------------

Alors, vous en dites quoi ? Edward culpabilise encore bien et Bella et pas au top de sa forme, mais je vous promets que ça ira mieux dans les prochains chapitres.

**Reponses aux reviews**

_**Pauline**_ : Ouah, tu n'y va pas de main morte sur les adjectifs. Mais continue, j'adore ça lol ! Tu peux même inventer des mots, ça toujours super plaisir mdr ! Et réjouis-toi, Bella ne va pas se remettre sur pied tout de suite, il y aura toujours un petit quelque chose qui montrera qu'elle va pas très bien.

_**Kya Fanel**_ : J'aurais dû préciser que c'était un flash back, désolé. Mais pour moi, c'était clair dans ma tête que c'était un flash back. Mais, bon vous êtes pas dans ma tête et heureusement pour vous lol ! Je me suis bien amusé à imaginer ce qu'Edward avait pu faire. Merci encore.

_**Peopleforpeace**_ : T'as vu comme je suis gentille, un chapitre par semaine ! Et je serais encore plus gentille en arrivant à écrire cette fic jusqu'à a fin lol ! Mais j'y arriverais, j'en suis sûre mdr !

_**Fascination120**_ : C'est vrai, toujours à la hauteur ? Chic ! Faut pas que je mollisse alors lol ! Merci !

_**MoonyMei**_ : Ouais, mon POV d'Eward a plu ! Je me suis creusé la tête pour trouver ce qu'il avait bien pu faire !  
C'est vrai que c'est étrange qu'il ne voie pas de lui-même la vision d'Alice, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il sache directement ce qui arrivait à Bella, je préférais qu'on lui raconte. Je sais, c'est idiot, mais c'est pas grave lol ! Je me rattraperais dans un prochain chapitre, en lui faisant lire les pensées de quelqu'un par exemple. Merci encore pour la longueur de tes reviews lol !

_**La-tite-yuya**_ : Merci pour ta review ! Edward sait, au fond de lui, que Bella soufre et qu'elle a besoin de lui. Mais il a réellement en prendre conscience par la suite, promis !

_**XxJustineblainxX**_ : Et oui, c'est grâce à la vision d'Alice qu'il a su que Bella avait mal. Heureusement qu'elle est là quand même lol !

-------------------------

Alors, comme prévu et si le Dieu Internet le veut bien, la suite à la fin de cette semaine, le week-end je pense.

A Bientôt !


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour les gens !

Comme prévu, je tiens mes délais (trop fière de moi !) en vous postant ce chapitre, pas très long et qui ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire mais que j'ai trouvé intéressant à écrire.

Je vais aussi vous embêter avec deux bonnes nouvelles (qui n'intéresseront personne mais c'est pas grave lol !) :  
Premièrement, j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews !!!!!! Sortez la bouteille de champagne ! Et c'est Kya qui a eu le privilège de poster la centième review ! Merci beaucoup à vous toutes pour m'avoir suivi jusque là ! En espérant ne pas vous perdre en route mdr !  
Deuxièmement, après avoir chercher pendant tant d'années, j'ai moi aussi trouvé mon Edward :D :D Comme cadeau d'anniv en avance, ya pas mieux lol ! Bon, j'espère qu'il ne me fera pas autant souffrir que Bella dans ma fic mdr !

Aller, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie passionnante et vous laisse découvrir la suite des aventures de notre petit vampire préféré !

Les pensées de Charlie sont en italique.

Bonne lecture !

----------------------------

Mes pas m'emmenèrent rapidement devant chez moi. Je soupirai et me laissai tomber lourdement sur une souche d'arbre. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains pour pouvoir ruminer comme il se doit.

Je ne méritais pas son amour ni son pardon. Elle avait failli mourir à cause de moi, moi qui voulais tant qu'elle vive. Je n'avais décidément rien compris.

Je sentis Alice s'approcher de moi et poser une main sur mon épaule.

- « Pourquoi suis-je revenu ? lui demandais-je.

- Pour sauver Bella et parce qu'elle a besoin de toi, me répondit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Elle a tenté de se suicider, Alice ! A cause de moi ! Comment puis-je la regarder en face après ça ? soufflais-je.

- Tu ne peux plus la regarder en face ?? Alors que compte-tu faire dans ce cas-là ? Fuir à nouveau ? me demanda-t-elle d'un ton dur.

- Alice…

- Tu n'as pas arrêté de fuir depuis cet accident ! De la fuir elle, mais aussi de te fuir toi-même ! Tu as fait une erreur en la quittant aussi brusquement, mais tu es revenu et c'est tout ce qui compte pour elle. Alors, je te le demande à nouveau : que compte-tu faire ?

- Rester auprès d'elle et tenter d'effacer tout le mal que je lui ai fait, répondis-je en redressant la tête.

- Bien ! me félicita-t-elle.

- Même si…

- Même si quoi ? Assume tes responsabilités Edward ! Tu as fait une bêtise, à toi de la réparer. Et arrête de culpabiliser ainsi, cela ne fera qu'empirer les choses.

- Oui, tu as raison, soupirais-je.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout se passera au mieux pour vous deux » me confia-t-elle en me serrant la main.

Je levai les yeux vers elle pour tâcher de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire mais elle se contenta de me faire un clin d'œil, puis elle partit en sautillant en direction du manoir.

Elle avait raison, je ne pouvais pas changer le passé, seulement améliorer le futur. Je pris alors la direction de l'hôpital afin de rester auprès de celle que j'aimais. Je venais à peine d'entrer dans le couloir que je tombais nez à nez avec Charlie. Il me regarda avec stupeur puis avec un mépris teinté de colère.

_C'est entièrement de ta faute si elle se trouve ici !  
Tout est de ta faute !  
Comment ose-tu te présenter ici après tout le mal que tu lui as fait ?_

Je fermais brièvement les yeux pour interrompre le flot de ses pensées. Ces reproches, je me les faisais déjà.

- « Edward.

- Monsieur Swan, le saluais-je poliment.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? me demanda-t-il brusquement d'une voix polaire.

- Parce que Bella a besoin de moi, même si j'ai failli m'en rendre compte trop tard, murmurais-je pour moi-même.

- Sais-tu ce qu'elle a vécu à cause de toi ? m'interrogea-t-il, les mâchoires crispées.

- Oui, je le sais, elle m'a raconté, répondis-je en baissant la tête comme un enfant pris en faute.

- Très bien, j'espère alors que tu retiendras la leçon et que plus jamais tu ne t'éloigneras d'elle ! »

Je releva rapidement la tête, surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle déclaration venant de lui. Je pensais plutôt qu'il m'aurait demandé de ne plus m'approcher de sa fille. Charlie dut lire l'étonnement sur mon visage. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira profondément. Ses traits étaient fatigués et il semblait avoir vieillit de dix ans en à peine quelques mois.

- « Quand j'ai vu dans quel état était Bella, je t'en ais énormément voulu. Elle avait attenté à sa vie parce que tu lui manquais trop et je t'ai tenu pour responsable de son internement dans cet hôpital.

- Et vous aviez raison.

- Peut-être. Mais j'ai aussi vu la joie et le bonheur qu'elle a éprouvé en te revoyant. Cela fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas vu aussi rayonnante. Et c'est grâce à toi. Je ne peux pas te demander de rester loin d'elle, cela lui ferait plus de mal que de bien. Mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose : plus jamais tu ne la feras souffrir comme elle a souffert en ton absence !

- Je vous le promets sur ma vie, lui déclarais-je de façon solennelle.

- Très bien. Alors va la rejoindre, elle t'attend. »

_Tu as été la raison de sa souffrance. Sois maintenant celle de sa guérison._

Rassuré d'avoir son approbation, j'entrais dans la chambre de Bella. Elle était de nouveau dans son lit, la tête bien calée contre ses oreillers. Elle ouvrit instantanément les yeux quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Je m'assieds près d'elle et lui pris la main.

- « Où étais-tu ? me demanda-t-elle, vaguement inquiète.

- Prendre l'air, comme je te l'ai dit. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ce que je venais d'entendre, ajoutais-je sombrement.

- Et qu'en as-tu conclu ? me questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Que je resterais près de toi, pour toujours » lui répondis-je en embrassant la paume de sa main.

Je plongeai mon regard de braise dans ses yeux chocolat, tout en m'approchant dangereusement d'elle. Une fois encore, son odeur me fit perdre la tête. Cette odeur était tellement délicieuse. Mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes et son cœur s'affola, ce qui me tira un sourire.

- « Je suis content de voir que je te fais toujours autant d'effet, lui susurrais-je à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Evidemment, tu es irrésistible ! grogna-t-elle.

- Je le sais » déclarais-je en agrandissant mon sourire.

Elle rit de mon manque de modestie. Je la pris dans mes bras et me délectais du parfum de ses cheveux.

Je l'aimais tellement ma petite humaine.

-----------------------------------

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Le remontage de bretelles d'Alice et l'approbation de Charlie. J'ai voulu prendre le contre pied pour Charlie, la plupart du temps il est contre leur relation. Eh bin pas chez moi lol !

J'ai l'impression de ne plus trop coller aux caractères de perso mai tant pis.

**Réponses aux reviews**

_**Kya Fanel**_ : Ma centième review ! Comme je suis trop contente ! Je pensais pas y arriver un jour. Pour les fautes, c'est autant un problème d'orthographe que d'inattention. Ecrire à 2h du mat', ça aide pas mdr ! Mais j'ai pas de bêta correctrice alors je fais avec les moyens du bord. Mais tant que tu reste scotchée, moi ça me va lol !

_**MoonyMei**_ : Dévore pas mes chapitres comme ça, tu va faire une indigestion lol ! Et promis, je lui passerais le message. Dans les chapitres prochains il _devrait_ moins culpabiliser. Enfin, je vais essayer lol ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je t'adore ! Tu as tout à fait saisi ce que je voulais exprimer par rapport à Bella. Le fait qu'elle soit dépendante et qu'elle pourrait se briser à tout instant. Preuve qu'elle ne va pas encore très bien. Mais ça va s'améliorer. Faudrait juste que j'arrête de rajouter des chapitres au fur et à mesure que j'écris, sinon j'en verrais jamais la fin mdr !

_**XxjustineblainxX**_ : Oui, c'est pas la grande joie pour la pauvre Bella. Mais son état va s'améliorer, puisque Edward est là maintenant ! Merci pour ta review.

_**Léti1515**_ : Quel enthousiasme et quel empressement lol ! si avec une demande pareille je ne suis pas boosté pour écrire lol ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive à tenir mes délais malgré les cours :S Merci pour ta review et ton soutien !

_**Fascination120**_ : Ouais, je suis toujours à la hauteur, contente lol ! Merci de continuer à m'encourager par tes review !

_**EetB**_ : Ou pauline. Ou EdwardetBella. Au choix lol ! Deux reviews dans le même chapitre, je suis gâtée dis donc ! Mais je suis triste, tu dis que ma fic est presque parfaite. Moi qui pensais avoir atteins le nec plus ultra de la fic sur Twilight je suis déçue. Non, je plaisante, je suis super touchée par tout les adjectifs que tu arrive à inventer pour ma fic. J'aime beaucoup l'Edwardissime lol ! Et pour les POV d'Edward, normalement ce sera son point de vue à lui qu'on aura quasiment jusqu'à la fin. Sauf pour un chapitre mais je n'en dis pas plus…

_**Peopleforpeace**_ : La trahison de Mike, c'était le fait qu'il ait déclaré sa flamme à Bella (alors qu'il était avec Jessica) et qu'il ait traité Edward de monstre sans cœur qui ne faisait que la faire souffrir. Il se voyait déjà mener Bella à l'autel ! Voilà, j'espère que c'est plus clair maintenant.

_**Morgane37**_ : Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais continuer cette fic jusqu'à la fin, en essayant de poster toute les semaines. Donc si tu as aimé mon histoire, j'espère te retrouver pour le prochain chapitre !

------------------------

La suite lundi ou mardi prochain, parce que je ne serais pas chez moi le week-end. Encore un salon du livre, on les enchaîne lol !

Bizz a tous !


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tous !

Ok, je sais, j'étais censée poster hier, mais avec le salon du livre ce week-end plus un joli petit rhume, je suis un peu sur les rotules. Je n'ai qu'une idée en tête….. dormir !

Mais bon, je ne suis pas une méchante fille donc je profite d'un trou dans la journée pour poster. Je suis gentille hein ? lol !

Encore merci à toutes (tous ?) pour votre soutien (je sais, je le dis tout le temps mdr !).

Voici donc le chapitre 16 (que le temps passe vite !) qui ne fait pas beaucoup avancé l'histoire (pour changer) mais je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant.

Bonne lecture !

----------------------------------

Une semaine passa. L'état de Bella s'améliorait de jour en jour. En constatant ces progrès, le médecin accepta de la laisser sortir sous notre insistance. Les vacances d'été étaient déjà bien entamées et nous passions toutes nos journées ensemble. Nous allions souvent à la clairière ou bien nous restions au manoir quand il pleuvait ou quand le soleil était trop présent pour que je puisse sortir sans problèmes.

Pendant une de ces journées couvertes, habituelles à Forks, nous allâmes donc dans notre clairière. A peine entrée dans celle-ci, Bella prit une expression pensive.

- « A quoi penses-tu ? lui demandais-je avec curiosité.

- A la première fois où nous avons été ici. Quand tu m'a montré tes… talents. J'ai l'impression que cela remonte à des siècles » soupira-t-elle doucement.

Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe et joua avec une petite fleur. Je vins m'allonger à ses côtés et la serrai dans mes bras. J'installai ma tête dans son cou et savourai son odeur avec délice.

- « Elle ne te gêne plus ? me demanda-t-elle après un long silence.

- Quoi donc ?

- Mon odeur. Celle de mon sang, précisa-t-elle en rougissant.

- Non, plus maintenant. En fait, je ne peux plus m'en passer, murmurais-je tout en continuant à m'enivrer de son odeur divine.

- Je ne comprends pas. Enfin, je veux dire, tu ne peux pas t'en passer parce qu'elle est appétissante ?

- Oui et non. Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas tout à fait. C'est la première fois que je ressens une chose pareille.

- Et que ressens-tu ? » m'interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle me posait toutes ces questions. Mais elle avait l'air de vraiment s'y intéresser, bien que je n'en comprenne pas l'intérêt.

- « Au début, je te considérais comme une proie, comme tous les humains. Sauf que l'odeur de ton sang était plus forte et plus appétissante que toutes les autres.

- Mais je restais une proie.

- Exact. Ensuite, au fur et à mesure que j'ai appris à te connaître, tu es devenue bien plus qu'une simple proie. Ton odeur était toujours aussi affolante mais je ne voulais plus te voir comme une proie. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris ce qui m'arrivait. C'est comme si, au beau milieu d'une chasse, je me prenais d'affection pour un grizzli qui était pourtant sensé être mon déjeuner.

- Tu me vois comme un grizzli ?? s'offusqua-t-elle en se relevant brusquement.

- Mais non voyons, m'esclaffais-je. C'était seulement une image pour que tu comprennes mieux !

- Oui, mais quand même, ronchonna-t-elle.

- Une biche alors. Possédant de grands yeux envoûtant, une taille fine et élancée et une démarche gracieuse…

- C'est mieux, rétorqua-t-elle en se rallongeant à mes côtés.

- Bref, où en étais-je ?

- Au grizzli, bougonna-t-elle.

- Exact. Donc je disais que je ne te voyais plus comme une proie et cela a été assez perturbant au début. Mais après, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais plus me passer de ton odeur. De toi en général de toute façon. J'avais besoin de toi. Et bien que ton odeur me fasse perdre la tête à chaque fois, elle m'a vraiment manqué cet été. Elle est certes appétissante et tentante mais elle fait partie de toi. Mon instinct de chasseur est toujours présent, au fond de moi, mais je peux facilement lui résister parce que je sais que je perdrais beaucoup plus si je te considérais de nouveau comme une proie et non plus comme une personne chère à mon cœur.

- Si je résume bien, mon odeur est toujours aussi savoureuse mais tu te contentes de la sentir…

- Et jamais je n'irais plus loin » la coupais-je en embrassant son épaule.

Nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un moment, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

- « En fait, je suis comme un gâteau, déclara-t-elle brusquement.

- Quoi ?

- Mais oui, réfléchis. Je suis la pâtisserie la plus appétissante que tu connaisses.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, me moquais-je.

- Disons cela autrement alors. C'est comme si, dans ta cuisine, tu trouvais la pâtisserie la plus alléchante qu'il soit. Son odeur te rend complètement fou et tu n'as qu'une envie, te jeter dessus et la dévorer. Mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit, tu te rends compte que si tu mange cette pâtisserie, tu n'en auras plus jamais, parce qu'elle est unique et irremplaçable. Alors tu te demande ce qui est le mieux : manger ce gâteau en sachant que tu n'aura plus jamais le même ou bien le garder précieusement pour pouvoir le voir et le sentir quand l'envie t'en prendra.

- Il a intérêt à être bourré de conservateur ton gâteau.

- C'est une image. Et je préfère cela plutôt que celle du grizzli !

- C'est une comparaison un peu bizarre mais je pense que tu as bien expliqué la situation. Je ne veux pas perdre ce merveilleux gâteau, ricanais-je.

- Arrête de te moquer, c'est pas drôle ! grogna-t-elle en boudant.

- Non ça ne l'ai pas, parce que tu as tout à fait raison. Je ne veux pas te perdre alors je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

- Edward… »

Je me retournais vers elle et pris son visage en coupe. Et comme à chaque fois, son cœur s'affola comme un petit oiseau effrayé. Son regard se perdit dans le mien et je l'embrassais tendrement. Je rompis rapidement notre baiser, toujours un peu frustré, et posais mon front contre le sien.

- « De toute façon, tu ne l'aimerais pas le gâteau, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton badin.

- Idiote, lui lançais-je en éclatant de rire.

----------------------------------

Alors, pas trop idiote la comparaison avec le gâteau ? lol ! Ca faisait un moment que je l'avais en tête, fallait bien que ça sortes un jour ou l'autre.

**Réponses aux reviews** :

_**EetB**_ : Trois langues étrangères à réviser en même longtemps ! Ma pauvre ! Heureusement que je suis là lol ! Moi et les langues, ça fait deux, donc je n'arrive même pas à imaginer le supplice que ça doit être.  
Et pour te répondre, je vais avoir 20 ans le 10 octobre (YES !!!!!). Je vais enfin entrer dans le monde des adultes lol. Mais ça m'empêchera pas d'être toujours autant gamine hihihihihihi !

_**Leti1515**_ : Suite on demande, suite on a lol ! Si c'est de mieux en mieux, je vais devoir me dépêcher d'écrire la suite !

_**Fascination120**_ : Continue à m'encourager, j'adore ça lol ! Ca me booste pour la suite. Merci encore !

_**Alex**_ : Fille ou garçon, je suis en train de me poser la question. Sachant que je n'ai que des lectrices pour le moment, ce serait marrant d'avoir un lecteur lol ! Mais bon, je ne peux être sûre de rien, je voudrais pas me tromper mdr ! Pour la petitesse de mes chapitres, je m'excuse mais je suis dans ma période petits chapitres très court qui ne servent à rien lol ! Mais le prochain sera plus long.

_**Peopleforpeace**_ : c'est pas grave si tu avais oublié, moi-même j'ai eu du mal à me rappeler ce qu'avait fait Mike, ça remonte à loin aussi ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le fiat que Charlie leur donne son approbation, ça change un peu. Et bien sûr que Edward est modeste, qui oserait dire le contraire ? mdr ! MoonyMei : Ouah, la longue review :D :D Et en plus j'ai réussi à te faire pleurer, trop forte ! C'était pas le but quand je l'ai écrit, mais si ça marche, tant mieux lol ! Je vois que ma petite phrase de fin à beaucoup plu !  
Je suis contente que tu ais trouvé les discutions d'Alice et Charlie naturelles, je savais pas si je les avais bien faites.  
Et oui, le temps passe vite. Enfin, c'est relatif. Quand je suis en cours, le temps passe à la vitesse d'un escargot, mais quand je suis dans les bras de mon chéri, ça passe toujours trop vite !! lol ! Bon, j'arrête de me prendre pour Einstein mdr ! 

_**Kya Fanel**_ : J'avais pas pensé à Timon et Pumbaa mais c'est vrai que ça y ressemble. Sauf que quand je regarde Timon et Pumbaa, je suis morte de rire lol ! Merci de continuer à me suivre, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes review !

------------------------------

Je m'excuse d'avance mais je n'ai toujours pas fini d'écrire le prochain chapitre. Entre les cours, mon rhume carabiné (Atchoum !!!) et mon chéri ( :D XD), je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Donc je ne suis pas sûre de le poster le week-end prochain. Mais je vais essayer de ne pas trop vous faire attendre.

Je peux déjà vous dire qu'il sera plus long que les précédents (c'est pour ça que je l'ai pas encore fini lol !) et que l'histoire reprendra enfin de nouveau son cours.

En attendant vos gentilles petites reviews, moi je retourne me coucher zzzzzzzzzzz……

A bientôt !


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour tout le monde !!!

Maintenant que mon anniv est passé, je peux enfin poster mon chapitre. Et oui, 20 ans, ça se fête !  
Merci encore pour toutes ces gentilles reviews.

Je vous préviens d'ailleurs que j'arrive bientôt à la fin de cette fic. Et oui, tout a une fin malheureusement. Je pense faire encore 2 ou 3 chapitres et ce sera fini.  
Aller, encore un peu de courage lol !

PS : ce chapitre est plus long que les deux précédents, ça change !

Bonne lecture !

-------------------------------

Les semaines passèrent mais l'état de Bella ne changeait guère. Elle semblait aller mieux, beaucoup le pensait d'ailleurs. Mais moi, je voyais qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Au fond d'elle-même, quelque chose s'était brisé et peinait à se réparer. Quand elle était avec moi, je sentais qu'elle avait toujours peur que je parte, encore une fois. Elle s'accrochait à moi comme un naufragé à une bouée. Je faisais pourtant tout ce que je pouvais pour lui prouver mon amour et mon attachement mais rien n'y faisait. Cet état de peur continuel demeurait.

Elle ne laissai rien paraître et peu de personne s'en apercevait. Et quand j'essayais d'aborder le sujet, elle déviait la conversation. Elle me certifiait que tout allait bien puisque j'étais auprès d'elle. Mais malgré ses dires, je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de cette impression de malaise. Alors je faisais comme si de rien n'était. Je l'avais détruite, elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre de mon abandon, ce que je pouvais très bien comprendre.

La nuit, son sommeil était agité et peuplé de cauchemars. Je l'entendais prononcer mon nom, me supplier de ne plus la quitter puis sangloter. Je la serrais alors contre moi, faute de mieux. Et le matin, quand elle se réveillait, elle faisait toujours comme si tout allait bien. Mais c'était faux et je le savais.

Il fallait que je me décide à lui en parler pour savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête puisque je ne pouvais pas lire directement dans ses pensées. Il le fallait à tout prix si je ne voulais pas la perdre à nouveau !

Je pris prétexte d'une de ses nuits particulièrement mouvementée pour lui en toucher deux mots.

- « Bella, es-tu heureuse ? lui demandais-je le matin pendant qu'elle déjeunait.

- Bien sûr, quelle question ! Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? » me répondit-elle en souriant.

Son sourire n'atteignit pourtant pas ses yeux. Ces derniers restaient tristes et par moments apeurés. Tout son corps gardait les stigmates des mois passés. Sa peau était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, ses yeux étaient cernés et elle avait beaucoup maigri. Elle n'en était que plus belle à mes yeux mais je savais qu'elle souffrait.

- « Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

- Evidemment. Je t'ai de nouveau près de moi. Je suis la plus heureuse du monde ! »

Là encore, ce que je lisais dans son regard démentait ses paroles. Le doute s'y reflétait comme si, par ces mots, elle tentait de se convaincre elle-même.

Je ne relançais pas le débat, peut-être par lâcheté.

L'après-midi, nous allâmes à la clairière. Elle s'endormit dans mes bras. Peu de temps avant de se réveiller, je la sentis se crisper dans mes bras.

- « J'ai peur » dit-elle.

Je pensais qu'elle avait parlé dans son sommeil comme elle en avait l'habitude mais elle se redressa et s'assit à mes côtés en se frottant les bras.

- « J'ai peur, répéta-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

- De quoi donc ? lui demandais-je tout en craignant la réponse.

- Que tu repartes une nouvelle fois. Que tu m'abandonne, murmura-t-elle en se tassant sur elle-même.

- Plus jamais je ne te quitterais, je t'en ai fait la promesse, lui dis-je solennellement en lui prenant les mains.

- Je sais mais tu ne pourras pas rester éternellement avec moi. Tu ne me quitteras peut-être pas demain, ni dans un mois. Mais qu'adviendra-t-il de nous dans 10 ans, dans 20 ans ? Tu nous vois toujours ensemble quand j'aurais 40 ans ??

- Bella…

- Je sais, on n'y peut rien. Et je ne te demande rien. Ca me fait peur, c'est tout. »

Elle s'éloigna de moi et s'enferma dans un silence résigné. Je poussai un soupir et l'enlaçais.

- « Que dois-je faire pour te prouver à quel point tu compte pour moi ? Pour te montrer que jamais plus je ne te quitterais ? l'interrogeais-je tendrement.

- Rien, chuchota-t-elle.

- Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi. Dis-le-moi s'il te plaît, je voudrais savoir.

- Tu risque de ne pas apprécier.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dis-le-moi quand même.

- Je voudrais être avec toi pour l'éternité. Que jamais rien ne me sépare de toi. Pas même la mort » ajouta-t-elle faiblement.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de continuer, je savais où elle voulait en venir.

- « Bella, je…

- Je sais, me coupa-t-elle. Tu m'as demandé ce que je souhaitais au plus profond de moi et je t'ai répondu. Mais je ne te demande rien en retour. Rien du tout. Tu en as déjà tant fait pour moi. »

Elle se blottit contre mon torse pour mettre fin à cette discussion. Je ne laissais rien paraître mais ses dernières paroles continuaient à tourner dans ma tête. Nous l'avions souvent eu cette conversation. C'était d'ailleurs en partie à cause de cela que Bella s'était retrouvée à l'hôpital quelques mois auparavant.

Elle voulait devenir comme moi. Un vampire. Cette idée me répugnait, je ne voulais pas la pervertir et la transformer en monstre. J'avais peur que, si je m'exécutais, elle ne m'en veuille pour l'éternité. Ce que je ne supporterais pas !

Elle ne reparla plus de son envie d'être vampire après cela mais je sentais que cette idée ne la quittait plus.

Et je la voyais dépérir de nouveau.

Elle ne mangeait presque plus, son sommeil était court et hachuré et je la sentais de plus en plus agitée. Son état m'était insupportable, je me sentais méprisable d'être la raison de son mal-être et de lui refuser ce bonheur qu'elle méritait tant.

Au début, j'avais l'impression d'être un monstre si je la transformais. Maintenant, j'étais un monstre de refuser de le faire. Elle se mourait sous mes yeux.

Un soir, je la laissais entre les mains de Charlie pour rentrer au manoir. En entrant, j'aperçus le piano du coin de l'œil et m'en approchais. Je laissai glisser mes doigts sur les touches puis m'asseyais et commençais à jouer. Je jouai d'abord quelques morceaux de Debussy pour m'échauffer, j'enchaînais ensuite sur la berceuse que j'avais composé pour Bella, pour finir par des morceaux de plus en plus tristes et torturés.

Carlisle rentra de l'hôpital pendant que j'attaquais un des derniers morceaux. Je l'entendis s'inquiéter pour moi, ainsi qu'Esmée qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Alice partageait mon désespoir mais ne voulait rien faire. Rosalie aussi s'inquiétait pour moi malgré son antipathie pour Bella. Leur soutien tacite me réchauffait le cœur mais ne changeait rien à ma situation.

Quand j'eus fini de jouer, je montais dans ma chambre. Carlisle m'interpella et m'invita à venir dans son bureau. Je m'assieds dans un de ses fauteuils confortables et attendis qu'il prenne la parole.

- « Quelque chose te tracasserait-il, Edward ? me demanda-t-il après s'être installer derrière son bureau.

- Bella ne se remet pas assez vite à mon goût et je ne sais pas quoi faire » résumais-je très rapidement.

C'était plus ou moins vrai.

Elle ne s'est toujours pas remise de ton départ. Que compte-tu faire ? 

- « Je n'en sais rien, je ne sais pas quoi faire et j'ai peur de prendre la mauvaise décision » répondis-je à ses pensées.

T'as-t-elle proposé de … 

J'acquiesçais en silence. Carlisle soupira.

Que faire ? 

- « Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle en parle, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-il.

- C'est vrai. Mais je ne peux pas accéder à sa requête, c'est impossible ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle…

_Qu'elle t'en tienne rigueur pour l'éternité_, pensa-t-il sombrement.

- Mais j'ai l'impression d'être ignoble en ne faisant rien et en la laissant dépérir alors que je pourrais la délivrer de cette souffrance ! m'insurgeais-je.

- Je comprends.

_Je sais quelle impression cela fait._

- Que ferais-tu à ma place ? » lui demandais-je en lui accordant toute ma confiance.

Il se tut un long moment et ses pensées fusèrent dans tous les sens, se contredisant parfois.

- « Est-ce vraiment ce qu'elle souhaite ?

- Je le pense, oui. Elle n'en démord pas. Et je crains qu'elle ne se referme de nouveau sur elle-même si je ne fais rien.

- Nous devons tous y réfléchir. Cette décision n'affectera pas que Bella mais nous tous. »

_Je dois d'abord en discuter avec Esmée._

Je sortis de son bureau et m'enfermais dans ma chambre. J'aurais aimé pouvoir aussi fermer mon esprit. Je pouvais entendre tout ce que Carlisle et Esmée pensaient de la situation qui me – nous – posait problème.

A bout de nerfs, je décidais de sortir faire un tour. Je pris ma Volvo et partis en direction de Seattle. Je conduisais vite, comme à mon habitude. Je ne revins au manoir que plusieurs heures plus tard.

A peine avais-je ouvert la porte que je fus assaillis par les pensées de mes pairs.

_C'est la meilleure solution._

_Peut-être pour elle mais pas pour lui ! Il ne se le pardonnera jamais !_

_C'est possible mais s'il ne fait rien, il la perdra. Et ça non plus, il ne se le pardonnerait pas._

_Et elle, supportera-t-elle la transformation ? N'est-elle pas trop faible physiquement en ce moment ?_

_Possible mais si nous attendons plus longtemps, son état risque d'empirer et de devenir irrémédiable._

_Nous sommes donc tous d'accord ?_

_Oui._

Je pénétrais dans la cuisine et les trouvais tous assis autour de la table. Carlisle se leva en m'apercevant et me prit par l'épaule en un geste paternel.

- « Alors, qu'avez-vous décidé ? lui demandais-je.

- Et toi, qu'as-tu décidé ? La décision te revient au final. »

J'hésitais longtemps avant de répondre.

- « Je ne veux que son bonheur. Et s'il doit passer par sa transformation…alors je le ferais. Bien que cela me répugne et me terrorise…

- Nous pensons également que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Et nous serons là pour vous épauler et vous aider à traverser cette épreuve.

- Merci beaucoup. »

Le soutien qu'il m'apportait me fit énormément de bien. Toute ma famille était derrière moi et allait accueillir Bella à bras ouvert en tant que nouveau membre. Il ne me restait plus qu'à l'annoncer à la principale concernée. A cette idée, mon cœur se serra malgré moi. Mais il le fallait. Pour elle.

----------------------------

Voilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Pas trop bordélique le mélange dialogue/pensée ? Lol !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

_**EetB**_ : C'est vrai, la comparaison du gâteau t'a plu ? Tant mieux :D Je sais, par moment, j'ai tendance à oublier qu'Edward est un vampire mdr ! Mais je pense m'être rattrapée dans ce chapitre.  
Mais quelle petite curieuse alors ! lol ! Je suis étudiante et je fais un IUT Métier du Livre, pour pouvoir devenir éditrice (enfin, ça c'est du domaine du rêve mais bon). Avec ce DUT je peux aussi devenir libraire ou bien représentante auprès des libraires. Mais on verra quand j'aurais fini mes études Voilà, tu sais tout !

_**XxjustineblainxX**_ : Encore une adepte du gâteau lol ! contente que ça t'ai plu :D :D

_**Fascination120**_ : Ouais, ma boosteuse préférée !! Toujours fidèle au poste ! Et bin pour te punir de continuer à me soutenir, j'ai déjà commencé à écrire le prochain chapitre na ! lol !

_**Peopleforpeace **_: Tout le monde a aimé mon idée de gâteau. Moi qui trouvais ça farfelue lol !

_**Mei **_: Arrive, la queue entre les jambes Désolée de t'avoir oublié dans mes reviews, c'était pas fait exprès, promis ! J'espère que tu ne m'en tiendrais pas rigueur et que tu continueras à me lire.  
Moi aussi, j'ai bien aimé la comparaison avec la biche. Bella en grizzly, en biche puis en gâteau, je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs lol !  
Et comment tu as deviné que Bella était un fraisier ?? C'est exactement à ça que je pensais ! Tu sais que tu me fais peur, tu dois lire dans mes pensées mdr !

_**Kya**_ : C'est bon, je suis toute soignée maintenant ! (dolirhume et soluptricine, ya rien de mieux lol !). au début, je savais pas trop où faire cette scène et quand j'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre, la clairière m'a paru être le lieu idéal.  
Et encore une fan du gâteau, bande de gourmande mdr !

_**Amira**_ : Une nouvelle fan, trop cool !!! LA suite dans peu de temps, promis. Et je suis contente que mon histoire t'ai plu !

----------------------

Pour ne pas changer, le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture. Je galère sur un passage assez important, mais je ne dis rien de plus, bien que vous puissiez aisément deviner.

Donc, je le posterais bientôt, incessamment sous peu dans un futur plus ou moins proche (beaucoup de mots pour ne pas dire grand chose lol).

A++


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour à tous !!!

Je sais, je sais, je suis super en retard (pour pas changer !) et je m'en excuse. Mais ça en valait la peine ! Enfin, j'espère…. lol. Parce que j'adore enfin la transformation de Bella. Comme j'avais déjà lu celle de Kya et de Moony, j'espère ne pas avoir trop fait pareil.  
En tout cas, encore un grand merci à vous tous de me suivre toujours. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est bientôt la fin. Logiquement, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Et oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin lol !

Aller, place à la lecture !

------------------------------------------------

J'avais passé toute la soirée avec Charlie, Edward souhaitait rentrer au manoir pour voir sa famille. Charlie fut au petit soin pour moi et nous passâmes une excellente soirée. Mais Edward me manquait. Il m'avait promis de revenir le lendemain matin cependant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de craindre une nouvelle fuite de sa part. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il m'abandonne de nouveau. Il avait beau me certifier que plus jamais il ne s'en irai, le doute persistait. La présence de Charlie à mes côtés me rassurait et éloignait quelques peu mes noires pensées.

Le pire fut au moment d'aller me coucher. Me retrouver seule dans cette chambre obscure me rappela cruellement son absence, même brève. J'avais été tellement dépendante de sa présence ces derniers mois que je n'arrivai pas à me faire à l'idée qu'il ne serait pas là cette nuit. Je mis beaucoup de temps à m'endormir et mon sommeil fut assez agité, comme souvent maintenant.

Le lendemain matin, quand je fus sur le point d'ouvrir les yeux, je sentis une présence près de moi. J'entrouvris un œil et vis Edward allongé sur le lit. Il m'adressa un sourire et me prit dans ses bras.

- « Bien dormi princesse ? me demanda-t-il.

- Non. Tu n'étais pas là, ajoutais-je, faussement boudeuse.

- Je sais. Je devais discuter de certaines choses avec les autres » répliqua-t-il.

Je quittai à regret le refuge de ses bras pour pouvoir le contempler. Son visage était fatigué et il semblait déchiré par un conflit interne. Il s'assit au bord du lit.

- « Bella, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que souhaites-tu le plus au monde ? me demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Etre avec toi bien sûr, répondis-je naturellement.

- Même si pour cela tu dois renoncer à ton humanité ?

- Oui, s'il faut que je devienne vampire pour rester avec toi, je le ferais » rétorquais-je fermement.

Il soupira longuement.

- « Tu ne sais pas tout ce que cette décision implique. Pour toi, pour tes proches. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu vas en souffrir, murmura-t-il.

- C'est vrai, je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend réellement. Ni la douleur que je vais devoir supporter pendant ma transformation. Mais par contre, je sais à quel point je souffrirais si je ne t'ais pas à mes côtés. Et rien ne peut être plus douloureux que ton absence, crois-moi ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, j'ai essayé quand tu es parti et j'ai lamentablement échoué.

- J'en ai conscience et je me maudis tous les jours de t'avoir obligé à endurer cela. J'en ai parlé avec les autres Cullen et nous sommes arrivés à la même conclusion.

- Laquelle ?

- Il serait peut-être préférable que… »

Edward laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il s'agrippait avec force au rebord du lit. Son trouble était visible bien que je ne sache pas encore ce qui le perturbait de la sorte. Il paraissait tellement humain ainsi.

- « Il serait peut-être préférable que tu deviennes vampire » acheva-t-il enfin.

Je restai quelques minutes abasourdie. Avais-je bien entendu ? Il me proposait de me transformer ? Je n'osais y croire.

- « Bella ? m'appela-t-il en me tirant de ma stupeur.

- Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'y es toujours opposé et maintenant tu voudrais me transformer ?

- Non, je suis sérieux. Ce… Ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre. J'en ai longuement parlé avec Carlisle, et bien que cela me révolte, si c'est la seule façon de te sauver définitivement, je le ferais. Même si pour cela, je dois passer pour un monstre…

Nous attendîmes le week-end pour ma transformation. Charlie devait partir à un congrès international de pêche pendant quatre jours, ce qui nous laissait largement le temps.

Quand il fut partit, Edward m'emmena au manoir où nous attendait les Cullen. Alice et Esmée avaient préparé une chambre pour moi. Je vis Edward parler à une vitesse hallucinante à Carlisle. Puis celui-ci s'approcha de moi.

- « Tout se passera bien. Nous serons tout le temps auprès de toi pendant ta transformation. Nous ne te laisserons pas affronter cette épreuve toute seule. »

J'opinais de la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot tant ma gorge était nouée. L'angoisse commençait à monter mais elle se calma quand je croisais le regard d'Alice. Elle m'adressa un petit sourire complice des plus encourageant.

Nous entrâmes ensuite dans la chambre. Je m'assieds sur le lit et Edward prit place à son tour. Il me prit la main et me caressa la paume avec son pouce.

- « Te sens-tu prête ? me demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise.

- Plus que jamais » répliquais-je d'une voix que j'espérais assurée.

J'étais loin de ressentir cette assurance. Bien que j'attende ce moment depuis longtemps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Après tout, j'allais quand même mourir, ce n'est pas rien.

- « Et toi ? l'interrogeais-je.

- Si tu l'es, alors je le suis aussi. »

Il leva la tête vers moi et m'allongea sur le lit. Son regard de braise m'hypnotisa en un instant. Je ne pensais plus à rien, plus rien n'existait en dehors de ses deux prunelles de feu. Je sentis sa main se poser sur ma joue puis descendre sur ma nuque. Je me surpris à frissonner. De peur ? D'appréhension ?

Il s'approcha de moi avec lenteur sans quitter mon regard. Je déglutis difficilement. Je me demandais si ce que je ressentais était ressenti par toutes les victimes face à un prédateur. Ce mélange de fascination obsédante et de peur farouche et irrépressible. Il se rapprocha encore et je sentis son souffle dans mon cou. Il y déposa un léger baiser.

- « Ne m'en veux pas » murmura-t-il juste avant de plonger ses crocs dans mon cou.

Une faible douleur se fit ressentir mais je savais qu'elle n'était rien en comparaison de la suite. Mon corps commença à s'engourdir à cause du poison. Mon esprit s'égara dans une douce torpeur. Puis, alors que tout allait bien, le feu du poison se réveilla enfin. Mon sang parut bouillonner et mes veines semblaient sur le point d'exploser. Je sentis Edward me lâcher et appeler Carlisle. Ce dernier accouru à mon chevet et me prit le bras. Ce simple contact me parut plus brûlant qu'un fer chauffé à blanc. Je hurlais en repoussant violemment sa main.

Tout mon corps se consumait. Je brûlais de l'intérieur et j'avais l'impression qu'on m'arrachait la peau avec une pince à épiler. Chaques parcelle de mon corps me mettait à la torture. Même le contact des draps sur mon dos m'arrachait des hurlements. Je ne voyais plus rien, seulement un univers de feu et de mort. Je n'entendais rien d'autre que les battements affolés de mon cœur et le bruit de mon sang rugissant à mes oreilles. Atterrée par tant de souffrance, je finis par perdre connaissance, à mon plus grand soulagement.

Je m'éveillais quelques heures plus tard. Mon corps ne me brûlait plus, je pensais que la crise était passée. Je regrettais bien vite cette pensée quand la douleur refit surface. Elle était telle que j'avais l'impression que mes os étaient broyés en menus morceaux et que des milliards d'épingles circulaient dans mes veines. Le feu laissait lentement la place à la foudre. Mon corps semblait totalement électrisé. Des vagues d'électricité me traversaient de part en part. J'étais secouée par de violents spasmes qui me faisaient m'arc-bouter à m'en rompre la colonne vertébrale.

Je n'avais même plus la force de crier, ma gorge était déchirée à force de hurler et mes yeux avaient épuisé leur stock de larmes. Je n'avais aucun moyen de calmer cette douleur. Les secondes semblaient durer des jours. Je ne pensais même plus, toute mon attention retenue par ma souffrance. Je n'imaginais pas pouvoir souffrir autant sans en mourir. Mon corps n'était que douleur et j'aspirai tant à pouvoir en sortir. Je souhaitais couper le fil tenu qui reliait mon esprit à mon corps et m'envoler loin d'ici. Je perdis de nouveau conscience.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps dura cette souffrance insoutenable. Les brûlures et l'électricité se relayaient pour ne jamais me laisser en paix. Puis, tout s'arrêta. Mon corps se raidit d'un seul coup. J'étais complètement paralysée. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre et ma respiration se bloqua. Les battements effrayés de mon cœur qui m'avaient accompagné depuis le début de ma transformation laissèrent la place à un silence intolérable. Et le simple fait de ne plus pouvoir respirer me terrorisa.

J'allais mourir. Cette constatation s'imposa à mon esprit et ne me quitta plus. J'allais réellement mourir. Edward avait dû boire trop de mon sang. Jamais je ne me transformerais en vampire. J'allais bêtement mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Je sentais la présence d'Edward mais ma douleur dressait un mur entre lui et moi. J'étais devenue intouchable. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour moi.

Mon esprit dériva inexorablement. Je le sentais tirer sur ce fil tenu pour s'échapper. J'avais envie de le laisser faire. Après tout, si je le laisser s'en aller, je ne souffrirais plus. C'était la meilleure solution.

Je sentis quelque chose agripper ma main. Quelqu'un me parlait mais je ne comprenais pas le sens de ses mots. Je voulais seulement quitter mon corps. Mais ses mots pénétrèrent lentement dans mon esprit et le forcèrent à rester dans mon corps. Je ne les comprenais toujours pas mais ils m'aidaient à supporter la douleur et à continuer de me battre.

Quelques temps après, la douleur se calma mais mon corps conserva sa raideur. Je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger, néanmoins j'avais conscience de tout ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je savais qu'Edward me tenait toujours la main. Que Carlisle et Esmée étaient derrière lui pour le soutenir. Alice venait de temps en temps et restait près de moi, de l'autre côté du lit.

Quand j'ouvris enfin les yeux, seule Alice était dans la pièce.

---------------------------------

Ca va, j'ai pas trop été méchante, j'avais envie de couper ce chapitre plus tôt mdr !

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? C'est crédible ? Ca fait pas déjà vu ?

**Réponses au reviews**

_**Leti1515**_ : C'est vrai, on resent tout ? Enfin, j'espère que tu ne ressentiras pas les mêmes choses que Bella pendant sa transformation, sinon tu va vraiment souffrir lol ! Merci pour ta review !

_**EetB**_ : Moi aussi j'espère réussir mes études lol ! Je fait tout pour en tout cas. Mais non, tu n'es pas trop curieuse, c'est une qualité au contraire ! J'ai été très touchée quand tu as dit que mon écriture s'était améliorée, merci beaucoup !! Pour ma prochaine, j'ai déjà une idée, mais ce ne sera pas une FANfic, juste une fiction toute bête. Mais je pourrais te l'envoyer si ça t'intéresse (comme je fais ma pub lol !)

_**Fascination120**_ : Petite fic, petite fic, je suis pas loin des 60 pages là ! lol ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Merci !

_**Amira**_ : Merci pour ta review. Et oui, Bella voit enfin son souhait se réaliser (il était temps lol !).

_**Kya Fanel**_ : C'est vrai, le passage avec les pensées a été un peu bordélique mais j'avais trouvé l'idée intéressante. J'espère que ma transformation équivaudra à la tienne !

_**XxJustineblainxX**_ : Bien sûr que Bella va devenir vampire, je ne pouvais pas la laisser dépérir indéfiniment lol !

_**MoonyMei**_ : … Je confirme, tu es bel et bien Edward Cullen (« bave au lèvres »). Tu comprends exactement ce que je veux faire passer dans mon récit, c'est ahurissant lol ! Et pour la transformation, donne-moi ton avis parce que après avoir lu la tienne, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire quelque chose de correcte. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis autant de temps à poster, j'arrêtai pas de recommencer lol !

_**SoSo**_ : Ouh, encore une fan !! Contente ! Pour LE passage difficile à écrire, je dirais celui-ci, la transformation, j'ai vraiment galéré lol ! Mais tant que ça plaît, ça vaut le coup de s'escrimer à l'écrire

-------------------------------------

Aller, plus qu'un chapitre et j'arrête de vous embêter, promis mdr ! J'ai d'ailleurs déjà commencé à l'écrire. Donc je pense le poster mercredi prochain, histoire de me rattraper de mes délais passés…

A bientôt !


	19. Chapter 19

Je sais, je sais, je suis TRES à la bourre, mais je déteste finir mes histoires, c'est trop triste snif !!

En plus, j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes avec Internet et surtout un gros manque de temps (vive les cours --)

Mais toutes les bonnes choses doivent finir un jour, alors je ne vous laisse pas sur votre fin, faim ? Au choix lol !

Merci encore et toutes et à tous ceux qui m'ont supporté jusque là, dans tous les sens du terme lol. Sans vous, je ne pense pas que mon histoire aurait été aussi longue. Merci beaucoup !!!

Bon, j'arrête mon blabla et vous laisse savourer le dernier acte de cette fic…

Bonne lecture !

----------------------------

- « Bienvenue parmi nous ! » me lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je me redressais lentement. Tout paraissait neuf à mes yeux. Je voyais les moindres détails, j'entendais le moindre son. D'un bond, je sortis du lit et m'approchais de la fenêtre. Maintenant que mon corps était mort, le monde me semblait beaucoup plus vivant. Tout avait plus de profondeur et d'éclat. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien de toute ma vie. Paradoxalement, je me sentais plus vivante que jamais. En regardant autour de moi, j'avisais un miroir. Je m'en approchais et contemplais mon reflet dans la glace. Mon visage était le même mais quelques changements prouvaient néanmoins ma nouvelle nature de vampire. Mes yeux étaient légèrement cernés, mon regard était beaucoup plus intense. La courbe de mon visage était plus régulière et plus agressive ce qui me donnait un air un peu sauvage. Je me surpris à me trouver belle pour la première fois de ma vie.

Je restais de longues minutes à m'admirer dans le miroir quand Alice posa une main sur mon épaule.

- « Edward n'a pas voulu être présent à ton réveil. Il a sans doute eu peur que tu lui en veuilles.

- Non, jamais je ne pourrais lui en vouloir ! m'écriais-je.

- Je le sais. Mais tu le connais. Il est en train de ruminer dans sa chambre » m'informa-t-elle.

Je la remerciais et me dirigea avec grâce et résolution vers sa chambre.

J'entrai dans la chambre d'Edward sans prendre la peine de frapper. Il se leva aussitôt du divan sur lequel il était assis quand il me vit arriver. Je pus lire différentes émotions passer sur son visage : du soulagement, un peu d'étonnement, mais surtout un profond remord et un doute immense. Je m'approchai de lui d'un pas léger et plantai mes yeux dans les siens. Il détourna rapidement le regard.

- « Comment te sens-tu ? me demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

- Très bien. En fait, cela fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien. »

Je m'éloignais de lui et regardai par la fenêtre.

- « Après tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression d'être enfin en paix avec moi-même. J'étais au fond du gouffre et malgré ta présence, je n'arrivai pas à m'en sortir. Parce que je savais que, quoiqu'on fasse, quelque chose nous séparerait toujours. Et j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de continuer à vivre dans cette expectative. »

Je me retournai vers lui en lui lançant un sourire éblouissant.

- « Mais maintenant, je sais que pas même la mort ne pourra nous séparer. Tu as réalisé mon souhait le plus cher. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante que depuis que je me suis réveillée vampire. Mon corps est peut-être mort mais tout me paraît plus vivant, moi y compris. »

Je m'approchais de nouveau de lui et lui prit les mains. Je fus surprise de les sentir tiède, moi qui étais habituée à les sentir plus froide que le marbre.

- « Alors ne culpabilise pas, je t'en prie. A moins que tu ne regrettes de m'avoir transformer, déclarais-je, prise d'un doute.

- Non, non, bien sur que non. Sur le coup, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'être le plus abominable des monstres. Je te volais cette humanité que j'avais tant cherché à préserver. Mais quand je repense à ce qui est arrivé après mon départ, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que j'ai pris la bonne décision » déclara-t-il avec douceur.

Je le regardais avec étonnement.

- « Je suis rongé par le remord, pourtant, au fond de moi, je sais que c'était la seule chose à faire. Tu rayonnes littéralement. Je l'ai remarqué dès que tu es entrée dans cette pièce. Tu n'as plus cette aura sombre et terne qui était apparu ces derniers temps. Tu es… resplendissante.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? Je veux dire, tu m'as, pendant longtemps, répété que c'était mon humanité qui t'avais attiré chez moi. Ainsi que mon odeur. Mais maintenant, est-ce que…

- Ton odeur n'a pas disparu, aussi bizarre que cela puisse être, me coupa-t-il. Elle est seulement différente, plus sauvage. Tout comme ton visage. Tu es encore plus belle que dans mes rêves. »

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. En temps normal, j'aurais été broyé par une telle étreinte, mais ce n'était plus le cas et je m'abandonnais dans ses bras avec délice. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes, étroitement enlacés, à profiter de la présence de l'autre.

- « Je veux apprendre à me comporter un vampire. Je veux apprendre à chasser, à résister à l'attirance du sang humain. Je veux tout partager avec toi, lui dis-je d'une traite.

- Demain » murmura-t-il.

Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrassa tendrement. Emportés par la folie du moment, notre baiser devint vite beaucoup plus fougueux et passionné. Il rompit, à regret, notre baiser, pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- « Ton regard est toujours aussi envoûtant, déclarais-je en me noyant dans cet océan d'or en fusion.

- Et toi, tu as un goût merveilleux » me susurra-t-il avant de plonger dans mon cou.

Il m'allongea sur le lit et me dévora le cou de baiser. Ses mains sur ma peau me paraissaient brûlantes, mais moins que la chaleur qui irradiait de mon propre corps.

Et quand il commença à enlever sa chemise, je crus devenir folle…

Nous restâmes ensuite au fond du lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à rêvasser.

J'allais enfin pouvoir rester pour l'éternité avec l'être que je chérissais le plus au monde. J'allais devoir me faire aux contraintes d'une vie de vampire mais, à ses côtés, tout me paraissait possible.

Je poussais un soupir d'aise et me collant un peu plus à lui.

- « Je t'aime Bella, déclara-t-il en m'embrassant le plus tendrement possible.

- Pour toujours ?

- Pour toujours. Et plus encore.

FIN

----------------------------

Voilà, c'est fini. Snif, snif, je vais pas m'en remettre. Mais comme on dit, la fin d'une chose est le début d'une autre !

Personnellement, je n'aime pas trop ma fin, alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

Je vais d'ailleurs renouer avec mes anciens amours, c'est à dire la fic originale, simplement tirée de mon imagination. Si certaines d'entre vous sont intéressées, je peux vous les envoyer par mail, cela me ferait très plaisir de vous les faire lire !

**Réponses aux reviews **

_**XxJustineblainxX**_ : C'est vrai que Bella soufre énormément dans ce chapitre. Moi non plus je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. Je suis beaucoup trop douillette lol !

_**Marion**_ : Manque d'humanité ? Où ça ? lol. C'est vrai qu'à la base, Bella ne devait pas autant souffrir, mais je me suis laisser emportée lol.

_**Fascination120**_ : Revigorant ? Hum, j'aime bien ce mot lol ! J'espère que la fin te plaira tout autant.

_**Léti1515**_ : En trois mots : Suite et fin

_**SoSo**_ : Oui, la transformation a bien duré trois jours, mais quand on souffre, on a plus la notion du temps lol. Disons que ses périodes d'inconscience ont duré longtemps  
Et non, je ne compte pas faire de suite. Je voulais vraiment m'arrêter à la réalisation du souhait de Bella. Sa vie de vampire est une autre histoire, que je ne raconterais pas.

_**Kya**_ : Je suis super contente que ce passage t'ait plu, vu que tu avais déjà écrit une scène similaire. J'ai vraiment galéré lol.  
Utiliser Jasper pour apaiser Bella ? Oups, pas pensé lol. Non, il faut qu'elle souffre mouhahaha !!

_**Mei**_ : Pareille que pour Kya, je suis super contente que sa transformation t'ait plu. J'ai essayé de faire ressortir au maximum toute la souffrance qu'elle pouvait éprouver, comme si je les vivais à sa place (ouille !).

_**Alison**_ : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que la fin te plaira tout autant que le reste.

_**Coco**_ : Tu l'a lu d'une traite O.O ?? Eh bien chapeau, cela me touche beaucoup. Et moi aussi je veux pas l'arrêter !! Snif !

_**Sarah**_ : Oui, je trouve aussi mais il faut prendre en compte qu'elle souffre terriblement, elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle dit.  
Mais non, je ne veux pas la mort d'une de mes admiratrices adorées lol !

_**Isabelle**_ : WOW, c'est un mot qui résume bien lol ! En tous cas merci !

_**Sosso**_ : Ouah, quel enthousiasme, ça fait chaud au cœur ! Et non, je ne t'en veux pas de n'avoir poster qu'une seule review générale, bien au contraire. Merci beaucoup !

_**Mag**_ : La suite tu veux, la suite tu as

_**Lolly-02**_ : Merci pour ta gentillereview ! Je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster, désolée --'  
Pour ta fic, je vais essayer d'avoir la voir mais je ne te promet rien, je n'ai plus de temps pour moi en ce moment. Je poste ce chapitre entre deux révisions snif !

_**Magalie**_ : Désolée pour cette attente impardonnable, sorry !

_**Oo-LoOla-Bulle-oO**_ : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir ! Je suis très heureuse de recevoir ta toute première review d'ailleurs En plus, j'ai réussi à te faire pleurer, cool ! Je ne dis pas ça par sadisme évidemment lol ! Pour ce qui est du style qui se rapproche de Stephenie Meyer, c'est peut-être dû au fait que j'écrivais mes histoires très très tard la nuit, un peu dans un état second lol. J'espère que la fin de plaira.

_**15382300**_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis heureuse que ma fic t'ai autant plu !

---------------------------------------

Je posterais un chapitre spécial pour répondre aux reviews et aux diverses questions que vous me poserez peut-être. J'essayerai de l'actualiser fréquemment.


End file.
